


My Medication | Larry Stylinson Au

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Harry makes corny jokes, Louis says oops a lot, M/M, Nurse Louis, Oh and there is smutt, University AU, basically they both are studying medical things, chicken stuffed with motzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash, discovering sexuality, medical student au, pharmacist Harry, this ship will kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry Styles finishes his last year of rotations for his pharmacy degree, he runs into Louis Tomlinson. All Louis wanted was to get medication for his sisters broken arm, but he receives much more.<br/>After break finishes up and Louis switches colleges he discovers he may learn more about himself then he ever asked for.</p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry are health majors in uni anf they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost off my Wattpad Account SecretRondezlous and I hope you guys all enjoy it!

"Hold on wait please!" a voice calls as the front desk goes to lock the doors.  "Please I need to get this prescription filled!" it calls again.  The front desk lets out a sigh, but opens the door. 

"Go talk to pharmacy they'll help you out. " the woman says a bit aggravated. Sure the bloke needed his meds, but if he didn't make it quick, then she was going to miss her show.  The bloke runs a hand through his hair frustrated and pulls a young girl behind him.  She wipes her eyes, and clings to his hand. 

"Lou, when will we get the medicine?" She asks and the man squeezes her hand. 

"It won't be long Pheobe, we just need to find the nice doctor." He says and then turns to the young girl. "If you're good I'll get you a lolly, but you can't tell mum alright." He offers with a smile.  Pheobe smiles and hugs her brother.  Louis picks her up, knowing the little one is tired from a long day.  The bright pink cast on her left arm and the stitches on her chin are enough.  He slowly walks towards the back of the store and finally see's the Pharmacist.  He digs into his pocket with one hand and pulls out a slip of paper with chicken scratch on it. 

"How long will it be to get this filled?" He asks.  The man in the white coat turns and picks up the paper scanning it with his bright green eyes.  Dark brown hair is pulled back into a bun, and the man scratches his chin.  

"I can fill it in about ten minutes.  Feel free to roam the store I'll come find you." He says and then looks up.  Pheobe looks at him past Louis's shoulder and the man smiles kindly. "Hello little one, how are feeling?" Pheobe nods and holds out her cast. 

"I fell off my bike but Louis took care of me." She says and Louis chuckles kissing her hair. 

"Anything for you kiddo." He says.  The pharmacist smiles.

"I'm glad.  You have a very nice..."

"Brother." Louis interjects with a smile.

"Brother yes.  He's very nice to take such good care of you. Make sure to give him lots of love alright." The man says.  Louis laughs as Pheobe places a large wet kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you," Louis says and Pheobe giggles as she lays her head back down on his shoulder with a yawn.  

"I'll meet you up front. Show the cashier your insurance card and ID when you get there." He calls as he walks into the back.  Louis carries the tired young girl up front and digs for his wallet and pulls out his medical insurance for the cashier.  She rings him up for ten dollars worth of medicine, and then he also purchases a pack of cigarettes.  He knows his mum would be angry that he's still smoking, but there isn't much she can do about it.  He's only home on break from nursing school, and once he returns, there isn't much she can do.  Louis walks to the back of the store with Pheobe and grabs a carton of Ice cream, double chocolate caramel, just for his sister, knowing that she's had a rough day. Walking back towards the front the pharmacist is waiting for him with the medicine.  Taking the little bag from him, Louis holds it in his teeth while shaking the hand of the man.  

"Thank you Dr.-"

"Styles." Louis chuckles at the name but shakes his hand anyways. 

"Thank you," He says and he nods. Seeing the ice cream in his hand Dr. Styles pulls out a ten and hands it to the cashier. 

"I'll cover it.  Go on and get her home." He says and Louis nods. "Concussions shouldn't be treated lightly.  Make sure she gets lots of rest and no sudden movements." He says.  Louis chuckles. 

"Yes Doctor.  Have a good night." He says and turns to walk from the store.  The doctor waves goodbye as Louis leaves, and sighs as he takes off his white coat.  The young man was very nice, and very nice looking.  Dr. Styles shakes his head, and walks to the back of the store hanging up his coat on his hook, and grabbing his leather jacket off of it.  Pulling out keys to a motorcycle Dr. Styles slides onto the seat and starts the engine.  On the side in silver is his name scripted onto the tank. Harry Styles.  He takes off into the night heading back to his decently sized home for someone still in university.  On the other side of town, Louis carries his sister up the stairs, and tucks her in for bed after having her take one pill for nausea and head aches.  Kissing her hair, the littlest sister tugs on Louis arm.  

"Is Pheobe going to be okay?"Daisy asks.  Louis chuckles and nods. 

"Yeah she just got a bit roughed up when she fell.  She'll be okay though.  Get to bed kiddo." He says and kisses her cheek.  Daisy runs off for bed, and Louis closes the girls room.  Walking down stairs he sighs and grabs a beer before heading to his room.  Closing the basement door, he falls onto his large, unmade bed, and turns mind numbing TV on to fall asleep to.  He doesn't fall asleep to.  He can't stop thinking about Dr. Styles.  He was very attractive, and very kind to Pheobe.  He sips on his beer and sighs.  His eyebrows furrow as he sips on his drink.  

Am I gay? He asks himself.  I haven't ever looked at men before, but this Doctor was very attractive.  Maybe I am gay, or bi.  I don't know, but damn I would still tap Eleanor every damn day given the chance.   He sighs and places his half empty beer on his bedside table.  Stripping down to only his boxers Louis pulls back the covers and slides under for the night, hoping sleep will help him with this problem.


	2. O n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 165 hits and 6 kudos! I love you guys! If you can please comment I would love to know you're opinion on this!  
> Also a warning there is smut in this chapter!  
> Much love xx
> 
> Again this is a repost from my wattpad account @SecretRondezlous

Louis sits next to his little sisters at the dinner table and slowly feeds the food into his mouth.  His mum says something and Louis just looks up a distracted.

"What was that?" He asks and his mum sighs.

"You've been so distracted Louis, what's on your mind?" She asks and Louis shrugs, knowing very well what is on his mind. Dr. Styles.  He hasn't had the chance to properly think about the Dr. but every time he starts to his stomach flutters up and his fingers start to tingle.  He can't think like that he has Eleanor, and he loves her.  Right?

"I'm just thinking about El.  Our three years are coming up." He says and his mum sighs happily.  She always thought they were adorable and that El is very fit.

"Aren't you two going out tonight?" She asks and Louis nods slowly. 

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for her to text me saying she's off work." He says and runs a hand through his hair. "She says her modeling director is trying to get her to loose another five pounds, so she can be the cover for the company." He says and his mother clicks her tongue. 

"I can't believe that.  The girl is already so skinny, she might get sick if she looses more weight." his mum states and Louis nods and thanks the heavens when his phone buzzes. Answering as he steps away from the table he smiles as the kind voice of Eleanor speaks to him.

"Hey love, I just got out." She says.  Louis can hear rustling from the other side of the line and he knows that she's organizing her bag. 

"How was work?" he asks and she sighs.

"Fine, the president of the company said if I drop these last two pounds I'll be at the top!  She also mentioned I might work with Max next week if all goes well at my next interview!" She says and Louis grimaces.  He has nothing against Max, but Eleanor and him are extremely close and it bothers Louis at times. Especially on the long weekends when he doesn't see her due to conflicting schedules. 

"Ah, well that's good." He says trying to sound genuinely happy for her. 

"Thanks love.  I'll be by soon I'm just going to stop for a drink." She says and Louis nods picking at his nails.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," He says and hangs up the call.  Standing he calls to his mum he'll be in his room, and slowly descends the stairs to the basement. Grabbing his jean jacket and his shoes he pulls them on and sits on his unmade bed and scratches his beard. Maybe he could ask El if she minded stopping by the Pharmacy after their date. He does need more condoms, especially if he plans to fuck El. He smirks to himself and his left hands rests above his crotch before pressing down. He groans softly wishing he could take his girlfriend right then and now. Pulling his hand away from himself, he grabs his wallet and counts his cash knowing condoms will be about eight dollars. Standing he slips his wallet into his pocket and phone into his jacket before walking up the stairs .

"I'm leaving mum!" He calls and his mum waves him out as she tries to feed the youngest of the Tomlinson children. Closing the door he smiles as Eleanor's car pulls up. He makes his way to his girlfriend and when she set's her feet on the ground he smiles as he pulls her to him placing a kiss on her lips. She lets out a little breath and then smiles against his lips kissing him back.

"How are you today love?" he asks breaking the kiss. She giggles and he chuckles.

"Good, and you darling?" She asks softly and he shrugs with a smirk.

"Better now that I get to see you." He says placing a kiss on her neck. She sighs and he hums happily on her skin. "Now onto that 'date'." He says softly in her ear. She nods getting excited for their time together. His parents think it's a date, but honestly it's a cover for the actual plans, which include a lot of sex. He pulls her to his car, nothing special, but he loves it. Sliding into the drivers seat he starts the car and winks at Eleanor.

"Now love I suspect you're flatmate is gone for the night?" He asks and she nods with a smile.

"She's off at her boyfriends tonight." She says with a satisfactory smile. Louis smirks as he pulls out of his driveway.

"Wonderful love. If you don't mind, I need to stop at the pharmacy, to pick up condoms." He says and she nods looking through her phone for music to play. Settling on Don't Tell EM the soft rap thumps through the car and Louis softly sings along to the music sending glances over to Eleanor who blushes and fiddles with her hair. Louis pulls into the Pharmacy and parks his car and kisses Eleanor quickly before leaving the car. Looking back she is blushing but a smile covers her lips. He winks and walks into the store going to the back corner. Grabbing a box of condoms that El and him both like the best, he turns but Dr. Styles is behind him going over medicines.

"Oh, Mr. Tomlinson. How is your sister doing?" He asks turning to face Louis full on. God the Dr. is tall and handsome. He can't stop imaging how it would feel to run his hands through the mans curly hair. Louis tears his gaze away from the pharmacists face.

"Oh yeah. She's feeling better. Still tired but says she doesn't hurt as much. Guess those drugs did their job." He stammers. Louis mentally curses himself for sounding stupid. Of course the drugs helped they're drugs. That's the purpose of drugs right? He reaches up to scratch his beard before dropping it. Dr. Styles stares at the condoms for a moment before tearing his eyes away.

"Yes that is good. I'll let you get back to shopping." He says and backs into the pharmacy with a discouraged set among his shoulders. Louis glances down the doctor's back and then tears his eyes away. He's about to lay into the girl of his dreams. Going up front he pays quickly and takes the little orange box with him back to his vehicle. Sliding in Eleanor looks up with a smile.

"That took some time." She comments and he shrugs.

"Sorry love. I'll make up for it later." He says and making Eleanor's eyes spark with lust. Louis places his hand on her upper thigh rubbing circles into the flesh. Pulling out of the parking lot, he turns towards the flat and within moments is at the parking lot. Parking he grabs the box and shoves it in his pocket before taking his girlfriend's hand and leads the way into the complex. After traveling up two flights of stairs, and down the hall to the right, the door to her shared, but empty, flat is opened and Louis almost groans as it shuts. Grabbing her shoulder he pushes her into the wall and kisses her mouth desperately. She moans softly into his lips as his hands run down to her bum and he squeezes the skin. Eleanor pushes his jacket off and slides a hand under his shirt. Pulling it off she kisses the 78 etched into his chest forever and he groans before pulling her with him to the couch.

Sitting down he pulls her forward between his legs and plants little peppery kisses to her stomach nudging the fabric up with his nose. She giggles as he leaves goose flesh along her torso. Pushing the shirt completely off her body he chuckles when she shivers, but grabs the band of her yoga pants and shimmies them down her legs letting her kick them off. She leans over and touches the band of his jeans and loops her fingers over the band before pulling them down. He bucks his hips up letting her pull them to his feet where he kicks them off. He swallows hard and pulls her down to him before leaning his mouth to hers where he leaves a kiss. Pulling away one hand searches for his jacket and reaches in grabbing the condom box and rips open the cardboard letting it sit in reach. The other reaches around her back and fiddles with the bra strap before unhooking it.

She shivers as his hand is splayed flat against her spine. He chuckles pulling the bra away from her flesh, and looks her torso up and down a dark color flooding his irises. Leaning forward he lets his lips kiss and suck her newly exposed flesh using one hand to rub her skin. She arches her back towards him and Louis eyes slip close and he pulls his mouth away from her breast. El takes a breath before reaching between them and palming his hard crotch. He gasps harshly and latches his mouth to her neck sucking roughly and quickly before moving to leave little but multiple love bites around her neck. He pulls her hand away from his crotch before pulling her to his side.

He leans over her and grabs the band of her knickers in his teeth he flashes a cheeky smile at her face and pulls them off her skinny thighs. Leaning back up he places the flat of his tongue against her slit and flicks it up across her cl!toris. She moans and grabs his hair as he does it again and swirls his tongue over her. Digging his tongue into her, the taste of her floods his tongue and he pulls away swallowing. Leaning back over her, soft gasps leave her lips making her chest rise and fall rapidly. She pulls him down to her mouth and kisses his mouth almost sloppily. Her tiny hands reach for the band of his underwear and pushes it down past his aching erection. Louis lets out a groan as her hand flutters over the tip and shaft. Reaching for the condom he holds himself up with one inked arm and rips the foil off with his teeth before spitting the trash to the floor. Pulling the condom over his dick he kisses El again softer before speaking.

"You good?" he breaths against her neck as he licks his tongue over some love bites he left there. She nods and he slowly positions himself in front of her entrance before sliding himself into her wet body. He moans into her neck as he feels the familiar warmth of her around him. She lets out a shaky breath as he starts to rock his hips back and forth and they find their rhythm after a few moments. El digs her manicured hands into his back and slowly drags her nails up and down his back letting his moans echo in the house. Finding the right pattern of thrusting, Louis hears El's breathing quicken and he knows he's hitting the right spot. He buries his face in her neck and kisses under her collar bone, not breaking pace, and hears her moan softly. Trailing his mouth lower he quickly and harshly sucks on a nippIe hearing a louder moan escape her lips. He groans and starts to pant. Letting his arms rest on either side of Eleanor's body his face falls beside hers. He continues to thrust, getting harder and rougher. Grabbing her thigh he pulls it up around his waist and lets out a long hot breath as he pushes into her. One thrust more he releases into the condom and lays his forehead on hers panting.

 _I'm totally straight_.

As the night continues to descend doctor, or student, Styles leans against the wall in the back of the Pharmacy.

"Styles. You can go home. Thanks for the help this week." Dr. Williams calls making the young man look up.

"No problem. I'll come back here next year for rotations." Harry states in his deep drawling voice. He slowly pushes himself off of the wall and shakes Dr. Williams hand before going to hang his white jacket up.

"Keep it. I expect to see you during your next break Harold." He says and Harry looks at the doctor and nods kindly.

"Thank you." He says and slips it into his bag. Pulling on the leather biking jacket, Harry can't help but let his mind wander back to the Tomlinson man who came through again today. He was actually excited to see him, but when the condoms caught his eye, he knew the man was in a relationship. He scolds himself mentally. It's not like he would have given me a chance anyways. He sighs and answers a call from a friend.

"Harry here." He says as he closes the back door to the store.

"Hey mate. Are you coming back up tomorrow? Zayn is throwing a party tomorrow night, and wanted you there. Said it wouldn't be the same without you." Liam says and Harry scratches at his face before pulling his hair from the bun and running a hand through the curly locks.

 "Is it tomorrow?" He asks slowly.

"Yeah how come?" Liam asks.

"Just wondering." He says and straddles his bike. "If I come up tonight can I crash at your place or would calling Niall be the better option?" He asks and holds his helmet in his lap.

"Call Niall." Zayn interrupts. "What tonight is movie night." He explains and Harry chuckles.

"I'll call him when I get home. Be ready for me tomorrow. I need a lot of beer rotations are killing me." He says with a light tone. Hanging up Harry slides his phone into his bag and helmet on before starting the motorcycle and starting off towards his home.


	3. T w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks guys! These two chapters have surpassed total reads of the actual book on wattpad! I love you guys so much! Please comment and let me know what you think but thank you so much!  
> Much love xx

The University was large, very large. That's the first thing Louis noticed about the campus.  Second was the no tobacco sign near every damn door and building. Louis doesn't pay any attention to it as normal and continues to take drags of his lit cigarette as he unloads his few belongings from his car. He doesn't even know who his flat mate is.  _I better not get stuck with some freak_. He thinks to himself.  As he shoulders his last duffle bag, he hears a woman clear her voice behind him.  Biting into the end of his cigarette he glances over his shoulder to meet eyes with a very annoyed looking woman.

"Can I help you?" He asks around the cigarette. She glares at him.

"The campus has a very strict no tobacco policy.  Would you smoke around your children?" She asks and he scoffs at her as he takes a very long drag and blows the smoke from his lips towards the sky.  He may be an ass, but Louis is not going to harm someone else's health.  Dropping the cigarette he stomps it out under his heel.

"Sorry." He grumbles and shuts his trunk.  The woman shoves a flyer into his hand for the health center.

"I suggest you go to our health center if you wish to quit anytime soon." She says with a much cheerier tone, causing Louis to gag.  He grumbles his thanks and shoves it into his bag.  Hiking his bag farther up on his shoulder Louis searches his pockets for his phone and finally finds it behind his wallet.  Pulling up his email he searches for his room assignment.  _Lake View  233_.  His flat mate is some bloke from Ireland but apparently they both like footy so Louis prays that will be enough for them to get along.  He makes the long trek towards the complex and when he finds his room number he shoves it open slowly.

"Hello?" He calls and then peers inside.  A small family is moving about to put things in their places and finding all the little scuffs and scrapes around the flat. 

"Oh hello you must be Lewis!" The oldest woman says making her way to him.

"Louis." He corrects with a smile. "But yeah that's me." He says and sets his bag on the clearest surface.  He scans the room and nothing is really out of place except some records that are hung on the wall.  Louis studies them closer and see's one of them is from the American Rock band _The Eagles_ and a few others along those lines.

"Mum did you find where my coffee machine is?" A voice calls.  Out of the back hall, that Louis assumes leads to the bedrooms, comes a young man, early twenties with pitifully died blonde hair.  "Oh hey. I'm Niall." He says directed towards to Louis with a smile.  He nods slowly.  "We didn't move into the bed rooms yet, I wanted to make sure we both got a chance for the one we wanted." He states kindly and Louis can't stop the snort.  Niall chuckles and motions towards the back and Louis raises an eyebrow.  Niall nods with a smile and Louis grabs his phone from the table and follows the fake blonde towards the hall.  Pushing open one door is a room with a full lake view, and the other faces the other apartments with a small sliver of lake visible. 

"They both are the same size right?" Louis questions peering in the lake one.  It's cozy. He could get use to it.  Niall calls from the other one.

"Yeah just different views.  I don't care either way." He says lightly.  Louis sits on the bed and nods to himself.  This is his room.

"Do you mind if I take this one?" He asks looking into the hall.  Niall steps form the other room and shrugs.

"I don't mind I actually liked this one better." He says relief flooding his voice. Louis nods and goes out to grab his bags.  Clothes in one, bedding in another, and sanitary items in the last. Tossing them into his room he catches Niall hugging his mum and dad along with another person and a child. The kid sputters and giggles before kissing Niall on the cheek big and wet.  Louis can't help but watch and feel a bit of jealousy.  He knows his mum meant well but coming three hours plus to help her 23 year old son move into University.  It's not reasonable, especially with Ernest and Doris so young.  He steps back towards his room to put his covers on his bed.  Nothing special just grey sheets and a dark navy duvet. It doesn't take Louis too long and in only ten minutes is his room set up with everything, even clothes and shoes packed away. 

He looks around his small room and sighs.  He knew he should've brought more with him but the entirety of having to transfer universities was enough to scare him to death.  Leaving behind Oli and Stan was hard enough but Eleanor? He couldn't stand it.  Sitting on his bed he takes a deep breath to ready himself for being flat mates.  Standing he steps from his bedroom and encounters Niall attempting to hook up an Xbox to the large TV in the communal area. 

"Shit!" He cusses when he shocks himself.  Grumbling some curses under his breath Louis moves next to him.

"Let me see, are you okay?" He asks and Niall grumbles.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." He says and Louis can't hold back an eye roll.  Niall chuckles and looks at Louis kindly. "What's your major mate?" he questions.  Louis sits back on his heels as he talks.

"Nursing specialty in pediatrics.  You?" He asks and Niall rubs his neck.

"Sports business management. I want to run a footy club at one point." He states simply making Louis smile.

"You play footy?" He asks excited and Niall's face breaks out into a smile.

"Yeah!  I've been playing for years!" He says and the boys grin at each other.  A knock sounds on the door and a moment later the door pushes open to reveal a tall lanky boy with more tattoos then Louis can take in at one moment covering his arms.   Beside him is a muscular, very normal appearing man with a soft grin on his mouth. 

"Hey mate! Good to see ya!" Niall cheers and hugs his mates quickly.  "This is Louis he's my new flat mate." Niall says extending the greeting to Louis.  He smiles softly and waves his large sweater falling down his arms.  The first bloke smiles at him and points to his arm.

"Nice work, where'd you get it done at?" He asks and Louis looks at his random pieces of art and laughs shyly.

"Well parts I got done in Doncaster the other pieces are from around England." He says and pushes his sleeve up to show the little cup of tea.  "This was a sketch from my sister actually." he says and the bloke smiles.

"That's so cool! I'm Zayn by the way, and this is Liam." He says and motions to the simple looking man. 

"Hello." He says and Louis nods acknowledging him.

"Did you all meet at uni?" He asks.

"More or less.  We're still missing Harry, but he's sleeping at our place, because _someone_ didn't answer their cell last night." Zayn states with a pointed glance at Niall.

"Sorry mate! Not my fault my mum got me up  early to pack yesterday!  I was beat!" He states hands up. 

"So are a party guy?  Zayn and I are having a get together with some people tonight, and if you want to come you're more then welcome." He says and Louis scratches his beard,  thinking.  After a moment he speaks.

"Yeah, sure that's fine.  As long as you don't mind smoking.  Some pissy lady confronted me after being on campus only 5 minutes!" He says and Zayn laughs.

"That was probably Prof. Heathrow. Anything that is somewhat questionable she bitches and moans about.  Gays, tobacco, premarital sex, alcohol.  All the fun things in life." He says and Louis laughs at him. 

"I'll take note." He says and sits on the couch. "So what are the policies here on like girlfriends, and alcohol?" he asks cautiously. Zayn starts to cackle and Louis looks to Liam.

"He thinks it's funny that you are actually worried about that stuff." He says and Zayn lets out a staggered breath.

  
"Okay let's be real.  Hide it from Prof. Heathrow and you'll be fine." he says with a smirk. Louis chuckles to himself and makes a mental note.  A phone buzzes and Niall laughs as he picks up his cell.

"Hey Harry... Not my fault... alright alright.  You can come by if you want, the boys are over."  Niall states and sighs as Liam and Zayn plop on the couch together. 

  
"So what's your major?" Louis asks trying to make conversation.

"I'm an art major, and Liam here is in the college of sexy." Zayn states confidently making the other man blush a wild pink color. 

"Zayn!" He snaps and Zayn laughs softly before pressing a simple kiss to Liam's temple. Louis stares taken aback.  These two men are gay? Zayn chuckles and speaks up answering Louis unvoiced question.

"Been together for almost 2 years now. We try to keep it low key though since Liam has Heathrow every semester." He says and Liam speaks up brushing his hand over his hair.

"Two years now. It sucks ass." He states bitterly making Zayn snicker. Louis laughs kindly at them and the entirety of the flat is filled with the sound of an engine rumble. Niall cracks a huge grin and Louis can't help but think maybe this Harry fellow and Niall are together as well. The rumble is cut off and Liam says something to Zayn. Louis takes a glance at his phone to check the time and any texts from Eleanor. The time says 3:32 pm and there are no texts from El. As the door opens Louis puts his phone down and looks up. He glances at the man and his jaw drops. The pharmacist from Doncaster is here. Closing his mouth quickly Louis swallows and licks his lips. Dr. Sty- Harry pulls his jacket off and turns around shaking his hair out. Looking around the room Harry's eye lashes rest on Louis for half a second too long before flipping to Niall.

"Hey Niall you good for nothing twat." He says slowly and deeply. Louis can't help but gasp a little at the language. The pharmacist cusses like a sailor.

"Hey I already apologized mate!" Niall retorts with a smirk. Harry chuckles low in his chest and takes a seat on the recliner legs open and taking a very dominant position with both hands laying on the arm rests. To Louis he looks like the leader of the group. To the rest he is the baby, but the very intelligent baby. At 21 Harry is on his last year of uni with only 3 classes this year.

"Anyways, how was rotations?" Liam asks from under Zayn's arm.

"It was actually really interesting, and the Dr. I was under even let me divide out the medicine. Said I was the best student he's ever seen!" Louis keeps his eyes off the bloke. It's tense for him but no one else seems to notice. Even Harry is relaxed.  The familiar members of the gang start to talk until Niall points out silent Louis.  

"Oh yeah, by the way mate this is Louis.  He's my new flat mate." He says and Harry meets Louis eyes letting his green eyes finally rest on Louis.  His eyes are so fucking green. 

"Nice to meet ya.  Hope you enjoy the Uni." Harry states kindly.  Louis nods and fiddles with his arms rubbing his rope card suites tattoo.  

"Thanks." He replies quietly for the boisterous man. Harry cracks a smile at him, and runs a hand through his hair tousling the locks.  Louis pulls his eyes away and Harry smirks before turning his attention back to Liam and Zayn.  The two chat about the party and Liam stands claiming they should clean the flat before everyone comes over.  As the two stand Louis watches them leave and Niall claims he's getting a beer, leaving the room filled with only Louis, Harry and the tension that only Louis is aware of.  After Niall disappears Louis head snaps to Harry's face.

"You aren't a doctor?" He asks, a tinge of annoyance leaking into his voice. Harry looks away become flustered. 

"Well... no but the Doctor I worked under was.  I mean obviously he was but he let me do a lot of what the actual pharmacists did like make the  medicine." He states and then wrings his hands before looking up at Louis again.  "What are you here for?" He asks and Louis shrugs before sighing. 

"Pediatric Nursing." He says and Harry smiles kindly.

"From the way you acted with your sister it should be easy for you." He states and Louis smirks proud of the compliment.  "What year are you?" Harry asks as Niall steps back into the room three beers in hand.  Handing them off Louis thanks him and cracks it open without a problem.  Taking a swig, Louis then speaks. 

"I'm a fourth year.  Started a bit late due to family issues, but it's all good." He says and Harry nods while Niall returns his focus back to hooking up the Xbox.  Harry speaks up again.

"So if you're from Doncaster why not go to the Uni right outside of the there?" He asks and Louis smirks sipping his beer.

"I could ask you the same question about why you were shadowing 3 hours away from home." Louis states curious and Harry laughs. 

"Actually only 2.  I'm from Holmes Chapel." He replies watching Niall.  Niall cusses again as he shocks himself and Louis snickers. 

"Let me see." Louis demands kindly and Niall grumbles something about the electrical work being shit.  The skin is fine, and Louis see's no sign of injury, and tells him to back up before Louis slides under the TV and attaches all the cords to the right places, not getting shocked once. Harry keeps his eyes on the Donny boy and takes in his appearance.   His arms are lightly doused with ink, a few places blank that would be beautiful if filled. Harry rubs a tired hand over his own arms, thinking of all the free places on his skin. But with his work filling them isn't an option, currently.  He needs to assure himself that he will get the position he wants when he graduates in the spring. Harry looks away from Louis as he wriggles out from under the stand with a satisfied smirk.  

"Alright.  It's up Niall." Louis calls and then looks to Harry with his mouth still turned up. "If you want to stay you can, as long as Niall is okay with it." He says and Harry nods slowly, finally being the tense one of the two.  How can this boy from Doncaster making him feel so unsure of himself, but at the same time induce feelings of home?


	4. T h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 270 votes. I want to thank you guys so much! In total (including my wattpad publish) this work has over 450 reads! Thank you so much I honestly appreciate it so much. If you haven't commented could you please let me know what you think? It would mean the world to me!   
> Much love! xx

Harry left almost an hour ago, but Louis can't get the curly lad out of his head.  It's almost like he is drawn to him, and the tan skin and soft curly hair. _I'm straight damnit._ He curses to himself as he lays on the couch munching crisps and rubbing a hand through his fringe.  He glances up and glares at the one piece that doesn't want to cooperate today.  He licks a finger and pulls it across his fringe as he attempts to make it work with him for the day.

"Yo Lou," Niall calls from the kitchen capturing the older mans attention. 

"Yeah Niall?" He responds slowly looking over the couch.  Niall appears in the doorway with a sandwich in hand and juggling a fizzy drink and an apple in the other.  He swings his legs over the top of the couch and lands on Louis legs with an _Ompf._ Louis grunts at the sudden impact and Niall ignores the noise unintentionally. "How'd you and Harry meet?  I heard ya talking earlier." He says and Louis smirks pulling his legs quickly out from under Niall.

"He had rotations in my home town, and I ran into him there." He says and looks at Niall quizzically. "He's not really a doctor right?" He asks and Niall starts to laugh.

"No way in hell.  He's smart but still not there." He states around laughter.  He then reaches over and grabs a handful of crisps from the bag shoving them into his mouth.  Louis chuckles to himself as he turns his attention back to the telly.  Nothing is on that holds his attention but it's alright.   Whether his mid will admit it or not, thinking about Harry is making him very happy.  His mind wanders back to the first time he met the doctor- well student.  He was so confident in himself though.  So sure of the medication.  God he must be smart, and for Louis, not being an ignorant wanker is a turn on.  _But Harry is a lad.  I like the ladies.  God think of Eleanor._ He forces his mind to go back to the night before where he was rocking his hips into her body and how his hands fit perfectly around her waist. Fuck she tasted so good on his mouth.  He licks his lips and takes a deep breath to steady himself and glances at his phone feeling it vibrate on his chest.  Pulling it to his ear he sits up and throws Niall an appologetic glance.

"'Ello?"

"Hey baby," Eleanor breathes across the line.  He lets out a breath and feels a smile cross his mouth.

"Hi love, how was work?" he asks and stands moving to the kitchen, leaving Niall the crisps.

"Good... so guess what." She teases making Louis chuckle. 

"What?" He asks as he grabs his cigarettes from his back pocket.  Placing one in his mouth he lights it breathing in. 

"I got the promotion. I'm meeting with Max in the next hour to get the new line organized and customized to us." She says excited.  Louis is happy for her, but getting her having to spend time with Max... He doesn't know.

"I'm happy for you love." He says a little tight, but she doesn't catch it.

"I am too! Oh we are doing the shoot in Paris!  I can't believe it Lou I'm going to Paris!" She cheers and Louis exhales with a smile.

"I'm happy for you love." He states again, catching himself. 

"I need to go, Max is here and we are getting fitted for some of the pieces." She says and he can hear her blow kisses his way. He chuckles and his hand opens on habit, figuratively catching the love in his hand.  The end of the line goes dead and Louis looks at the time. Almost time to go to Liam and Zayn's.  He takes one final, long drag before tossing the but down the sink, and running the water over it.  Stepping from the kitchen, Niall speaks up his blue eyes never leaving the screen.

"Girlfriend?" He asks and Louis nods moving to his room.

"Yeah, she's a model." He says and searches for a different Tee.  He knows more often than not he ends up wearing some one else beer, and covered in the sweat of many people. Hopefully some alcohol can clear his mind of Harry.  Pulling off his sweater, he grabs a tank with the words _Skate Tough_ etched over the black fabric.  moving into the living room he slides it down and Niall turns to look at him and whistles.

"Damn you got a lot of tattoos." The comment makes Louis smirk. 

"Thanks.  I may add on more this year, but who knows.  It's expensive." he states as he leans over pulling his Adidas sneakers lacing them on the outside, making Niall cringe. The Irish man stands and slowly and grabs his shoes, or more like man boots.  Louis scoffs to himself before looking at Niall.

"Where is this party at?" He asks then speaks again realizing how stupid he sounds. "I mean is it on or off campus." He corrects.  Niall speaks slowly.

"Okay this is going to sound really weird, but the Uni has a rule that you have to live on campus unless you are married, or have some other reason to live off.  Technically, as far as uni knows, Liam lives 'with his mum and dad' but really they signed on a flat right outside of London for him and Zayn." He explains then eyes Louis.  "You better not rat them out. It took a lot of balls for Liam to come out to his parents, and even more for him to ask Zayn to move in with him." He says harshly.  Louis holds his  hands up before speaking.

"No way mate, my lips are sealed." He states defensively and Niall nods slowly before sighing. 

"It's not like I don't trust ya.... it's just they finally are happy. I would hate as a friend for that to be ruined for them." He says and Louis chuckles.

"I may be an ass but I'm not a homewrecker." Louis jokes a small smirk floating across his mouth.  Niall snickers and looks up and grabs his phone.

"Well asshole, we should probably get moving.  It's not far, but it will take about 10 minutes to get there." he informs Louis.  Louis tucks his phone and wallet in his pocket and then stands straight following Niall out of the flat, locking their door. Flicking Louis the key, he speaks not looking at the other.

"We got keys when I checked in.  Don't know why they didn't give it to you, probably some attempt to make us bond and become life long mates." Niall states in a fake posh tone.  Louis snickers to himself.

"Trust me at my old uni, they made all of us go the the pitch and do things like hug other people and say 'I love you'.  Really weird if you ask me." He states then chuckles.  "My mate and I skipped the next day, being roommates and all, and played Fifa till the advisers found us.  God they were pissed." He laughs quietly hands in pocket. 

"Did you guys stay mates?" Niall asks as they come to an intersection. Louis nods slowly.

"Yeah, we were both Doncaster.  Different secondary schools though." He states thinking of his friend Oli and the first time they met.

_Louis nervously plays with his hair.  He has to have his roommate like him.  They have to get along.  He has this unrealistic expectation for himself.  If his roommate doesn't like him, then everything will have gone to shit.  First his father left, and if he can't make friends, with at least the boy he will be spending the next couple years with, it's done.  He'll just quit and go play footy for the Rovers.  Louis mum pushes her son forward._

_"Go on now Lou, it'll be okay." She reassures him.  Eleanor giggles from beside him and he sends a glare her way.  She sticks her tongue out and Louis sighs grabbing her hand and holding tightly. He raises one hand and knocks on the door three times.  From behind he hears shuffling and the door cracks open revealing a boy no older then 17 if that, with messy hair and freckles covering every inch of skin._

_"Hi I'm Oli!" He says and opens the door the entirety.  Louis scans the room and when he catches sight of the footy poster and the Xbox in the corner he brightens up._

A cold wind brings Lou back to reality and he glances around taking in the architecture.  Very simple straight lines.  A homey neighborhood.  Niall leads the way down a small road and makes a path through a neatly trimmed yard to a white house. 

"I thought they had a flat?" Louis speaks up and Niall chuckles.

"This is rich London.  Liam's parents are really rich, like top line people. One's in the House of Commons." he says and Louis swallows.  His mum is still working two jobs and Lottie is helping out as much as she can. But doing makeup at low key fashion events isn't going to get a load of cash. Louis swallows as Niall pushes open the door.  The decor catches Louis eye as soon as he walks in.  It's very modern, except for one of the back walls.  Graffiti covers every inch, and it's not the ugly graffiti Louis finds behind shops, no it's the kind that looks like art.  The kind that ends up circulating on the web for a few days.  Louis looks back towards a hall way where Zayn stands smiling.

"Hey!" he says excitedly.  Niall snorts and move to the table grabbing a beer out of the box and cracks it open on the edge of the table. 

"Already drunk I can see." He states and Zayn laughs loudly, for such a small lanky man. 

"Buzzed.  Not drunk.  Anyways come to the back, a good chunk of people are here." He says and Louis follows after grabbing a beer.  It may be shitty beer only Uni kids can afford, but beer is beer, and Louis needs one.  He follows Zayn to the back, pressing the beer to his lips. He allows the bitter taste to burn in his throat before hearing the cheering erupt nearby.  Opening the door Zayn reveals a large group of people gathered around a girl doing a keg stand.  Their chanting is deafening, reaching towards dangerously high numbers. 

"41, 42, 43" Just as the three slips from the crowd the girl flips over and Louis admires their legs.  Very strong.  As their legs hit the floor though, Lou chokes on his beer.  The lass is a lad.  And Harry at that.  He lips spread in a large smile and Zayn cheers as Liam walks by with a red cup in hand.

"Harry beat your record love!" He cheers towards Liam.  Liam rolls his eyes and Zayn laughs pulling him flush to his body, pressing his mouth to Liam's.  Louis pulls his eyes away as he drinks his beer.  Harry meets his eyes, blue on green, and a smirk crosses his lips.  Louis doesn't realize it but, Harry's goal for the night is to figure out if he is gay.  Being honest Harry doesn't really pay much attention to those labels though.  You just love who you love, there isn't any way around it in Harry's mind.  Not that he love's Louis, no it's much too early for that.  But a deep nesting infatuation with the man, that is not out of the picture.  Harry makes his way for Louis and runs hand through his hair shaking out the locks again. Louis attempts to keep his eyes off of Harry but the attraction to the man is unshakable, as it teases his eyes pulling him back to the Doc- student. He needs to get that straight in his head. Harry approaches confidently and flashes a crocked smile at Louis, his green eyes cloudy with alcohol.

"Hello Lou." He says and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Hello Curly." He responds and Harry laughs softly.

"Would you like a drink, or is standing next to Zayn and Liam as they neck good enough for you?" He asks and Louis glances over at the two.  Zayn's face is burried in Liam's neck as the latter is pressed against the far wall no more then 5 steps from Louis.  Louis steps away from the two love birds, who would rather neck then drink, and towards Harry.

"What's the drink of the night?" He asks as Harry grabs a cup off a table, and pours an orange, red and yellow looking liquid into the clear cup.

"Sex on the Beach." He says handing Louis the cup. Despite the perverted name Louis can't turn down the drink. He raises his glass very slightly to Harry before taking a drink; and another; and another.  He finishes the glass quickly a smile appearing on his thin lips.  Grabbing the ladle Louis pours enough in his cup to fill it to the brim.  Harry chuckles as he watches the lad tip it back, downing an eighth of the drink in one swig.  After a moment more, Louis licks his lips and looks back to Harry. 

"So curly.  How'd you come to meet Panyo and Malik?" He asks, having been filled in on last names by Niall earlier that day. "Seems like one eclectic group you have here." he adds slowly.

"Well... Liam's an engineering major, and the engineering and Pharm buildings are connected.  He always sat in the same seat to study and we ended up talking.  I introduced him to Zayn who I knew through my realistic art class, and they hit it off.  The next year Niall came here, and he and I roomed together for a year until I met the criteria to move off campus. Top Marks in almost all my classes. Loved him, but that kid is a morning person.  I've got my own place just a few blocks over." He says and looks to Louis out of the corner of his eye. "But what about you?  Doncaster, coming to London?" He asks teasingly.  Louis ignores the tone and takes another drink of his mix, down now to half the cup left.

"My last Uni... had problems with me.  Thought they were too good for Tommo." He replies sneaking Harry a glance.  Harry meets his eyes and Louis looks away taking a flustered drink.  "But uh...I missed a few payments on my tuition, and they kicked me.  When this uni heard they sent me a call and begged me to come, saying everything was covered except books and room." He says taking the last of the drink down.  Harry watches him fill it again and swallows tightly. "But yeah-"

"I'm gay." Harry blurts.  He blushes and Louis looks back to the curly haired lad.

"Okay?" he states trying to keep calm. The revelation Harry is gay doesn't bother him.  The fact that Harry has been flirting with him, and Louis lightly flirted back; that bothered him.

"You... don't care?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs, slowly taking a drink.

"Not particularly.  It 2015 people need to grow the fuck up." He says with a pissy tone before glancing back to Harry.  "But uh... yeah." He continues.  Harry takes that moment to release a long held breath.

"Okay... well after this I have some films set up at my flat.  You don't have to come, but it's a thing the boys and I started." He states.

"What film?" he asks and Harry looks at Louis a little shocked.  Maybe next time he like's someone he should just state his sexuality right off the cuff.

"The Anchorman." He states watching Louis for his reaction.  After a moment, and half a cup of alcohol later, Louis speaks up.

"Sure why not." Harry then smiles and looks to the floor where the keg stand was being abandoned. "But in the mean time, I'm going to beat your Keg stand record."


	5. F o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I love you so so so much! Comments would be appreciated but if not its fine! Much love xx

A deep pain settles into Louis head. He feels someone pushing at him and grumbles and curses under his breath. The person is relentless though, and continue to bother him. Smacking the hand away, Louis peels an eye open and in the dark room, over him is curly. He groans and rolls over trying to ignore him.

"Lou you need to get up." He says and Louis glares over his shoulder, finally pealing both eyes open.

"Why?" He grumbles feeling the hangover settling in.

"You have class at noon, but you need to see your adviser." He states simply. Louis slowly sits up and reaches around for his phone. He doesn't recognize the room, or the flat for that matter.

"Where am I?" He asks and glances over at Harry. Harry stays silent and kicks at a shoe on the floor. He cusses under his breath, realizing he's at the curly ones flat. Pushing the duvet off of him, he swing his legs over the edge of the bed. A building pressure in his head makes he stop and groan loudly. "Fuck!" He snaps to himself, not realizing that today was the first day of classes. Taking a deep breath he stands and comes face to chin with Harry. Shit that kid is tall. Louis pushes past him and grabs his Adidas trainers from the floor lacing them up quickly. Harry watches Louis and when he searches for his belongings.

"Where the fuck is my shirt?" He snaps and Harry speaks softly, a little startled by the boy's new frustration.

"It got beer on it while you did the Keg stand. You beat my record." He says and Louis stands with a sigh. He's happy of his accomplishment, but he really liked that top. "It's in the washing machine. If you need to I have some -"

"I'll need to borrow a jumper." Louis interrupts Harry's monologue sharply. Harry just simply nods and moves to a white dresser and pulls out a simple grey one, that must be a few sizes too big for him. Louis snatches it from him and pulls it over his head not bothering to comment. He's simply pissed and the way he rolls the sleeves up shows that. Moving into the hall Harry follows silently watching him. The impeccable flat shines in the sunlight and Louis can't stop the scoff. "Did anyone even come over last night?" he asks hoarsely. Harry nods silently as he watches Louis go to his kitchen and search cabinets for ibuprofen.

"Liam and Zayn were here till an hour ago when their class started and Niall is still asleep in the guest bedroom." He says quietly watching the small man destroy his organization in his kitchen. Moving to the fridge Louis lets out a sigh seeing only the shit food of a wannabe hippie. Kale, bananas, some weird fruit that he doesn't recognize. He pulls it out and holds it to Harry.

"What the hell is this?" He snaps irritated.

"A pomegranate. You eat-"

"I don't care." He snaps and shoves it back in the fridge settling on the banana. He searches for peanut butter, and finds some, thankfully, right next to the bread. Going to work on a sandwich Louis grumbles and looks over his shoulder. "Yes?" he asks and glances around the kitchen, hoping to find his cigarettes.

"Well you are in my flat." Harry says softly. Louis rolls his eyes aggravated, returning his attention to making his sandwich. The scientific accuracy of this hangover cure is little to none, but it always helps Louis avoid at least the nausea and light sensitivity.

"Where's my cigarettes?" he asks folding the bread over on itself and placing it in his mouth.

"On the Island." He says and tosses them to the elder. Louis pulls one out as he takes a bite, devouring half the sandwich right there. Placing it in his mouth he grabs the lighter from in the pack and ignites the stick. Taking a deep drag he exhales a lung full of smoke at Harry.

"Thanks. If I left anything here tell Niall." He snaps and grabs his phone shoving it in his pocket as he runs out the door. Harry looks after him then at his kitchen, which is now a mess. Sighing he goes to work at clearing the disaster Louis left behind. As Harry cleans, Louis is jogging to his flat, wasting no time on his journey. Fiddling with his key, he finally shoves it in the lock and pushes the door open grabbing his backpack and skateboard. Exiting he drops the board to the ground and steps on in one fluid motion before pushing off towards the science building. Swerving around students and staff he jumps a flight of stairs and lands before slowing to a stop right before the main door to the natural science building. Flipping the board up Louis grabs it and holds it under his arm before entering and going to the bathroom. Leaning the board on the wall he runs his hands under the water and rubs the water over his face and neck. Flicking his hands dry he runs them over his trousers and looks into the mirror. His eyes scan his face for a long moment before something at the edge of the jumper catches his eye. Reaching a hand up he pulls the collar of it down revealing a very dark and very large love bite.

 He tugs the collar down and all over his It is What It is tattoo are love bites. He groans loudly. Those weren't there after him and Eleanor, he knows that for certain. Leaning his head in his hands he tries to think back to last night, but nothing comes to mind. Looking up he pulls at his collar again and see's it's in a place he knows he likes it. He takes a deep breath. He did not cheat on El. No way in hell. He isn't like that he knows he isn't. He loves her so much, he can't be that person that fucks a relationship up because of alcohol. He can't. He takes a deep breath trying to stead himself, and checks the time. Ten minutes before his meeting with the adviser. He pulls at the jumper but feels as if everyone can see the large red marks that adorn his chest like a necklace. He grabs a paper towel and wipes at his hands and face before standing and rubbing a hand over his unshaven face. Closing his eyes, he feels the ghost of a mouth gliding across his mouth and neck. He shivers thinking about how nice it feels. It's not similar to Eleanor's kisses though, much softer, almost like the person is afraid they would break him. He takes a deep breath and relishes in the memory of the mouth. Grabbing his skateboard he leaves the lou and walks down the halls following the signs towards the nursing office. Entering a perky lady catches his attention and tells him to go back to Dr. Shauber's office. Slowly walking back he takes his time examining the decor, trying to keep his mind off his love bite problems. Raising a hand he knocks on the door three times and waiting for an answer. The door opens and an older woman who smiles and tells Louis to sit down. He does so anxious about the meeting. He shouldn't be but he is. The Doctor smiles at him and then speaks in a cheerful voice

"So Louis I took a look through your transcripts and it appears that you fulfilled all the requirements for the program up to this date. For this semester we suggest you take at least one Liberal art class though, music, watercolor, digital design. Do any of those intrigue you?" She asks and Louis scratches his chin, and makes a mental note to shave tonight.

"I'll do the music." He states finally and the doctor turns and punches a few numbers into her computer.

"Alright. You are scheduled in for men's barbershop quintet. It was missing a member and it was the only time that fit your schedule. Is that alright, or do you want to put it off till next semester?" She asks turning her chair back to face Louis. He waves it off.

"No don't worry about it, I'll take it now." He says wishing he could go back to bed.

"If that's the case Louis then you can be on your way. I hope you stop by throughout the semester!" She pipes up cheerily. But Louis is already gone. He didn't mean to escape that fast, but God having to listen to her fake cheery voice for another moment was going to make him nauseous. Leaving the building he steps into the chilly air of the September morning and takes a deep breath letting the cold air fill his lungs. Looking around he notices Harry walking into the Pharmacy building with Niall beside him look tired and worn. Louis almost turns to go back to his flat to grab some snack bars for the day, but stops when he catches a red mark on Harry's neck. Staring at the mark he has to pull his eyes away as anger fills him. From all his years with Eleanor, he knows what the love bites he leaves look like, and he knows that one is from him. Torn from walking away and from confronting Harry, Louis stands in the doorway dumbfounded until someone bumps into him as they leave the building. He moves to the side, closer to where Harry stopped to talk to Niall. Niall bids him goodbye and goes towards the Business building leaving Louis a few seconds to make up his mind. It doesn't take him long though, and very quickly he makes his way to Harry.

"Hey Styles!" He snaps and Harry looks up with a grin and a wave, but his face lowers when he see's Louis demeanor.

"Uh..." He can't get an actual word out before Louis grabs his arm and pulls him away from the eyes of others. The closest building, besides Pharmacy, is the Chapel so Louis quickly pulls Harry there. Marching in the back and pulling him into the bathroom, Louis locks the single person lou and turns and glares at Harry. "Hi?" He says cautiously and Louis's glare intensifies.

"Oops." He states shortly pulling down his collar. "Care to explain?" He asks and Harry blushes feeling embarrassed.

"I... Louis hear me out." He stammers quietly.

"Are you fucking me!" He snaps and then his eyes grow huge at the thought. "Tell me we didn't fuck!" He snaps and Harry holds his hands out with a peaceful intention.

"No not that, I promise!" He replies shakily. "I may be gay but I'm not a rapist damnit!" He says softly. Louis looks him up and down with quavering hands. He can't stay mad at Harry, but he needs to blame someone. 

"I... Well you!" he stumbles over his words.  As hazy as last night was, he knows who ever was kissing him, was doing a wonderful job.  "Damnit." He cusses again and Harry looks at him wondering what was going through his mind.  Louis swallows scared to ask the next question.  "Curly." He says softly with fear in his voice. "Did we consent." He whispers and Harry barely moves. "Curly!" Louis snaps fear flooding his senses. 

"Yeah, I promise." Harry says so softly Louis barely picks it up.  He lets out a long breath and his mind frantically tries to figure out what to do next.  He can't tell Eleanor, that would crush her.  But he likes Harry and the thought of what may have happened the night before, although frightening to Louis, is also intriguing.  Louis takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"No one. And I mean absolutely no one finds out about this." Louis states deathly quietly. "That was an accident Harry.  I have a girlfriend and I love her dearly. So this stays way low key.  So lowkey it's that picture your mum has of you from year six that you hide in the way back of your closet, under all the pillows and blankets and shoes.  Okay." Louis states.  Harry nods and then smirks at Louis before making a comment.

"You know if you liked it you can say.  I won't judge ya, I know I'm pretty good." he says with a wink.  Louis groans and pushes Harry out of the way to leave the lou.  "Lads and I are getting supper at 5.  Feel free to join us." He calls and Louis flicks him the bird as he leaves the church.  "Come on Tommo, it'll be fun!" He shout following him and Louis sighs.

"If you agree to never call me Tommo again then sure." He says and Harry's eyes spark with joy.  

"Deal! I have to go, class starts in three minutes.  See ya!" He calls and runs to the Pharmacy building.  Louis sighs and drops his skateboard to the ground and checks his watch.  He's got an hour before his class.  More then enough time to run for a coffee. Placing a foot on the board he pushes off and starts towards the coffee shop on the other end of campus.


	6. F i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! Can I please get comments though? That's all I'm asking but the amount of views is staggering! I love you all! Also if you want a reason to comment tell me the song reference in this chapter! All the references are from One Direction and this one is relatively easy to find! I love you!   
> Much love xx

Classes for the first day were relatively slow, like they are at most unis.  Going over the syllabus and discussing all the oh so important information, like plagiarism is an automatic zero, no extensions on anything ever, except you have an emergency then talk to the professor and they will give you a three week extension.  It's nothing new to Louis and his schedule paces out to a good block of classes, leaving him a break for a late lunch at one, then back to class at three. Harry has the same break as him, and when the curly lad caught Louis eye in the lobby between the Pharmacy and Natural Science buildings, Louis had to turn away as chagrin flooded his system. Harry just chuckled and went back to talking to a group of girls who giggled and pointed to his neck, taking notice of the love bite that Harry didn't bother to hide. 

Louis can't help but imagine giving him another, just to smite him.  Running his mouth over the boys neck, and grasping the skin in his teeth before sucking on it and working his teeth over the flesh leaving a bruise.  He breaks from his thoughts and chides himself, but not without confusion. His crotch is flooded with sensation, and he doesn't know what to do with it.  El. lea. nor. He sounds out each syllable in his mind and bites his cheek.  Turning to take the trek up a flight of stairs he walks across a catwalk to a little patio behind a set of glass doors determined to get Harry off his mind.  Louis grabs his laptop and sets it in front of him and debates getting on the internet and screwing off there, but pulls his phone out. He sends a text to Eleanor asking if she can get on Facetime and she answers very quickly.  With a happy smile he plugs his headphones into his Macbook and waits for the call. It takes Eleanor only a moment to send the message and he clicks it on with a smile.  After a moment her image comes onto the screen.  She smiles and waves with her dainty little hand.  

"Hey," She breathes across the mic.  He can't stop the smile the crosses his face and is happy he got to talk to her. 

"Hey," He responds with just as airy of a tone.  "I miss you." He says leaning forwards towards the laptop wishing he could see and touch her.  

"I miss you too." She says and fiddles with her nails. "So I was going through some things with your mum today and saw that you forgot a few shirts and things that you wear a lot.  We sent them down today, along with some things from your sisters." She states with a light tone. Louis nods and trails his eyes over her body and the curve of her waist. God he wants her right now. He lays a hand over his crotch and looks back to her face on the screen. 

"Thank you love.  How was work?" He asks and she shrugs. 

"We didn't do much, just looked at themes for the new line.  Max wasn't too thrilled with some of the options, but we persuaded them to go our way." She says happily.  She sighs and looks at the screen finding Louis eyes.  "I miss you." She says softly. "Like a lot." Louis watches her eyes mist and he nods.

"Don't cry it'll be okay." He says and when she wipes her face he speaks softly.  "Hey, it'll be okay." He repeats and glances around before breathing out a line from one of her favorite songs. "I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day.  Superman's got nothing on me.  I'm only one call away." She smiles at the screen and he chuckles. "See.  Nothing can go wrong with Tommo around." He states and she laughs. 

"If you say so." She teases and takes a deep breath while looking off screen. "I have to go.  There's a meeting  I need to be at." She says and he nods before she blows him on screen kisses and hanging up.  Leaning back as his screen fades back to his blue wave background, he runs a hand through his hair. He has his barbershop class in twenty minutes, but he's not sure where it is. Probably at the music building.  Louis packs up his laptop his mind still resting on his conversation with El.  He wishes he could see her today, because this long distance thing is going to kill him.  Not being able to touch and love and kiss her.  He shakes the thoughts off as he walks down the stairs, and out the door.  Hopping onto his board he skates towards the front of campus not having to dodge many people because he's out in the middle of an hour.  Taking the long way to the building he still gets there fifteen minutes early. Being the energetic creature he is, Louis can't simply sit still outside the building so he drops his backpack and looks around for something to do.  Finding a decent sized hill Louis places his board back on the ground and pushes himself towards the bottom of the hill.  Kicking his board up he does a few tricks and lands them all without any problem.  Pushing himself to the top of the hill again he turns the board around and starts back down at a faster speed then before.  About to kick up, of course, Harry appears from a path that comes from the direction of the Science buildings.  Barely missing the curly lad Louis stops his board and turns to glare at Harry and Harry stands there startled.

"What was that for?" He asks grabbing his board from the ground and turning to face Harry. 

"I didn't mean to.  I have class here at three." He says softly.  

"What class?" Lou asks softly as he makes his way to his bag, sending a prayer its not the quintet. 

"I have a quintet here with Liam, Zayn, Niall and some new lad..." He says and then laughs. "You're the new guy aren't you!" He asks excited.  Louis sighs and nods. 

"Guess I'm not getting away from you any time soon am I." He states bitterly.  First he finds out he made out with Harry, and now he has to sing with him.  The frustration is building in Louis by the second.

"Guess not." Harry says and pushes open the side door to the building.  Waiting for Louis he watches the boy bend over to grab his bag, not being ashamed when he catches him staring.  Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Why are you so infatuated with me." Louis finally asks as the door shuts. Harry shrugs. 

"Not sure.  Maybe the fact when you didn't know I wasn't a doctor you looked up to me.  And you were frazzled when I caught you buying condoms." He says smirking and throwing a glance to Louis.  Lou blushes a pretty pink color, and Harry pulls his eyes back to himself still smirking. 

"I didn't expect to run into you, let alone everything else." He says carefully picking his words.  

"Everything else?" Harry asks actually curious.  What else did that boy mean? Louis just shakes his head and runs a hand over his fringe, primping and preening his hair.  Harry turns into a decent sized room where Liam and Zayn are already comfortable on the couch together.  Niall appears out of another door way and throws his backpack on the floor and falling face first on the couch letting his legs sprawl over the couple.  

"I hate uni." he grumbles and Harry chuckles sitting on another seat. 

"You just hate it because you're hung over." He states and Niall grumbles something that sounds like fuck off.  Louis sits on the floor against the wall as he receives a text from Eleanor telling him shes sorry for having to leave so suddenly but work was calling her.  Louis clicks his phone down, knowing she won't mind. 

"What are you here for Louis?" Liam asks and Louis smirks as he reaches into his bag for cigarettes.  

"I guess I'm your fifth member." He says as Zayn motions for a smoke.  Louis tosses him the pack and his lighter letting the lanky boy take one.  It won't kill him, and it might help him later on if he's down a cigarette. Harry sighs watching the two light up. 

"You would think you two would be more careful with your lungs." He states and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Yes, because your such the health freak." Louis states taking a long drag.  

"You are the nurse.   You should know more then anyone." Harry retorts casually.  Louis sends a harsh glare to Harry.  Sure he knows, but he can't just drop it. 

"You know if you took a psychology class you-"

"I have a minor in Psychology, but good try." Harry says.  "Maybe I could help you since you don't seem to understand it so well." He says lightly but Louis fumes cigarette hanging off his hand.  Taking a long drag before putting it out he speaks. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" He snaps making the others stare at the two. 

"You know exactly what I mean," Harry says not letting Louis bitterness get to him.  He was like him once, denying himself what was right in front of him.  Letting himself explore his freshman year was the best thing he had ever done. Louis scoffs and looks the other way as the instructor pops his head in.  

"Alright alright boys, it's okay calm down." A new person who appears in the doorway states.  He's very plain but a devilish smile adorns his mouth. "What's wrong?" He asks catching onto the tension and Zayn's face errupts into a smile.

"James!" Zayn cheers and Harry stands hugging the man quickly.  He greets all the boys including Louis asking why he's here.

"I needed a fine arts credit apparently, figured I'd get it here." He states sounding bored.  The man, James Wilson, just smiles and wishes him luck.  This class although old for the boys still requires a syllabus as they cover ground rules. It only takes five minutes and their hour and a half long class still has a lot of time to cover.

"Alright, I know you're all going to hate me since I know your ranges, except Louis, sorry mate, but we need an audition for this academia year before we can even progress." James states.  He requested to just call him James, blue shirt, anything except that guy or hey dude. "So starting now we are doing auditions." Louis's chest constricts.  Fuck. He can't sing now.  But when Niall sits up and opens his mouth to sing James laughs. 

"Stand up Niall you know the drill." He states Niall grumbles something and James speaks. "Or I can call you Neil for the next three weeks." He adds as he clicks a pen.  Niall sighs and stands and clears his throat before he sings out a verse of the Scripts song Paint the Town Green.  The rest of the room stays silent and before Louis can think about what to do it's his turn.  He swallows and glances around and licks his lips.  Standing he takes a breath and lets his voice sing out the chorus of I'll look after You.  Letting it die out James nods and writes something down. 

"Good or bad first?" He asks and Louis bites his cheek not answering.  He doesn't want either now.  "Alright going with bad.  You're not confident.  Be confident. You need air support, and from the way this room smells I'm going to assume either you or Malik lit up.  The good thing is you have a very nice voice when you use it.  Use it.  Don't hold back. " He says and Louis nods slowly.  He hates this.  James stands and stretches.  "Okay I'm tired, so class over go do what young men do, and please not on my couch!" He shouts when Zayn grabs the back of Liam's neck with a snicker. The two laugh before standing and exiting hand in hand.  Louis grabs his board and back pack about to leave when Harry stops him. 

"Don't take it personal.  When I first started I got -" 

"Oh yes what did mister perfect get told this time?" Louis snaps and Harry looks at him surprised and hurt.  

"What I never said I was perfect." Harry says and Louis takes a deep breath to steady himself.  

"I don't mean to be an ass.  But you have everything together, about to graduate a year early, and I can barely think straight right now because I made out with you less then 24 hours ago.  I don't want to be rude, but if you could leave me alone for a few hours, or a day, that would be great." Louis says trying to keep a steady voice.  He really would enjoy Harry under different circumstances, but the events of last night, and the guilt of cheating on El are weighing on his mind.  Harry nods slowly. 

"Well... I hope you get everything together.  I'll see you tomorrow." Harry says softly leaving the room. Louis exits taking a different path than Harry and once outside places his board on the ground before starting to his flat.  Niall won't be back till later, claiming he needed to pick up some books at the store.  Stopping as he approaches the path to his flat, he pulls his board to his side, and grabs his key from his back pocket.  Fiddling with it as he tries to control his anxious energy, he drops the key and grumbles something.  Leaning over to grab it he he catches sight of familiar boots in front of him.  Looking up a smile bright enough to over power the sun crosses his face. 

"El!" He cries out and drop his board.  Pulling his girlfriend close to him he picks her up and spins her hearing her squeal at his actions.  Louis chuckles placing her on the ground, and touches her face pulling her mouth to his. 

"Hey," She says softly in her light voice he didn't think he'd get to hear in person for... months.  

"What... what are you doing here!  London is three hours from your work!" he says and pulls her in for another kiss. 

"I took on another meeting today and yesterday to get the next 24 hours off." She says softly and trails her fingers over his chest and stomach.  "Maybe you can make it worth while." She whispers in his ear as she runs her tongue over the lobe.  Louis blushes and nods as he unlocks the door.  Pulling her in she pulls him close to her and kisses his mouth hungrily.  Louis isn't unfamiliar with her spontaneity but it still catches him off guard.  Pulling his mouth from hers she move her lips to his neck and he moans deep in his chest.  

"Bed.  Now." He grunts grabbing her wrist and pulling the to his room together.  She shuts his door as he pulls the blinds close and then turns.  Grabbing her waist he runs his hands over the large black and gold flecked jumper she's wearing, feeling the delicate curve of her waist.  He buries his face in her neck licking a path from her collar bone to her ear.  Pushing her top up he glances at her when he doesn't feel a bra on her ribs.  She leans to his ear as her hand wanders down to the bulge in his jeans. 

"What's the hold up love?" She ask cheekily and he smirks before pulling the entirety of her top off leaving her chest free and bare. Her hand slips under his jumper and she pulls it off and stares at him with love in her eyes, yet as the travel lower the love turns to confusion then hurt.  "Lou..." She breaths and reaches to touch one of the marks on his chest.  He looks down and feels the shame he forgot the moment she arrived enter him again.  He tries to form words but they fall flat on his tongue. "Louis what is this.  They aren't from me." She says and looks at him tears forming in her eyes.  

"El..." He finally breathes.  "Listen I didn't mean for it-"

"Did you cheat?" She asks firmly.  Louis swallows and speaks. 

"Not like you think.  Love come here." He says and reaches for her.  She backs away and covers he chest with the top in her hands. "El, please hear me out.  There was a party-"

"Not the best way to start this out." She mumbles.  Louis sighs and fumbles with his hair. "You get thirty seconds before I walk out." She says shortly.  Louis looks at her and swallows again. 

"Hear me out.  I was at a party and got drunk but I didn't go and have sex I promise... its hard to explain, but just believe me I'm not any happier about it!" He says becoming frantic.  He can't loose her, he just can't. "Okay so hate me or love me but it was with a lad, and I didn't like it anymore than you do." He admits praying she'll understand.  She lets out a breath and looks at him. 

"I'm not happy.  And honestly.... you know I can't stay with you." She says and he nods and reaches for her.

"Please then.  Let me love you one last time?  Please?" He begs tears pricking his eyes.  He knows he screwed up. 

"Let me finish." She says softly dropping her shirt to the floor.  "I can't stay with you... but I can't cut you out.  Love three hours is a long drive, and I'm willing to make it but maybe this is just proof we should take a year off to focus on ourselves.  We still will text and call and if you need anything I'll answer I promise. But maybe for now... this is best." She says staying relatively calm for a girl who just discovered her boyfriend cheated on her with a guy, intentional or not.  Louis nods against her forehead. She leans up into his mouth and kisses him softly running her tongue over his lip making him shudder. 

"But for now.  Can you make sure I don't forget you?" She asks her hands hovering above his junk.  He nods lifting her and laying her on his bed before latching his mouth to her skin.

"Anything for you love." He breathes out.  For the rest of the night, all that comes from that room is the quiet moans and murmurings of sweet nothings.  


	7. S i x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for still reading! Idk if I'll develop a schedule for updating, I probably should, but just check back in through the week! I love you guys! xx

Louis holds the pillow close to his chest not being able to stop crying. Not loud wailing cries but the soft cries that no one can hear. Niall left for class already, but Louis doesn't have anything to do until three thirty. He takes a harsh gasp as his body is quietly wracked with sobs. How does he do this. Moving on from Eleanor. They were suppose to be each others firsts and lasts. Last first kiss, last first partners, last first sex. God he had sex with her last night. He buries his face in the pillow and sucks in a horribly loud breath that covers the sound of the door to the flat opening. He rubs his face with his sweater. God it smells like her still.

"Louis?" A voice sounds making the boy blush. He frantically wipes at his face but it doesn't cover the red eyes and scratchy voice.

"Yeah?" He asks trying to keep his voice steady. Harry moves around to sit on the floor in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly reaching out to stroke Louis hair. Louis lets it go, although he doesn't know why he did.

"What are you doing here?" he asks and Harry speaks evenly, remaining clam.

"I was going to meet Niall, but it looks like he's not here. What's wrong?" Harry asks again and Louis takes in a breath, trying to ignore the scent of her perfume filling his senses.

"El and I broke up. She saw the love bites you left on me." He says a bit pointedly before sucking in another breath as the tears fall again. "Just.... fuck! I hate this I want her back!" he blubbers as tears fall out. Harry stares at the boy and reaches a hand forward. Technically he shouldn't be there, but he is and he hates seeing Louis like this. Loosing a love is always tough, but Harry knows he is part of the reason for it. He touches Louis quivering shoulder and pulls the smaller boy towards him. Running his hand over Louis frizzy hair he holds him. Louis's hands slowly uncurl from around the pillow and wrap around Harry as his head nestles into his shoulder. Harry simply runs his hands through the small ones hair letting him get his tears out. It takes some time until Louis stops crying and shaking but when he does Harry is still holding him. Louis pulls himself away from Harry, but only a little.  He likes the presence of curly.  He runs a hand over his face trying to remove as much evidence of his broken heart as possible. Harry touches Louis cheek softly making the smaller boy tense up.

Is this something he wants to pursue? Another relationship so soon, and one with a man at that. Louis swallows trying to pull his thoughts together. He feels Harry's thumb running under his eye pulling away tears. Louis looks up at Harry and slowly reaches his hand towards Harry's face. He cautiously goes to lay his hand on the curly lads cheek, flinching when Harry glances at the hand. He lays it anyways, and swallows. _What am I doing?_ He asks himself. Watching Harry's reaction to his hand on his cheek Louis licks his lips. Harry watches infatuated with him and stares at his lips. Louis leans up slowly to Harry's mouth making the normally boisterous and loud lad become quiet and meek. Louis holds his face close to Harry's, their noses brushing. Harry takes the chance and leans closer, which Louis responds to by leaning in and pressing their mouths together.

The two boys lean into each other and Harry makes a quiet sound at the response to Louis mouth on his. Louis doesn't think just pushes and pulls his lips against Harry's. This is wrong, he knows that but not because Harry is a lad. He just broke it off with Eleanor due to these reasons. But damn it feels so good.Harry teases Louis's lips with his tongue softly,  almost begging for his mouth to part.  The elders mouth opens greedily pulling Harry's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it before Harry gasps and pulls his mouth away from Louis. He moves his mouth to Louis neck, floating his mouth along the jugular vein. Louis groans something as Harry pushes him onto his back and runs his tongue over his neck quickly before nipping at the skin. Louis moans softly as Harry's mouth attaches to his neck, sucking and biting a love bite into his collar bone. Harry smirks against Louis skin as he twists his hand through the curly hair. Harry buries his face against Louis skin and leaves a satisfied chuckle. The door squeaks and Harry pulls back from Louis and tousles his hair trying to hide the previous actions. Louis sits up against the couch and tugs at his shirt and runs a hand through his hair. Harry smirks at Louis and looks at Niall who is setting his bag on the floor.

"Hey mate." He says calmly but from Louis position on the couch he has full view of Harry's hand on his crotch as he rearranges it to hide the blooming erection. Louis knows hes turned on, but giving Harry the privilege of watching him touch himself, is out of the question. Louis instead opts to stand and run a hand over his face before going to the kitchen to grab his cigarettes. Pulling one out with his teeth, he lights it and sucks in a deep long drag.

"You okay?" Niall asks glancing back at Louis who flicks ash into the sink. He rubs his eyes and nods slowly.

"Yeah..." He says softly and hoarsely. He knows his voice is terse behind his swollen lips.

"You don't sound like it. Where'd Eleanor go. I never got to see her." Niall state pulling bread, deli meat and cheese from the fridge. Louis takes a shaky drag before speaking again.

"We uh... are taking a break." He says and Niall stops for a moment in his sandwich making process.

"I'm sorry." He says softly his hand hovering the bread bag. Pulling another two slices he makes a sandwich while Louis finishes his cigarette. His breathing is still tagged as he tosses the but into the sink and running water. Niall slides Louis a sandwich and sends him a sad smile.

"It'll work out mate. Don't worry about it." He says kindly as he pulls two hard lemonades from the fridge. Harry stands and moves to be next to Louis, trying to comfort the boy as much as possible.  Even though Harry is almost two years younger than Louis, he knows the pain he feels. It sucks, nothing else to say on it, besides it simply sucks. Harry touches Louis shoulder.  

"I'm truly sorry Lou." He states softly look at Louis face, especially his lips.  Niall takes a bite of his sandwich and quickly finishes the hard lemonade.  

"I have class in the next thirty and a mate wanted to meet up to go over our project." He says and puts his sandwich in his mouth while grabbing his backpack.  He calls goodbye and as the door shuts Harry takes a deep breath.

"Lou-"

"That was a mistake." He says softly and reaches for another cigarette.  Harry puts his hand over the pack stopping Louis in his tracks.

"Talk to me." He says softly and touches his cheek.  Louis pushes his hand away and takes a deep breath trying too find his words.  "Did you like it?" He presses to get Louis to talk.  The older fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

"Look Harry.  I probably did, but I just broke it off with Eleanor not even four hours ago.  Give me some time to get myself together... and maybe." He says and looks through the kitchen feeling very cramped. He maneuvers his way around the curly lad and into the living area where he grabs his phone and shoes.  

"So you're saying you'll give me a chance?" Harry asks following Louis, leaning over the edge of the couch. Louis groans.

"I'm trying to figure this all out. I don't know what this" he motions between them "means.  All I know is I have class in an hour and a half, I have a pounding headache, and apparently the lab I'm in needs slides to be printed out." He says standing with a grumble and a sigh.  Pulling his arms around himself he squeezes tightly, almost like he's trying to hold himself together.  Boys don't cry.  He takes a quick step to his bedroom and reappears a moment later with his backpack and skate board.  He takes a deep breath and then speaks. 

"I get out at 6.  I don't care if you want to hang out, but please.  No more of that thing you do okay." He says softly. Harry nods and chews on his cheek for a moment, a nervous habit his mum loves to tease him about. 

"I have class five thirty to seven." he replies and racks his head for home work.  Nothing really intense, at least for him. Go over the manual for his lab tomorrow morning, and go over public relations. "I don't have a lot of course work though, so just text me if you get lonely." He says and adds on quietly. "I know it may not be the option you want, but my flat is open to you if you need to get away and just drink and relax." He says. Louis nods rummaging around in his bag for something before zipping it up and throwing it on his back.  

"Thanks." He says quietly and goes to the door letting Harry follow him slowly.  Locking it behind him, Harry grabs his helmet off his bike strapping it under his chin.  Louis watches a bit entranced.  So the boy with the fluffy shirts, long hair, and majors in Pharmacy, also rides a personalized motorcycle.  Louis shakes his head and drops his board to the ground pushing off towards the front of campus, hoping to get some caffeine in him.  He won't admit it but the headache is from crying for so hard and long.  He tangles his fingers in the cuffs of his shirt before swerving around a group of girls. One of the whistles and the rest giggle.  He ignores them as he rides into the coffee shop, and jumps from the board gracefully.  Picking it up he slides it under his arm and enters the shop ordering a latte.  It's not what he prefers but he has a feeling they won't get his order right if he orders anything else.  He waits for his name to be called, yet is bumped into by a familiar lanky boy.  Zayn automatically apologizes obviously embarrassed for his actions. 

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" He asks again and Louis nods running his hand through his hair playing with his fringe. 

"Yeah no big deal." He mumbles and grabs his drink about to exit to go sit in the lobby of his next class. 

"Come sit with me, I'm not too busy." Zayn offers and Louis sighs. "Unless you're too busy." he adds quickly. Louis takes a sip from his cup before speaking. 

"It's nothing you did Zayn, I'm just in a pissy mood." He states sadly.  Zayn motions back to his corner booth, and Louis obliges.  Maybe talking to him will help him straighten out his thoughts. The two slide into their seats and Louis drops his bag next to him as Zayn straightens and organizes his work. 

"What's got you pissy?" he asks casually as he sips at an iced americano.  Louis shrugs and then sighs. 

"Eleanor broke up with me." He says and Zayn raises an eyebrow. 

  
"What for?  From the looks of your neck, I would think you two are still together." He says and Louis blushes raising his hand to a specific bite.  

_Her mouth runs over his neck as she slowly grinds her naked hips on his.  They move their bodies torn between pulling away and properly fucking, or trying to get as much of each other with every touch.  Her mouth pulls Louis from his frustration when she attaches her mouth to a point under his jaw and sucks hard causing him a twinge of pain.  He moans loudly making her hum against his skin._

_"Shh love don't want your flat mate hearing you." She teases before returning to working her mouth on his neck._

Louis takes a slow breath pulling his mind from last night. 

"Yeah uh... she didn't think it was going to work out with the distance." He bull shits. Zayn chuckles. 

"Breakup sex." He states simply.  Louis nods taking a drink. "Okay be honest.  Why did you two break up." He asks and Louis narrows his eyes at the window not wanting to be mad at the bloke.  

"I told you-"

"Louis, please.  We may have been drunk Sunday night, but when Harry finds someone he likes, he makes it known." He says simply.  Louis blushes a furious red color. 

"What does that mean." He asks tightly.

"He didn't preach it to the campus.  But he won't hide his fond." Zayn replies as his pencil runs over his paper sketching out a scene of two bodies intertwined.  Louis's eyes focus on that for the time being. "And I remember him snogging you at the movie after.  No one else does.  But you two were definitely snogging hard core." He says and pulls his pencil back.  It's not the best in Zayn's eyes but the quick sketch is good for his current desire.  Draw what you most want and you will improve it.  He places his pencil back on the page and starts to darken and shade the lines. 

"Does anyone else remember?" Louis asks quietly watching Zayn's work.  His face is close the paper trying to absorb every little line and detail. 

"Liam didn't mention anything to me." he says and moves his eyes back to his paper for an instant before sitting up straight. "Do you like Harry?" He asks a smirk wanting to appear on his mouth. 

"I.... I don't know!  I just broke up with Eleanor, I can't decide what I like right now besides her." He says frazzled.  Zayn lets his mouth fall and touches Louis arm. 

"Hey don't worry.  When I came here I had a smoking hot girlfriend, she is actually still here. But we feel out after I met Liam.  If you think I wasn't torn and confused over it all then you are way wrong.  Why do you think I smoke." he says and looks towards the door with a happy smile spreading. "Speak of the devil." He says and a pretty girl slides into the booth next to Louis.  

"Sorry I'm late dance class took forever." She says and looks to Louis. "Hello darling." She says happily and Louis nods. 

"He just broke up with his girlfriend." Zayn states going back to his sketch.  Louis rolls his eyes. 

  
"I'm sorry love." She says and Louis nods tightly. "Was it because of Harold?" She asks and Louis grumbles. 

"Kinda.  But I can't be mad at him." He says and checks his watch. "Sorry I have to go, I have class in fifteen minutes." He states grabbing his board and coffee and slides out of the booth without another word.  Exiting the shop Perrie pouts her pretty lips turned down.

"Is normally this moody?" she asks and Zayn shrugs.

"Probably not. He's just confused." He says and pulls away from his work.  "Is this good?" he asks sliding it across the table. Perrie studies the sketch.  Two bodies, genders not identifiable, are tangled together under a sheet. Zayn's harsh hand writing underneath reads Love who you Love

"It's nice. Who is it for?" She asks and Zayn shrugs placing it in his folder. 

"I'll probably slip it to Harry. He likes that fake deep shit." He teases and she laughs to herself watching the man she use to love smile.  He's better though with Liam, he gives him everything she couldn't. A guaranteed future, a reliable source of income, a home.  She can barely guarantee herself a job after she graduates. But Liam can.  And for that she loves him.


	8. S e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the well reception of this fic! Together with my wattpad account I think I have about 650 views which isn't much but I'm proud of it! For the record the fic is kept up to date (posted as wrote) on wattpad since I started it in November and only really picked it up in January thanks to two lovely girls Emma and Shelby. I'll let you read but thank you so so so much!

 

Louis Tomlinson was completely stumped.  Even though he knew what he felt for Harry wasn't normal, he couldn't help but focus on it.  It had been three days since Eleanor and him broke it off, and three days since he kissed Harry.  He's so confused.  But tomorrow is the weekend so the opportunity to drink away the confusion is very pleasing in Louis mind.  He sits in the coffee shop with a cup of tea he brought with him.  It took one bad order for him to swear to never trust the shop to make his drink again.  It's almost time for him to go to his quintet practice, but he needs to finish one more problem for his math course.  Writing out the problem he scratches his neck as he tries to figure out the math.  Should've take this course last year.  Fuck. He grumbles to himself and fiddles with it before someone taps on his table.  Looking up he see's Liam and Zayn standing there hand in hand with smiles blooming ear to ear.  

"Oh hey," Louis says pushing all his work to one side letting the couple sit down. 

"Oh don't worry, we just wanted to say hi." Liam states and glances at Zayn. "I uh heard about you and Eleanor.  I'm sorry mate." He says and Louis shrugs shoving books pens and paper into his bag. 

"It's fine." He grumbles, not wanting to talk about it too much. "Is there going to be a party this weekend?" He asks and the two look at each other. 

"As far as we know Harry may be getting something small together. Like really small only close friends and a stylist he knows.  No heavy alcohol though." Zayn states.  Louis nods with a sigh.  He really just wanted to get wasted.  Maybe he could get some weed and get high, but that thought is pushed out of his mind as fast as it came in.

"I bet if you asked him, you could come, hell I think he's looking for you." Liam adds.  Louis grabs his bag throwing it over his shoulder and kicks up his skateboard.  Zayn glances at it and a smirk spreads over his mouth.  A chime from the front of the shop makes the trio look up and they catch a glance of Harry and Niall walking in. 

"Hey!" Liam calls and Louis mentally curses.  It sounds horrible but he's avoided curly for the past few days, simply because he doesn't know what to do with him.  Does he kiss him, does he tell him he never wants to see him ever again.  He doesn't know.  And to keep something as trivial in his mind out of his focus, he has avoided him.  Harry sets his eyes on Louis, and he knows Harry's hurt.  He almost got trapped with him yesterday, but being the ass he is, had to push his way around the encounter. 

Louis looks around frantically.  No one notices him though only the curly haired green eyed lad who he's trying to avoid.  Louis shoulders his way through the line and out the back.  He doesn't need to get lunch.  He can grab a snack bar from a machine.  Slipping out the back, he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey Lou wait up." Harry says and Louis sighs.

"Not now curly." he snaps angrier then he meant.  Harry's hand falls slowly and Louis walks away quickly, berating himself on being so rude. 

"Hey," Harry says and Louis nods to him sheepishly.  He doesn't understand how one boy is causing him so much frustration. Niall switches his eyes between the two.

"You guys fighting or something?" he asks and Louis scoffs as he drinks his tea. 

"No." He says sharply.  Niall holds his hands up in defense as the group leaves the shop. Louis is a bit frustrated with it all, which he knows is understandable, but still.  This isn't how he should have life go right now.  He drops his board to the ground and pushes it along at a pace the keeps him with the group.  Zayn glances down at the board again. 

"How long you been skating?" He asks and Louis shrugs. 

"No clue.  Got drunk one night and got this though." He says and pulls his sleeve up showing off the little man on a skateboard. Harry chuckles and Louis swivels his eyes to the curly lad. "What was that for?" he snaps.

"That's the story for almost all of the them.  Are any of your tattoos not from being drunk?" he tease and Louis sighs looking away. 

"Well... yeah." he mumbles and tugs on his collar revealing It is what it is. "My grandmum always said that.  She died last year." He mumbles and tugs it again to show the 78, not giving a shit he has a rather large and dark love bite above it. "And this was for a footy team I played for.  Actually got signed to them for after uni." He says and Harry turns his eyes away feeling ashamed.  He really does talk some shit, but telling someone he could love that his tattoos are shit.  Probably the worst thing he could do.  

"I'm sorry," He mumbles and shakes a hand through his hair anxiously.  Louis looks the other way and mumbles under his breath. 

"It's alright." he breathes out and then sighs. "So... what's up?" He asks and Harry chuckles. 

"You avoid me for three days and that's all you can say?" He quips.  Louis looks the other way annoyed at curly. "But... actually I'm really worried about this exam.  I have to get a 85% to pass but this material isn't sticking." He says and Louis looks at him surprised. 

"I thought you were top of your class or something." He states and Harry nods tugging on his curls. 

"Yeah, but this is the exam that says you succeeded at rotations, and won't mess up any medication, and all that.  Like if I don't pass I don't get my certifications." he states and takes a deep breath.  "Like this is all I want to do.  Besides like sing, but you know the chances of that actually taking off." He says sarcastically with a scoff. Louis shrugs and tugs at his clothes. 

  
"Who knows, it's possible." He says and laughs. "What if us 5 lads got big.  You know that would be something!" Louis shouts making all them laugh.  Pushing his board ahead, he gets in front of the boys and looks at all of them.  "Wouldn't that be something!  Us prancing around on a stage with hundreds of girls fawning over us!  Just 5 lads from Britain!" 

"And Ireland!" Niall pipes up.  Louis laughs and kicks his board up as they reach steps and lands on it on the ground.  He smiles and punches the air. 

"Finally!" He shouts excited and kicks the board up and runs to the top of the stairs to try again.  "Hold this curly!" He shouts tossing his backpack and mug at him.  Harry chuckles as he shoulders the small mans bag.  Louis pushes off hard, jumps the stairs yet lands wrong making him stumble off the board landing on his bum.  He curses red in the face with embarrassment.  Harry moves to his side holding his hand out.  Louis takes it and rubs his sore bum and brushes his scrapped hands on his jeans.  No blood, means no issues to worry about, at least for this.  

"You good?" Harry asks and Louis rolls his eyes with a smile.

"What would you know, you're a pharmacist." He states making Harry's eyes brighten up instantly.  

"Well you aren't even a Nurse, so I guess I would know more than you." He says and pushes at the smaller boy. Louis laughs pushing back at Harry. 

"Shush it curly, I can hurt you and fix you." he teases.  Louis catches himself, but something inside says don't stop.  He smirks and Harry looks at him from under sparse lashes, but Louis can't help but admire his eyes. 

"Oh by the way. Tomorrow at about 2 I'm having some mates over.  You're welcome to come." He states simply.  Louis nods after a moment.

"Might as well. Don't have anything else to do." He states and looks to Harry with a smirk. "But only if there will be alcohol." He adds.  Harry rolls his eyes. 

  
"Only for adults." He states simply as the entirety of them enter the quintet room.  They sit down and Zayn pulls out a cigarette, making Liam roll his eyes. Louis eyes the pack as he searches for a seat, Niall having taken the last one.  With a sigh he places his board on the floor and sits on it rocking back and forth.  

"You want one mate?" Zayn asks making Louis head pop up.  He nods slowly catching the pack. Niall laughs to himself as he goes through his phone.  

"Does this mean the flat wont smell like smoke tonight?" He asks as Louis lights it. 

"Nope." He responds making Niall roll his eyes. As Louis takes a long drag the door opens up suddenly, making Zayn and Louis hide their tobacco.  Thankfully for them it's only James, whom Zayn responds to by pulling his cigarette back into view and taking and long heavy drag.  

"I thought it was someone important." The lanky tattooed man states and James doesn't show a response.

"And I thought you knew that moving off campus before you meet the requirements is punishable by removal from all extra curricular activities." He states blandly.  Zayn and Liam both visibly pale and exchange glances fear creeping into their eyes.  "Kidding." James states and the two relax before Zayn glares at him. 

"That's not funny." He says and Louis just silently drags his cigarette, thankful to not be in the spotlight.  Harry watches Louis from the corner of his eyes appreciating the view he has.  Louis has an amazing profile, if Harry can say, and he very well will.  Louis takes a drag and flicks the ash into a water bottle from his sack.  James turns around and looks at Louis with a sigh.

"I'd love to tell you to stop but it didn't work with Zen, so it won't work with you." He says and Louis shrugs as Zayn  glares at James head.

"It's Zayn." He grumbles and James laughs.

"Today feels like a Zen day, but if you put out the cigarette," He hints.  Zayn sighs and tosses out the bud into a coffee mug.  James sighs as Louis quickly finishes his. 

"Well today we are going to work on the song for the winter concert, and no Harry we are not doing Hallelujah chorus." James states as he pulls out music sheets from a manila folder.  Passing them around Louis chuckles as he reads the name at the top of his and Harry's papers. looks punk but isn't and curly hipster wannabe.  Louis can already tell that James has a sense of humor that is all his own, but Louis likes it.  He reads the title of the song and raises his eyebrow looking to Harry. Harry shrugs just as confused as he is.

"This isn't a published work." Niall pipes up.  James nods slowly.

"I know... we feel in the music department that if we got you boys started off right you could firstly earn a lot of scholarships, and we know you all probably need them." He says with a pointed glance to Louis and Zayn.  Louis glares at the professor and picks at his nail beds irritably trying to hide his fuming.  "Also.  The university would be willing to erase all misdemeanors and offer a clean slate for you Louis." He states.  Louis looks up with a glare.

"So what you went through my file?" he snaps and then leans back on his board.  

"As a professor only.  I had no intention of snooping." He says defensively. Louis glares and scratches his arm.

"Keep to your own business."  He grumbles.  James grabs the score from the table and flips to the last page trying to ignore the small mans comment.  

"I'm sorry you feel that way Louis. But regardless we have work to get done, so please go to the last page." He states.  All the boys do so quietly, not wanting to talk about anything James said.  As vague as it was every boy knows there was something meant for them. Except Harry.  The lucky bastard has never gotten in trouble for anything.  James pushes the rehearsal along as smoothly as he can only getting snapped at a few times mainly from Louis.  The rehearsal ends quickly, letting the boys release a breath they've held all morning. As James steps out Louis curses and grumbles grabbing his cigarettes.  Lighting it as they stand Harry stops Louis.

"I know you're on edge but smoking on campus is going to get you in huge trouble." He says.  Louis grumbles and continues to smoke anyways.  Harry and Zayn meet eyes but all Zayn can do is shrug. "Well," Harry starts.  "If you're going to smoke at least get off campus." he states.  Louis rolls his eyes and takes a drawn out drag before speaking. 

"Just don't get in my business dammit." He stammers his hands shaky. Zayn falls into step beside him.

"What's so deep and dark that you don't want to share?" He asks and Louis glares and blows smoke in his direction as they all walk off campus. "Sorry my fault." He coughs and Louis sighs. 

"My mum doesn't make a lot of money between her two jobs.  My dad left and took everything so its been my mum, sis and I taking care of the money flow." He says and takes the final drag from his cigarette. Tossing the bud on the ground he crushes it under his heel. "I defaulted on payments at my last uni, that's why I'm here." he states slowly before looking at Zayn. "What about you two?" he asks and Liam laughs softly. 

"Honestly we just get shit for being gay, and living off campus." He states with a smile. 

"But really though, watch Liam fight someone on the topic.  It's pretty hot." Zayn states with a smirk making Liam roll his eyes.

"Well what about curly?" He asks nervous. Is he the only one with some type of issue? 

"I actually never get in trouble.  Floating under the radar is something I'm good at." He says and Louis rolls his eyes.  Please Harry not being a center of attention.  That's impossible. 

"Niall?" Louis asks a bit desperately.  Niall stiffens and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

"I... uh, well." He takes a deep breath before speaking. "My flat mate committed suicide last year, and I got drunk for a couple days straight.  Blacked out and spray painted a dick on the sidewalk and destroyed a little thing for the lad." He says softly.  "But yeah, they school is more mad about the shrine destruction than the dick." He says with a careful laugh.  The boys all look around before Liam speaks up.

"You know I have no plans tonight.  Movie night at our flat in thirty minutes?" He suggests casually.  Louis takes a breath and looks to Niall who nods slowly, still looking at the ground. 

"Yeah we can meet you later." he states pulling Niall back to their flat.  Niall continues to stare at the ground before speaking up softly.

"You won't do that will you." He says and Louis turns his body to Niall. 

"What?" He asks and Niall takes a slow breath.  "Kill myself no way." He says watching Niall's body language. 

"I... i just came home after holiday, and he was on the kitchen floor.  Wasn't breathing and stiff and cold and just..." He takes a steadying breath.  "Just don't do that to me. Or any of us.  He was a really good kid, but you know." He says with a shudder.  "Just don't okay." He finishes sternly.  Louis nods and watches him. 

"I won't, swear on my life." He says and nudges Niall.  "Come on I have to stick around see if Eleanor will take me back right." He teases and Niall smirks, his mood instantly perking up.  

"As if, if she meets me you won't have a shot in hell." He retorts with a cheeky smile.  Louis laughs to himself and Niall can't stop the laugh that bubbles up from his chest either.  This year won't be hell, and hey, maybe he can get Louis to bring Eleanor down again.  She was damn fit.


	9. E i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I forgot to post this... Sorry! here it is as of march 27 at 12:19 am...

The Payne-Malik residence is much cleaner than last time Louis was there, but waking up with a headache is not something he wanted to have happen.  Grumbling he sits up off the floor and rubs his face feeling an arm on his waist.  Looking down he see's the tattooed mermaid staring back at him, almost making him grumble and push it off. Yet curly looks much too relaxed for Louis to ruin a precious moment. He slowly lowers himself back down and catches himself staring at Harry. The weirdly large ears, long curly hair, slightly parted lips revealing tiny buck teeth.  All on their own are odd, but together, Louis can't help but love it all.  He takes in a deep breath and Harry stirs slightly next to him. Louis stills himself pushing his face into the pillow to watch Harry's big green eyes open slowly.  He yawns with parted lips and pulls his hand from Louis's waist to rub his face, leaving Louis missing the pressure.  Harry sits up slowly and Niall awakes slowly next to the two.  Louis can hear laughing from another place in the house, but can't place where.  From the hall, Liam and Zayn emerge with the latter blushing and Liam giggling about something.  When they see the boys are waking up, they laugh and whisper to each other before Liam taps Zayn's ass.

"Go make breakfast you little shit." He teases letting Zayn move to the kitchen after fussing with his sweatpants that hang off his hips. Louis sits up slowly, while Harry looks at him shyly.  With his shirt off, and Louis being sober, his eyes trace the many tattoos that are inked into his skin. Ferns laying along his hips, and a moth sleeping on his tummy are the first thing that Louis notices.  The other thing he notices is the awkward amount of empty skin. Louis pulls his eyes away and scratches at his arm before pushing the blanket off himself and tugging on his trousers and tank.  

"What time is it?" He asks glancing around. 

"Only 12:39." Harry states standing and grabbing his shirt from the couch. "Which means I need to get back to my flat and clean up." He grumbles standing and readjusting his trousers.  "I'll see ya," He calls and looks at Louis almost begging him to go with him back to his flat. Louis sighs to himself and stands searching for his shoes. 

"I'm going with curly." He calls and look up catching Harry's thousand watt grin.  Louis can't stop the smirk on his mouth when he pushes his foot into his shoe.  He knows it's not the smartest move he will make, but he feels reckless.  Waving bye to Niall he walks from the flat, and looks at Harry noticing his smile is still there.  

"What you so happy about Curly?" He asks simply.

"I'm glad you came with me." He says and Louis nods as the round the corner towards Harry's motorcycle, leaving Louis with a revelation.  He has to ride this contraption with Harry.  He takes a steady breath as Harry climbs over and tugs out his helmet from the side bag and a beanie.  Looking at Louis he raises an eyebrow. "Are you getting on?" He asks and Louis nods quickly as he walks to Harry and swings one leg over the side of the bike. "Put this on." He says handing Louis the beanie. 

"What no helmet?" He asks making Harry chuckle. 

"Love as long as you don't move we'll be fine." He says and kicks the bike on.  Louis instinctively wraps his arms around Harry's torso making Harry chuckle.  He pushes his bike off and the duo round the corner on the bike.  The drive is very short, but Louis doesn't loosen his grip on Harry for a single moment, not that Harry complains.  The grip the lad has on his is very nice. Harry slows down as he turns the corner to his flat.  Riding his bike into an open spot, he kills it and Louis pulls his arms from Harry moments later.  Stepping from the bike Louis pulls the beanie from his head and shakes his hair out, then messing with the fringe.  Harry watches for a moment, before grabbing his bike bag, and shouldering it. Louis looks up as Harry clears his throat and motions for Lou to follow him. The two walk to the door and enter, where upon Louis tosses his body onto the couch. Harry chuckles as he drops his bag on the kitchen counter and moves to the couch, sitting on the armrest.  His mum would have a fit under normal circumstances, but this is his place.  Louis looks to Harry with slightly narrowed eyes.  

"What you looking at curly." He asks and Harry smirks kindly.

"A pretty boy who's laid out on my couch." He says cheekily.  Louis can't stop the blush that creeps up onto his cheeks and neck.  Harry chuckles and leans over Louis. "You know I would like to kiss you." He says softly.  Louis swallows.

"Harold." He breaths out and licks his lips. "I told you give me some time." Louis stammers.  He hates the effect Harry has on him.  He doesn't know what it is that pulls him in and makes him vulnerable.  Maybe his curly hair, maybe the bright green eyes.  Louis doesn't know. His hand reaches up to touch Harry's curls and he pulls one of them out before having it bounce back up to it's twisted state.  A small smile crosses Harry's lips as he watches Louis's hand reach for a curl again.  Harry catches the hand and holds it in his own. Pulling it to his mouth Harry places a kiss on the palm and then throws a glance at Louis through his eyelashes before flicking his tongue out letting it graze a finger.  Louis blushes as a soft moan breaks his silence. 

"Harry." He grumbles and Harry pulls the hand away. 

"Can I kiss you," He asks softly moving to be next to Louis.  "Please?" he asks and reaches a hand to Louis cheek. Louis glances to Harry's pink lips and slowly licks his own.  Harry leans in to Louis pressing their mouths together. Louis sighs into Harry's mouth before tugging curly to him as he sits up.  Harry moves next to Louis running a hand over his waist and across his bicep.   Louis moans softly and pulls his mouth away from Harry's, while the latter makes a disgruntled sound.  Louis presses his mouth to Harry's neck softly. Harry groans deep in his chest making Louis chuckle. 

"Yes Hazza?" He mumbles and Harry starts to laugh making Louis push him away. 

"Hazza?" Harry laughs and Louis blushes and stands. 

"I fucking knew this was a bad idea.  I'm leaving." He grumbles.  Harry reaches for Louis's hand and grabs it pulling him back to him over the back of the sofa, pressing his mouth to Louis's.

"No I like it." He mumbles softly as he pulls his mouth from Louis's.  Louis takes a deep breath. 

"Alright." He says softly.  Harry smiles and then reaches to kiss Louis again but Louis backs away and swallows. "But we uh... shouldn't have." He says firmly, almost as if he's trying to prove something to himself. Harry nods with a sigh before standing and rubbing his neck.  He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Louis tell me you aren't leading me on." He states making Louis draw his attention away from his phone.

"What?" He asks and Harry nods turning to look at Louis.

"Tell me you aren't leading me on.  I'm sorry I know we just met, but you just make me feel different, almost like I don't have to worry and don't have to impress you.  You like me for me, even as a friend, but I just don't want to have reality set in and ruin everything." He says short of breath.  "Please," He pleads.  Louis runs hands through his hair. 

"Harry...." He mumbles and takes a deep breath. "Listen I don't want to lead you on or anything but I need to sort this out." He says and Harry groans frustrated.

"That's not an answer!" He snaps loosing his normally cool personality. 

"You want me to tell you if I'm gay or not right now!" Louis retorts standing frustrated. "Last week I was banging my girlfriend and was very much enjoying it but because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself I lost her!" He continues.  Harry glares at Louis and moves to be face to face with the small one. Louis glares right back at Harry as he tries to stand taller.  

"Fuck off." Harry smirks and touches Louis cheek softly. "You don't want to admit you are into me. Don't take it personally a lot of people don't know what they want.  I didn't." He says pulling Louis in and kissing his mouth, shoving his tongue in for only a moment. Pulling away Louis swallows, tasting Harry's saliva traveling down his throat to his stomach.  "But Louis I want you. And I'm not going to waste my time with it.  So please by Wednesday can you give me answer?" Harry asks swallowing tightly.  His mood changes are taking Louis by surprise.  But he knows it's from both of their confusion.  Louis takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Fine.  Wednesday. I'll even make us dinner how does that sound." He says and Harry nods happily. 

"Perfect." He says and pulls back all contact from Louis. "Now if you are going to stay here, you should probably change.  First door to the right has my clothes.  You should probably stick to a sweater." Harry suggests and Louis rolls his eyes but does go to the back bedroom.  Pulling open the top drawer, he searches until he finds a simple blue and black stripped sweater and pulls it towards him catching a wiff of an expensive cologne.  He notices the bottle on the dresser and dabs some on his neck.  Harry walks into the room and smiles seeing the color on Louis. 

"Nice color. Brings out your eyes." Harry says and reaches around him for a fluffier shirt, but opts for a light blue one with bumble bees on it.  Louis rolls his eyes as Harry pulls the current white tee over his head and slides his arms into his blue one.  Looking at his chest Louis comments cautiously. 

"What's up with the awkward open spaces?" He asks.  Harry looks to Louis as he brushes out his hair and then grabs a bottle of dry shampoo. 

"I uh... planned on saving that for a tattoo down the road.  Thought maybe a matching couple tattoo with my future spouse." He says and shakes his hair out with a scowl in the mirror.  

"Any idea?" He asks casually. Harry shrugs as he fluffs his hair up and manipulates it.  

"I kind of like birds.  And the ocean.  But I only have this anchor, and that's because it's a cover up." He states flashing Louis the ink before pulling off his blue jeans standing there in his pants.  Louis moves his eyes from the bulge in Harry's pants.  It's not even hard. Louis swallows as Harry grabs black jeans from the closet and shimmies them up his thighs. Situating himself Harry sits on his bed and Louis examines the room.  Black, white and gold are the central colors and Louis can't help but admire the modern feel to the place.  Harry stands after shoving his feet into some shoes and looks to Louis. "What about you?" He asks and Louis raises his eyebrow.

"What about me?" He asks and Harry shrugs.

"You have a huge spot on your arm.   What's up with that?" he asks and Louis looks to his forearm and shrugs. 

"You know I just haven't found anything I specifically want.  El and I were going to get matching one's there, but you know." He says softly and takes a deep breath.  "But anyways, I might fill it later this year, who knows." He states following Harry from the room.  Harry rearranges pillows on the couch from their make out, but Louis doesn't want to think about that.  Harry opens the fridge, and pulls out some food before the door bell rings.  His face lights up instantly.

"That must be Lou!  I hope she has Lux with her!" He cheers.  Louis raises an eyebrow as he watches Harry move towards the door quickly.  Pulling it open the silver haired woman and a young girl run into the flat. 

"Harry!" the little one shouts and Harry laughs picking her up and swinging her around. 

"Hey kiddo!" He cheers and laughs when she places a big kiss on his cheek. Louis moves out of the kitchen feeling his heart being pulled to the child.  He can't help it, his big brother instincts kicking in.  The little one looks at him cautiously before speaking loudly.

"Are you Harry's boyfriend?" She asks and Louis blushes making Harry laugh.

"No Lux he's a friend of mine.  His name is Lou like your mum's." he instructs and her face lights up her little mind only making the connection to her mum.  She runs to Louis and tugs on his hand. 

"Hi!" She calls and Louis chuckles sitting on the floor with her entertaining her while Harry and Lou talk.  He catches something about a fashion show in Sheffield and looks up.

"Sheffield?" He asks and Lou looks to the man playing with her daughter.

"Yes how come?" She asks and he stands slowly.

"My gir- ex girlfriend had a show there two weeks ago." He says and Lou frowns in thought.

"I wasn't there then, but there was a show this week. Such nice volunteers for the makeup staff. One of the girls was only 17!  Just the sweetest thing and so pretty too." She rants.  Louis raises an eyebrow before speaking. 

"Do you know her name?" He asks and she thinks before speaking. 

"I think it was Charlie or something." 

"Charlotte?" he asks excited.  He sends a quick prayer that it was his sister, for her sake. 

"Yes that was it.  Why are you asking?" She asks.  Louis smiles. 

"I have a little sister who volunteers at that runway all the time.  Lottie, about ye high, white hair very quiet." He says holding his arm out.  Lou smiles excited before speaking. 

"Lottie Tommo? She was the best girls there, I actually was about to call her and offer her a job when I left!" She smiles and Louis runs a hand through his hair excited for his sister.  He licks his lips and nods meeting Lou's eyes.

"Yeah... she would love that.  Thank you." He says and she smiles touching his hand.

"No thank you.  She was honestly the nicest girl there, and would not stop talking about you.  She truly loves you and your family." She states sincerely.  Lux tugs on Louis arm making him look at her. 

"Swing me!" She shouts and Louis laughs scooping her up and twirling the child around the living room, feeling like he's back at home again.  

 


	10. N i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Together with my wattpad account I have over 700 reads on this. That is amazing. I will let you know the wattpad is on chapter 15 right now so if you want to feel free to read over there! I will try to get this updated to 12 by the end of the week. I don't like importing all at once because IMO it shows large chapter number with little reads and who wants to look at that story? No one. So by Easter expect chapter 15 to be up and ready! Don't forget to comment! Also can we have a moment of silence for Harry's half man bun days? Please?  
> Much Love xx

                                                                                   

The party with Harry's friends ended hours ago but Louis is just now entering his flat. He didn't kiss Harry again that night, but when curly was cleaning up Louis didn't have the heart to leave. So now, it being 10 after 8, Louis enters his flat and falls onto the couch dead.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Niall asks coming from the kitchen holding a bag of crisps.

"Hazz needed help cleaning up." He says causing Niall to raise his eyebrows confused.

"Hazz?" He asks and Louis sits up realization dawning on him.

"Harry sorry," he states before taking a short breath. "He needed help, a lot of people you know." He says trying to brush off the embarrassment. Niall doesn't react in the slightest. "I have some home work, I'm going to get it done so I can look for a job tomorrow." Louis states standing and moving towards his room. Niall nods and waves him off.

"I'll be out here if you need something." The blonde calls. Louis nods as he shuts his door with a sigh. The party was amazing. He won't deny that at all, but right now he needs to find his thoughts. The entire night all he could think about was Harry. How he handlers Lux, doing better than Lou when the little one refused to lay down for a nap; how he managed to control an entire house of high class people without a problem. And most importantly how he managed to look completely hot the entire day which was the most concerning to Louis. Harry is a lad. A man and Louis himself is a man. Now if two men liked each other that meant they where gay but Louis William Tomlinson is not gay. But he does like Harry. So for the rest of the night Louis mind traveled this circle and didn't give up until He feel asleep just before the sun came up.

\---

The day was Tuesday and on Tuesday Louis had lab. Which unlike most people he dreaded. The work wasn't hard, but he hated having to wait around for the specimen to be ready to collect data from. That was normal lab and that was what Louis expected as he made his way into the Natural Science Building. He runs into a friend who is in his lab and stops him.

"Conner!" Louis calls making the short red head turn around. 

"Oh hey Louis, what's up?" He asks friendly.

"Whats up with lab today, the room was locked?" Louis states pulling his beanie over his head.  He woke up late for his first class and hasn't had time to get a shower since. Conner looks at Louis curiously.

"You didn't get the email?" He asks and Louis raises an eye while looking pulling his phone out of his pocket to open his mail.  The messages stream in and Louis groans as a message regarding lab arrives. Opening it he reads it carefully.

_Class,_   
_My child is sick today and I needed to take care of her.  Unfortunately the only other lab time that works for all of you and has at the most similar material at 6 tonight.  Please meet in Mathews and bring your notes and be prepared to do some work on your own.  I will be back for lecture on Thursday._

Louis groans and reads the email again.  He has three hours till lab but waiting around in the science building isn't something he's going to do.  He runs a hand over his hair pulling off his beanie.

"I'm going back to my room to get a shower." He states simply, frustrated with the class being canceled.  He ran all the way the other side of campus, having left his skateboard in his room in his rush. Louis starts his trek back across the campus towards the flat to relax, and possibly get ahead on his work.  He knows though that he'll spend most of his time on the Xbox, since Niall received Fifa in the mail yesterday. Unlocking the door Louis steps in and Niall looks up from the couch.

"Hey mate," He says pausing the game. "Don't you have lab?" He asks as Louis drops his bag to the floor.

"It got moved.  We are having it tonight at 6." he states and stretches out.  "I'm getting a shower. Are you going to be here when I get out?" he asks moving to the kitchen to grab a water.

"Probably, I don't have anything else today." He calls back returning to his game. "Oh by the way Harry's coming over before his lab." Niall adds as Louis enters his room.  Louis doesn't respond just strips his clothes off, minus his underpants, and moves to the bathroom to cleanse himself.  Closing the door Louis starts the water and strips himself naked and takes a deep breath as he steps under the water.  Closing his eyes he lets his mind wander, before realizing something. This is the longest he's gone without sex.  God his dick aches at the thought of not having someone to love.  He'd go for a hookup in a couple weeks if he doesn't get attention.  Yeah he'd love to be able to find a relationship and do it right, but he knows that's not likely.  Unless he takes Harry up on his offer.

He needs to think about this. Truly and deeply even if the concept of it is mad to him. Louis runs the water over his back and hair before stepping from the shower and wrapping a towel around his hips. Stepping from the bathroom he notices Harry in the living room with Niall playing Fifa. Louis ignores the lad as best he can before slipping into his bedroom. He dresses quickly in relaxed clothing, sweatpants and a white tank. Grabbing his cigarettes from his table he enters the living room again and nods to Harry before entering the kitchen and lighting a cigarette quietly as he makes a sandwich. It's not too late yet but he knows that once it hits time for lab his stomach will be rumbling. Holding his cigarette between his teeth he makes a simple sandwich of meats and cheeses before letting out a drag. Pulling the cigarette back to his mouth he starts to hum to himself.

"What song is that?" Harry asks moving into the kitchen. Louis pulls the cigarette from his mouth.

"Crazy in love. Why?" He asks and Harry doesn't respond. Louis sighs before putting his cigarette back in his mouth after flicking off ash.

"You have a good voice," Harry says softly. Louis looks up cheeks red.

"What?" He asks and Harry nods.

"Yeah it's really nice. Don't believe people if they say it's not." He states softly. Louis nods and takes a deep breath tossing the cigarette into the sink.

"Thanks," he says softly as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah." Harry says softly then speaks. "Don't you have lab right now?" He asks looking at Louis curiously. He really hopes Louis isn't skipping classes.

"It got canceled and is being moved to tonight at 6." Lou states before making his way slowly to his room hoping in the back of his mind Harry will follow him.

"Where at?" Harry asks slowly. He has lab tonight at 6.

"Matthews." Louis says as he rummages through his books and other items for something particular. Finding it he pulls out a notebook and flips open to a page with muscle sketches on it.

"Room 129?" He asks and Louis nods not paying much attention to curly. There's a test in this in the next week for him and the material is giving him more trouble then he thought it would. Biceps, triceps, pectorals and obliques. _Optb_. Just remember that.

"That's where my class is." Harry states and leans on the desk watching Louis study. It's attractive how hard he's trying to focus, his nose scrunching up like it is.   
Louis glances up after a moment and speaks.

"I'm having lab with you tonight?" He asks and Harry nods slowly.

"Appears so." He states. Louis nods to himself and looks at the sketch.

"How do you remember all these muscles?" He asks softly, almost embarrassed. Harry chuckles then looks at the drawing. He motions for the book and pushes his hair from his face then grabs a pencil. Flipping to another page he draws a very crude image of the top view of a shoulder. Pointing to strand of muscle Harry speaks again.

"This here is the pectorals but you know that I'm assuming. Here is the obliques and here is the tricep. The tricep has three muscle parts compared to the bicep. Tri three bi two." Harry says and scratches his head before pulling his hair into a half bun. Louis watches feeling very confused. Harry suddenly looks very attractive, more so then usual. But he still doesn't know what to do with the thought. Does he kiss him, or does he ignore him. Louis sits up straighter and swallows before nodding.

"Alright," He says slowly. Harry looks at the sketches and then raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a senior?" He asks and Louis nods before pulling his lip into his mouth to anxiously chew on.

"Yeah, but apparently I didn't meet some requirements for the Anatomy course. My old school said 75% passing and I got a 78. Here apparently its an 80." He states and scratches his jaw. "I haven't looked at this for years damn it." He curses and then shuts his book quickly. "I'll do this later." He grumbles before grabbing his shoes. He throws a glance to Harry and takes a deep breath. "Are you busy?" He asks shyly. Harry bites his tongue before speaking.

"Not really. I was going to go back to my flat to get my lab notebook and by then it should be started." He says. Louis pushes his foot into the shoe and then stands.

"Mind if I follow." He asks and Harry chuckles making Louis blush. The small yet older man is so bashful.

"Sure," Harry finally says leading the way from the bedroom. Louis follows shouldering his bag that holds his lab goggles and notebook. Niall doesn't move when the two leave the bedroom and he only mumbles a goodbye once the door shuts. Harry walks to the pathetically small parking lot and slides his legs over the seat on his bike, letting Louis settle in behind him. Without hesitation Louis wraps his arms around the younger lad as the bike starts towards Harry's flat. The ride is short and not very uneventful, except for a young woman who cut them off in traffic. Pulling into the flat, Harry kills the engine before sliding off.

"You can stay here. Do you want anything to drink?" He asks while grabbing his keys from his jacket. Louis shrugs as he pulls his phone out and leans on the bike.

"Surprise me," he says carelessly as he scrolls through some page. He becomes entranced by the screen as he reads through the text.

_There isn't a definitive way to tell if you are gay but some starting points for someone who is questioning their sexuality is this: have you experienced attraction to the same sex; have you ever engaged in a romantic activity with someone of the same sex and enjoyed it; do you have feelings of love towards the same sex that surpass those you hold for your family or friends.  If you answered yes to any of these then you should consider talking to someone about these feelings._

Louis reads the text over again. Attraction to the same sex? Not really mainly intrigued by Curly. Sexual activity with same sex, well he wasn't complaining when he kissed Harry. Does he love Harry? Is that even a question? He barely knows him. 

"Hey," Harry calls and Louis closes his phone frustrated before shoving it in his pocket.  "I only had English tea.  Is that fine?" He asks and hands Louis a mug, which he sips at.  Surprisingly it's exactly as he likes it, milk and sugar in perfect harmony.  

"It's perfect thanks." He says softly before clicking the flap down over the lid on the cup.  Harry slides back onto his bike starting it as the duo head back towards the science buildings. Harry carefully puts his feet on the ground at the stop sign and checks both ways before swinging around the corner into a spot.  Parking his bike he pulls the keys out and slips them into his bag while Louis swings himself over the edge of the bike onto his own two feet. It's 5:55 and the two know the professor won't stand for students being tardy.  Louis shoulders his bag and runs two hands through his hair, before pulling his hood up.  Harry holds the door open for the smaller boy, and Louis slips in  with a nod, before walking towards the lab.  Harry slides in first letting Louis find Conner from his hours. 

"What the hell is up with the schedule. Pharmacy anatomy lab?  Really?" He asks and Louis shrugs pulling out his notebook.  

"No clue." He states grabbing pens and pencils trying to stay on top of the professor. 

"But hey, you came in with Styles.  What's going on there?  You two a thing?" He asks and Louis doesn't respond.  Denying it, he doesn't want to do that.  "Oh so you are?" He asks and Louis shrugs pulling out his phone and setting it on vibrate. 

"No clue dude." He states a bit harsh before the professor speaks. 

"So, today we have the Nursing students with us from the 3 o'clock lab.  We aren't changing our lab too much.  But I need the class to pair up one pharm and one nurse." He says.  Louis doesn't hesitate to meet eyes with Harry.  Harry nods pushing his hair off his shoulder. "My pharmacy students I need you to grab a petri dish and your materials for that.  Nursing students, I'm having my students culture a disease, relatively harmless to us, and they will inject it into a mouse. Normally we would let the rats die, but tonight, we need you to examine the specimen and treat it for the disease.  First group to accurately diagnose and treat their mouse will receive bonus for my class, and a free quiz for Dr. Jenkins class." He states and claps his hands together. "Get to it." He cheers.  Louis stands pulling his materials to Harry's table and moves to grab his little mouse.  He choose a cute one with big brown eyes, white feet and bum, and a brown face.  He can't let this one die.  As he sits at the table Harry is pulling his hair completely up and out of the way as he mixes different dyes and treats the bacteria.  As he looks at the petri dish a rather odd thought comes into his mind. 

His life is so short, just like those bacterium.  So short and rather boring at the moment.  But if he has to live this short life he will make sure he is happy. His eyes flick back to Harry causing curly to chuckle. 

"Hey now, don't be cheating." Harry says and Louis chuckles. 

"Not like that big _X_  could tell me anything. " he states pointing to the glass vile.  Harry shrugs and goes back to the petri dish.  Louis looks at the dish again and takes a low breath.  If he is going to be happy, he is going to go with the feeling in his gut, which is telling him to love Harry Styles, and to do so passionately and recklessly. 


	11. T e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorite when I wrote it out :) Hope you enjoy and please comment! I just want to know how everyone is enjoying it!   
> Much love! xx

                                                                   

Louis has twenty minutes till he see's Harry. Twenty minutes until he makes the best, or worst, decision of his life. His hands are shaky as he places the ham wrapped chicken in the dish. He doesn't even know if Harry will like it, but he figures he can't go wrong with chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash. Opening the over he slides the dish in and sets the timer for thirty minutes on slow cooking so he can get ready. Niall opens the door and glances into the kitchen surprised when he see's the mess.

"Uh... are you okay Louis?" He asks as Louis appears from around the corner.

"Yeah, uh I think. I don't ever cook." he says and looks from the oven to Niall. "What's the good temperature for chicken?" He asks sheepishly.

"75 degrees Celsius. What are you making?" He asks as he sets his bag on the couch. Moving into the kitchen Louis is hurriedly trying to clean out the pots and pans, and attempting to keep the water from boiling over. Niall grabs a sponge from the sink and starts to wipe the counters off.

"What are you baking for? Are you having a girl over?" He asks while spraying disinfectant. Louis bites the inside of his cheek before speaking.

"Uh, I guess- I mean yeah." He stammers. Louis glances towards Niall to catch a pause in his actions for a moment.

"Okay," Niall states slowly grabbing the broom from the closest. "What time is she coming over?" He asks pointedly. Niall isn't meaning to be rude, but he doesn't know Louis well like that. Would he shag her that night? If he would, Niall wants out of the flat. Louis speaks again.

"He'll be here in about an hour. Just dinner maybe a movie." He tries to say casually. Niall doesn't catch the flub in pronouns.

"What's her name?" He asks and Louis sighs frustrated.

"What's the big deal! Why do you need to know?" He asks and Niall glares at the short man before setting the broom against the wall.

"Well I live here for one." He snaps making Louis flood with guilt. "And two you're beating around the bush. No offense but I'm aloud to be curious, you're not being clear." He states turning to Louis with crossed arms and a tapping foot. "So tell me. What's going on?" He asks and Louis blushes before stumbling over his words.

"Nothing, I'm having a lad over- we're just eating dinner. I don't cook well okay? Just leave me be!" He groans lowering his head into his hands. "Niall I don't know what to do." He states sadly. Niall moves next to the small one.

"What do you mean?" He asks making Louis take a deep breath.

"I... I think I like Harry." He says making Niall laugh. "It's not funny!" He snaps out.

"I know but you sound like you're in third year!" He teases making Louis blush.

"Sorry I'm confused!" He retorts. Niall chuckles and pulls Louis to the couch making him sit down.

"Listen." He starts. "I don't care for one. Just if both of you stay here, keep it quiet. The walls are like paper." He starts and Louis grumbles looking the other way. "And second. Harry likes you back. He admitted it to Zayn and I the other day." Louis kicks the ground flustered.

"Do his parents know?" Louis asks and Niall laughs.

"I think so. His family is pretty open with each other. His dad is some big name honcho in a company." He states before taking a deep breath. "Is your family okay with it?" He asks and Louis shrugs suddenly feeling small.

"I... I honestly don't know. It's never been a topic in my house." He stammers before taking a deep breath. "I need to clean up." He says standing and moving to his room.

"Oh by the way, Harry likes it when you wear grey or light blue!" Niall calls out making Louis roll his eyes before mentally going over his closet racking his brain for any clothes in those colors.  Closing his door halfway Louis opens his drawers and searches for his grey multi toned sweater. He finds it and pulls it out of the jumble of clothes noticing it's slightly wrinkled. Grabbing cologne he sprays a light amount onto the collar. Tugging his other shirt off over his head he tugs the sweater on and then pushes his feet into his black vans. Looking into the mirror he licks his fingers to style his fringe into the perfect swoop. He grumbles as he pushes and pulls it into different positions before he sighs and runs his hands through the locks. Stepping from the room Niall looks up and smirks.

"I'm not gay but wow Harry's gonna love it." He states going back to the books in front of him. Louis sits next to him while fidgeting.  What in hell will he do.  Niall taps his thigh as it bounces. "Chill... uh.... I should leave.  Let you and Harry have the place. I mashed the potatoes for you but they will probably need reheated." He says quickly packing his books and notes up. Louis watches very anxiously as Niall shoulders his bag and moves towards the door.  Louis stands as the door opens and Harry is shown with a hand raised about to knock.  Louis swallows and Harry smiles kindly lowering his hands. 

"Oops," he says as Niall slips past. 

"H-hi." Louis responds quietly.  Harry steps into the flat and smiles at Louis, moving closer to him. Touching his cheek Louis swallows tightly before speaking. "What's up?" He asks and Harry softly presses his mouth to Louis forehead. 

"I'm excited." He says softly against the small ones skin.  Louis nods and Harry chuckles. "What did you make? It smells good." He states.  

"Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella and home made mash." He states rhythmically.  Harry looks towards the kitchen catching the bowl of mash in his eyes.  Louis pulls himself away from Harry and moves to the kitchen, yet feels his hands getting tangled up Harry's. Harry smiles to himself.  He hasn't had a real relationship in over a year.  Louis doesn't pull his hand from Harry's but simply moves into the kitchen to check the temperature on the chicken.  It's just at 75 degrees so Louis lets it sit for a moment.  Turning around Harry is in front of him with a smirk on his mouth. 

"So... the fact you are making me dinner. Does that mean you're going to give me a chance?" He asks pressing his hips to Louis.  Louis swallows and nods slowly. 

"Yeah," He states licking his lips. "Yeah, I'll give us a chance." He states.  Harry smiles broad and pulls Louis in for a tight hug. Louis wraps his arms around the taller boy, letting his head rest on the shoulder.  Louis pulls away first and swallows.  He wants to kiss curly.  Very badly.  He leans in quickly closing the space between the two of them, and kisses Harry quickly, yet harshly.  Pulling back Harry blinks surprised and licks his lips. 

"I need to get the chicken out." Louis states and Harry nods still surprised.  He regains his composure, pulling his phone out and snapping a picture of Louis and the food.  As Louis places the tray on the stove, and slides the mash into the oven for five minutes, Harry smiles at him. 

"So," he says and leans against the counter. "What's up with my boyfriend?" He asks causing Louis to blush a pretty color. 

"I uh... have a clinical tomorrow morning at St. Thomas.  5:30 check in time." He states and Harry nods slowly watching Louis.  He seems to want to be closer to Harry, but doesn't know what is appropriate.  Harry motions Louis over.  He understands the hesitancy.  Louis cautiously moves next to Harry and moves under his arm. 

"Wildest story you have." Harry says simply making Louis laugh. 

"Well.... one time this patient was refusing to let anyone treat him, he was in the psychward mind you, and was running out of the room.  One of the doctors had to handcuff the poor lad to the bed, but in order to not hurt him, had to get one of the nurses to go buy a pair of fuzzy handcuffs." He tells with a laugh. "God the poor lad! I really did feel bad for him, but the pink fuzzy handcuffs were mad." Louis adds before doubling over with laughter.  Harry watches him with a smile cracking over his face.  "Come on what about you?" Louis asks leaning back a mirrored smile over his face. 

"Uh.... Okay so I did a rotation in a hospital, back in Cheshire, and one of the doctors asked me to follow them around during my break.  A trauma came through, bullet wound to the head, and the doctor let me make calls on the medication.  I know really sketchy, but the doctor didn't let me place orders I just said the drugs I thought would help." He says with a dreamy look in his eyes.  

"Do you want to go on to a Doctorate?" Louis asks watching Harry. He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I don't know.  I could go on for that degree, or I could go for psychiatric pharmacy.  I really don't know at this point." He says and looks at Louis as he pulls the mash from the oven.  "What about you?" He asks as Louis sets the tray on the counter. Wiping his hands on a towel he shrugs and looks towards Harry. 

"I honestly have no clue.  I just want to help people.  Maybe go to pediatric or OBGYN.  No clue." he states and looks at his creations.  "I've never actually cooked before." Louis states softly.  Harry examines the meal.  

"It looks amazing." Harry says pressing his cheek to Louis hair.  Pulling out two plates and silver, Louis places the meals on the plates and the both of them go to the table to eat.  Louis watches Harry cut into the meat and take a bite, anxious for his opinion.  As Harry chews a smile spreads on his lips.  

"It's good!" He says behind his hand.  "Really good!" he states swallowing.  Louis lets out a breath and cuts into his meal.  Taking a bite the two of them finish the meal before moving to the couch, planning to simply play Fifa.  The game starts and the new couple play two rounds before Harry touches Louis shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, but I've waited a while to actually kiss you," Harry states softly, embarrassed. Louis swallows and looks at Harry's lips.  Yeah he can kiss him.  He leans in and places what is intended as a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.  Harry reaches his hand up and twists it in his hair and uses the leverage to pull Louis closes to him.  Louis's hand wander to Harry's curls and shoulder before pushing him back.  For just discovering his sexuality, not even 24 hours ago, he is using his new found confidence to his advantage.  Pulling himself on top of Harry he runs his tongue over Harry's Adams apple, feeling it bob under his tongue.  He chuckles against the pale skin about to grasp the flesh between his teeth. 

"Do you-"

"No," Harry breathes out hands tangling themselves in Louis shirt.  Louis leans his mouth to Harry's neck and takes the flesh in his mouth sucking and grazing his teeth along the flesh.  Harry can't stop the soft deep gasps that puff past his lips. He grabs Louis shirt tightly pulling him closer to himself before moaning softly in his throat.  Louis smiles against his skin and for a moment feels a rush of guilt before remembering that he is dating Harry.  Finally. Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry's cheek before resting his cheek on Harry's shoulder.  Harry lets out a long breath and runs his hand through his hair, relaxing.  

"Thanks..." He says and wraps his arms around Louis waist squeezing.  Harry chuckles and speaks softly. "You are so tiny." He states and Louis huffs softly smacking his palm against Harry's chest.  

"I'm 175 centimeters!" Louis retorts.  Harry chuckles and presses his mouth to Louis temple. 

"Sure you are."  


	12. E l e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get two chapters tonight maybe three in honor of Mind of Mine! Much love!

"Louis Tomlinson, Connor Jungwirth, and Samantha Turnner. You all will be in the group going to Neonatal ICU with Jessica." The instructor says. Louis rubs his face and can't hold back the groan in his throat. Sure NICU is amazing but it's 1:30 and he hasn't had time to sit down all day. He shoves the thought out of his head though. He is helping people. It is absolutely worth it. He looks at Connor and Sam and the trio agrees to follow Jessica up stairs to the unit. When they open the door the hall is relatively quiet. Only the quiet squeaking of shoes and soft cries of babies too young to be in the world are heard. Their guide leads them through the halls and then looks back at them.

"If you get a moment to hold any of the babies please do. They are stuck in the incubators all day and night. Any human contact and talking to is precious." She says softly. Louis stores that in his mind. "Most of what you do up here is change nappies and watch vitals. Split up and take different sections." She instructs. Louis does so quickly and enters an area with little babies and families gathered round. Louis smiles kindly at the families before moving to the back of the room where babies without mummies and daddies are.  Louis looks into one of the incubators and feels his heart twist.  Laying on the bed padded blanket, is a tiny red headed babe squirming around.  Louis takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

"Louis," the head nurse calls out.  Louis turns quickly hoping he doesn't appear to be slacking. Jessica steps towards him and looks at the baby. "That there is little Thomas, but we call him Tommy." She says opening the incubator and reaching in for him. "You can hold him.  The poor thing... his mum came in gave birth overnight and then ran off.  The numbers she gave us were deactivated, and the address didn't exist.  We kept him here, and have been treating him for premature birth issues since.  He has a cleft lip and under formed lungs." She explains as Louis reaches for the babe.  Pulling him in, Louis notices the cleft lip.  It is very prevalent on the small ones face and his chest raises and falls rapidly, making the machine beep softly.  Louis tucks the canola against Tommy's nose and the machine halts it's beeping.  Taking a seat Louis rocks the baby slowly. 

"Hey little one," He says softly touching his head.  "Everything's going to be okay," He continues watching as Jessica walks away.  he smiles at the baby and speaks again softer. "You know, you're a little fighter.  I bet one day you're going to get a family, who loves you dearly and will spoil you rotten.  But don't worry.  That family will love you, even if you come out gay, or you end being behind because you entered this world a little too soon.  But you're a fighter lad." he continues to rock the babe, before realizing he needs to check on the rest of the babies. Setting Thomas back into this incubator the babe's eyes open slowly and blink looking at Louis before sliding shut again.  He touches the babe's head again before shutting the incubator and grabbing a clipboard.  Jotting down some quick stats he moves on to the other babies and greats the family huddled around a little baby girl who is sleeping soundly.  The family is praying softly one woman wiping her eyes occasionally.  Louis stands back until one of the brothers touches the mum's shoulder, making her sit up.

"Sorry-"

  
"No it's fine." He says with a smile stepping forward and checking the vitals on the little one. "Has she been doing okay?" He asks the mum as he opens the incubator an softly touches the heart rate stickers and canola making sure they are in place.

"Yeah, only cried a little bit today but that was due to a soiled nappy." She says glancing longingly to her daughter.  "May... I hold her?" She asks.  Louis looks up a bit surprised. 

"I don't see why not.  Let me ask the doctor just to be safe," He says and closes the incubator.  Touching the mum's shoulder he finds Jessica with Connor explaining why the child had a chest tube. 

"His lung was punctured pre-birth, and it resulted in a pneumothorax.  Don't worry about taking it out yet, the lung isn't fully healed yet." She says and turns to Louis. "Is everything okay?" She asks and Louis nods.

"Yeah, uh, a family wants to know if they can hold their daughter.  Her stats are normal." He says and Jessica dismisses Connor before entering the room where the baby is.  Looking over the stats she nods and opens the incubator.

"Please be very careful.  If the Oxygen levels drop below 85% come get me immediately." She instructs and looks at Louis carefully. "You're good to go.  You seem to know what you're doing." She states shaking Louis's hand. 

"Thank you!" He replies eagerly. He doesn't mean to sound like he doesn't enjoy clinicals but getting back to campus in time for the quintet is an unexpected surprise. Louis grabs his jacket and moves towards the exit, thanking the doorman. Entering the chill air he holds off on putting his jacket on until he gets to his car. Entering he shuts the door and slips off his top scrub and pulls on a sweater. Glancing around he sighs to himself knowing the trousers will have to wait. Starting the car he slowly pulls from his spot and takes the short fifteen minute drive to the campus. It's not long and he gets a text from Harry saying the pushed back rehearsal till he arrives. Louis smiles at the gesture and has Siri send a text back stating he will be there soon. Only getting stopped by one red light, and due to a bit of a lead foot, Louis arrives in only thirteen minutes and calls Harry. It only takes two rings till he answers.

"Hello,"

"Hey I'm back but I'll have to change first." Louis states shouldering his phone as he grabs his backpack and a pair of jeans from his vehicle.

"I'm actually still at my flat, I'm running a bit late myself. If you want you can run over here." Harry states. Louis glances at his wrist watch.

"Eh, I'll be over in five." He states. Harry let's him go and Louis pockets his phone before grabbing cigarettes from his bag. Placing one in between his teeth he lights it as he walks off campus. Taking a long drag he sighs with relief as the drugs flood his system. He understands how it works but the science behind it bores him. He's just happy for the nicotine. Bitting into the end of the stick he raises a hand and knocks on Harry's door. He hears rustling and a curse before the door is open to a slightly frazzled, but happy, Harry.

"Hey," he says breathlessly. Louis smiles softly before stepping inside. Harry touches his cheek and kisses him softly. "How were clinicals?" He asks as Louis drops his bag on the couch.

"Not the worst. I got to pull out chest tubes so that was fun. And then they sent me to the NICU so I got to see babies. Hazz they are so cute." He says happily before dropping the dead cigarette down the drain. Harry chuckles and watches as Lou opens the fridge searching for something.

"Do you have any food?" He asks running a hand through his fringe.

"Yeah go get cleaned up I'll get something together." Harry states moving past Louis, squeezing his waist softly. Louis touches Harry's hand before grabbing his jeans from his bag and moving to curly's room.  When the door shuts Harry searches the kitchen for bread, peanut butter, and bananas, remembering Louis made that sandwich once at his flat.  Spreading the bread and peanut butter out together Harry focuses on creating the sandwich for his tired boyfriend. As he starts to slice the banana, arms wrap around Harry's shoulder squeezing tightly.

"Hey," Louis mumbles softly, before stepping back and looking at the sandwich a smile on his face. "Thanks," he states with a smile before reaching into Harry's fridge for a fizzy drink. Grabbing a Diet Pepsi he cracks it open before Harry slowly hands Louis the sandwich. Louis smiles kindly at him before setting down the can. Peeling the bread back a smirk crosses his lips.

"It's peanut butter and banana. I didn't know what other sandwich you would like so," Harry trails off. Louis nods slowly as he takes a bite.

"You know... We don't know a lot about each other besides the basics." He states shyly. Harry nods and looks at Louis suddenly.

"Twenty questions!" He shouts. Louis rolls his eyes and mumbles under his breath.

"What's your favorite color, have you had sex." Harry sighs running a hand through his curls and then touches the ends.

"I mean... We haven't really gotten to know each other, and we are dating. We should at least know stuff like that." Harry stumbles. Louis swallows the last chunk of peanut butter then speaks.

"So uh.... have you?" He asks and scratches the back of his neck. "Had sex?" he asks making Harry blush.

"I uh.... define sex." he says and Louis looks at Harry curiously.

"You have?" He questions and Harry turns a darker color.

"No... not like penetrative. Oral but that's it." he states embarrassed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Louis says and moves to face Harry. "You mean to tell me, that confident, cocky you is a virgin? Seriously?" He says with a chuckle. Harry grits his teeth, and pushes Louis out of his way carefully, as not to hurt the smaller one.

"Yeah I am. Okay? Happy." He asks and Louis chuckles grabbing Harry's arm and pulling his attention back to him.

"Actually, I was just surprised. You act so confident. Like you have this one thing and it makes you appear so cocky, in a good way." He states simply with a smirk on his lips. Harry studies Louis face and then relaxes. Leaning in he presses his mouth to Louis again and feels the elder pull him closer. Louis runs his hands into Harry's hair and tugging on the ends before Harry sighs into Louis mouth. Louis pulls away first and swallows. "See. Confidence." He breathes out. Harry leans their foreheads together and licks his lips slowly. A buzz and then ringtone sounds in the kitchen startling the two boys. Harry grabs the cell quickly and answers.

"Hello?" He asks gruffly. His hand maintains contact with Louis shoulder and starts to slowly rub circles into the skin. Louis leans towards Harry letting their shoulders touch. "Lou just got back, but we'll start over soon." he replies. Louis pulls himself from Harry, getting a sad expression thrown his way. Louis chuckles and winks at Harry as he motions to his bag on the floor. Shoving his scrubs into the bag he shoulders it and picks his cell phone from the couch as well. Harry bids the person on the phone goodbye then looks at Louis with a cheeky smirk.

"Yes?" Louis asks catching the expression on his boyfriend's face. Harry chuckles as he moves towards Louis.

"So love, are you a virgin?" He asks making Louis laugh.

"I had a girlfriend for 4 years. Why don't you tell me." He remarks cheekily throwing Harry a glance. Harry chuckles and then grabs Louis arms and squeezes his fingers.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks randomly staring at Louis pink lips. Louis swallows, his tongue darting out moments later to wet his lips. His eyes roam over Harry's face and lips before leaning up and pressing their mouths together. Seamlessly their tongues end up moving and skidding against each other, leaving one of the two boys moaning and panting softly every moment. A knock on the front door makes Harry groan loudly.

"Fuck," he snaps making Louis laugh loudly. Harry grabs Louis hand and pulls him along side to the door. Peering through the peep hole Harry sighs before pushing the door open revealing Liam and Zayn with Perrie sitting in her car.

"Hey- did we interrupt something?" Liam asks cautiously. Perrie takes this chance to lean out her window and call to the boys.

"You heard what Niall said!  I told you this was a bad idea you nit-twits but no, had to visit the lad ask him yourself!" She taunts before smiling at Louis.  "Hello love! I'm glad you got everything worked out. Sorry for these two." Louis laughs loudly before moving his attention back to Liam and Zayn.

"For the record yes we were busy fucking each other senseless." He states cheekily. Harry blushes pink and Zayn howls with laughter.

"Louis!" Harry chides but all Louis does is laugh.

"Oh shush," he says as he leans towards the taller boys side. Harry presses his cheek to Louis hair and Liam smiles knowingly.

"Anyways come on lads. We have rehearsal in ten minutes, Perrie will give us a ride." He states as Louis reaches back to shoulder his bag. Harry reaches for Louis fingers and the two tangle them together with a smile. Tossing his bags into the back of Perrie's Volkswagen bug, the four of them make the tight squeeze into the car before it starts towards the music hall.


	13. T w e l v e

Friday classes drag out horribly for Louis, and after the night before he is ready for a relaxing weekend.  Harry suggested earlier that day the group of them order pizza and watch a film since everyone is a little tense due to homework packing on; Louis's class found out they have a paper due Tuesday for lab with little to no warning.  Harry insists that everything will work out, but Louis is frazzled over it.

  
"It'll be fine, just work over the weekend.  I'll help you find information, my professors didn't give me any homework." Harry states calmly, running a hand through his hair and then touching the ends. Louis takes a deep breath trying to organize his thoughts.

"I mean.... alright sure.  I can't believe it!  An entire research paper due Tuesday with no warning!  Who does that!" He complains.  Shoving a hand into his pocket he fiddles for his key before finding it and pulling it out.  Unlocking his flat, Harry and him enter tossing their belongings onto the floor.  Harry pulls Louis close and hugs him tightly before kissing his mouth.

"It'll be fine.  Promise." He says and is interrupted by a knock on the door.  Louis raises his eyebrow at the knock.  All the lads know to enter if they are stopping by.  Moving to the door, with Harry in tow, Louis glances through the peep hole catching a glimpse of light silvery blonde hair.  Opening the door happily he smiles and pulls his sister in for a hug.

"Lot!" He cheers and she hugs her brother back tightly.  Two babies reach and coo for Louis, and he laughs pulling Doris and Ernest into his arms.  "Hey kiddos," He says placing kisses on both their cheeks.  Seeing his mum, he smiles a crinkly eyed smile and leans into her kissing her cheek. "Hey mum," He says softly.  Pulling away his mum smiles before the older twins giggle pushing past Louis into the flat. 

"Wow!  Louis your flat is so cool!" Phoebe shouts and then turns around to see Harry standing by the door.  "Hey you're the doctor when I broke my arm!" She states loudly making Louis chuckle.

"He's not a doctor Phoebe, he's a student.  And his name is Harry," He states placing Ernest on the couch.  "Why are you guys here anyways?" He asks before Ernest starts to howl and cry.  Louis reaches for him but Harry gets to the little one first pulling them up and spinning them around.  Louis watches happily before realizing his family is here. 

"We felt bad we didn't move you in, so we took a trip up to say hi for the weekend." his mum says and looks to Harry who is still slowly turning in the open space.  "Is that your flatmate?" she asks as Niall enters the flat.

"Fucking hell I hate-" He blushes seeing the family and little ones there. "Uh... Sorry." He states eventually.  Louis cackles with laughter before slapping Niall on the back.

"No problem mate.  This is me mum." Louis states and Niall laughs uncomfortably. 

"Hi m'am.  I'm sorry for that outburst-"

"It's no problem," She interrupts.  Looking back to her son, Mrs. Deakin, previously Tomlinson, smiles sadly.  "I heard about you and Eleanor.  I'm so sorry." She says and Louis eyes fall to the ground before setting a squirming Doris onto the ground. 

"It- Don't worry.  It'll work out."  He says and throws a glance towards Harry.  Laughing to himself as Harry sits on the floor with the two babies he admires the way Harry is handling the young ones. Doris reaches forward to tug on Harry's curls making him wince. Louis chuckles as Harry glares at him, although a smirk is on his lips.

"Be nice Dori," he calls as the little girl giggles. Harry picks Ernest up, upside down, and blows raspberries on his tummy.

"Yeah be nice," he teases as the child squeals.

"Hazza." Louis states making Harry look up. "That's Ernie. Dori is in red." He says and Harry looks between the two with a sigh.

"This is way harder than keeping Gemma and I straight." He comments making Louis snicker at this comment. Harry rolls his eyes kindly before Louis comments.

"Be careful with Ernest. He's still a baby." Louis says and moves to the kitchen. "You can sit down mum, are you hungry?" He asks from the kitchen. He hears laughter as his mum moves to the kitchen.

"I am still you're mother, and I want to make my son a good meal. I've missed you Louis. The house has been rather quiet without you around. And Fizzy won't admit it but she misses her brother. I'll make dinner tonight." She says and Louis smiles as the door opens again.

"Louis!"

"Oii oii!" He responds making Liam laugh.

"Didn't know you had family over tonight." Zayn says as Dori waddles over to him.

"Coloring!" She shouts pointing to his arm. Liam laughs softly and nods kindly to Louis mum.

"Hello m'am." He says and Jay smiles kindly at him.

"I'm sorry mum we had a lad night planned, but I can cancel that." He say pointedly at Zayn who's face falls slightly. Harry moves into the kitchen and touches the back of Louis waist before opening the fridge grabbing a fizzy drink.

"I'll be leaving m'am. Call me if you need help Lou." Harry states moving to grab his bag.

"Oh darling you don't have to leave! Actually all you boys can stay. I've missed having a full house and since Louis left it's been rather quiet." Jay states. Zayn does a small fist pump happy his Friday night plans aren't changed. Stripping from his coat Zayn tosses it on the recliner and lays his arm over Liam's shoulder with a smirk. Liam just rolls his eyes.

"No drinking tonight babe." He warns slipping out from his grasp.

"Aw come on!" Zayn complains and looks to Louis for help. "Tell him I can drink!" He argues and Louis chuckles before clearing his throat.

"In my professional medical opinion I would say drinking in my flat would result in a major ass kicking." He states making everyone, including his mum, laugh. Louis looks to Harry and winks. "And I bet if you did get drunk, Hazza and my version of treatment probably wouldn't be the best." He states throwing himself over the couch to sit down. Daisy crawls towards him and sits under his arm.

"But you're a doctor!" Phoebe cries out. "You can't hurt people Lou!" She shouts and Daisy giggles pouncing on Louis lap. He smiles through a risky foot placement and slings his sister over his shoulder.

"I'll still whoop you though you bugger!" He teases and she squeals and shrieks as he tickles her.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Be nice to your sister!" His mum calls and he blushes a red color.

"Mum!" He snaps and Daisy giggles breathlessly.

"William?" Harry states with a smirk. "Your middle name is William?" He asks and Louis glares at curly.

"Says you Edward." Louis snips back making Harry smirk.

"I'm not embarrassed." He says and then looks at Niall who emerges from his room in sweats and a tank.

"Louis can you come into the kitchen?" Jay suddenly calls. Louis stands and drops Daisy on the couch with a huff. The little one giggles and sits up before Fizzy moves to her side. Louis moves to the kitchen and leans back on the counter watching his mum fill a pot with materials for chili.

"Yes mum," He states and she smiles sadly as she watches the liquid start to steam.

"I don't mean to be that mum, but Louis you seem different. You were so in love with Eleanor, and you seem fine. You didn't even call to tell us you two had broken up." she says sadly turning to touch her son.

"I... I didn't exactly know how to tell you. I didn't see it coming." He says and runs a hand through his hair. "Can we not talk about it?" He asks softly and glances back into the living room meeting Harry's eyes.

"Actually Louis, I would like to talk to you." She says and grabs his hand. "Why did you break up with her? You two were perfectly fine the day before you left." She says cautiously. Louis looks away and fiddles with his hands nervously before moving to scratch his neck. His mum looks at him and her eyes narrow tightly. "Louis William Tomlinson I swear to God if you cheated on that sweet girl I will cut off all funding immediately!" She snaps louder than intended. Louis blushes and glances back at the room. Harry meets his eyes and Louis frustratedly inclines his head towards the starting starting scene. Immediately Harry enters the room and Jay looks to the tall curly haired man.

"Louis what is going on?" She asks and Louis takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. This was never something he thought he would have to do.

"Mum please hear me out. I didn't cheat on her I swear I loved her." He says and reaches for his mother. "I uh.... okay so you see..." He groans softly and runs his hands through his hair, a nervous habit his mum recognizes.

"Louis whats going on?" She asks nervous. He takes a deep breath and looks up at his mum and swallows before his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"Mum... okay hear me out. I didn't cheat on Eleanor... at least intentionally." Jay narrows her eyes at her oldest child. "Hear me out!" He interjects and sighs roughly, while Harry touches his back carefully. "Okay I was drinking, you know that stuff, and uh... well meet Harry. We met again at this party, and well..." Louis fumbles over his words refusing to meet his mum's eyes. Harry swallows and runs a hand through his hair touching his curls before stepping forward.

"Hello Mrs. Deakin. I... I'm dating your son." He says holding his hand out carefully. Louis tenses and his mum looks to him and touches his cheek.

"Lou..." She says and he glances up from bellow his lashes. "Louis, did you think I'd hate you?" She asks and he shrugs sheepishly.

"I don't know... I didn't know anything." He says with a tense chuckle. He looks back to the ground as he leans back on the counter. "I kind of hated myself for a bit," He starts letting Harry run his fingers along Louis wrist and forearm. "But you know how I am mum. If I think I'll like it I'll try it." He says with a small smile. She chuckles reaches to hug her son. Pulling him in she hugs him tightly then smacks his head.

"Mum!" He cries out and as she wacks him three more times. "What the hell!" He asks rubbing his head. Harry chuckles and Louis glares at him.

"Next time you break up with someone you are to call me! Especially if it is due to over drinking at a party! I raised you to be a gentleman did I not!" She cries out making the younger sisters laugh as their role model of a brother. Louis cringes at his mothers lecture and Harry pulls the boy closer to him, happy he doesn't have to refrain from being the touchy person he is. Daisy cries out being the classic child without a filter.

"Does Louis have a boyfriend now?" She asks making everyone laugh. Louis looks at Harry and they both smile. Harry smirks and Louis rolls his eyes, communicating only with their eyes.

"Yeah, Daisy. Looks like that's the case." He says and she giggles. Lottie smiles kindly at her brother before motioning them back to the couch. She smiles and speaks quietly.

"So since we are all talking about good news.... I got offered a job in London under Lou Teasdale. She was at the show I worked at with Eleanor. I'm moving down and into a fully paid flat next weekend, and I'll only be twenty minutes from Louis." She says and looks to her brother happily. Louis smiles and pulls her close.

"See! I told you, you had skill! And look at you, getting moved to London!" He cheers and she nods with a smile. She pushes her silvery hair behind her hair before nodding.

"I can't believe it." She says and then smiles looking at Louis. "I'm going to be a makeup artist! Louis I'm doing it!" She cheers and hugs him tightly. Louis laughs and squeezes his sister tightly. Fizzy laughs under her breath at the two elder's touchiness, before Louis glares playfully.

"Come here Fizz." he says and pulls his little sister to him squeezing her tightly. He presses his cheek to her hair and kisses her cheek before she squeals and pushes him away.

"Ew! Louis!" She shrieks and he laughs at her childish behavior. Harry snickers and opens his mouth to make a comment but a quick glare from Louis shuts him down. Zayn pulls out his cigarettes and Louis speaks up.

"Actually Zayn, do you mind holding off or smoking outside." He says before Zayn nods slipping the stick into the pack.

  
"Yeah sure. Join me?" Zayn asks nonchalantly. Louis nods and stands reaching into his bag for his pack.

"Are you still smoking?" His mum calls and Louis sighs knowing he will get a chewing out.

"Yes mum." He says and she pokes her head out of the kitchen with a glare.

"Louis you are a nursing major you know the dangers." She states making him sigh.

"Mum," He sighs and she chuckles. Standing back up he glances around the room seeing everyone he cares about in the same room. Scanning the area his eyes rest on Harry, who is playing with Daisy and Phoebe. He pulls a sharpie from a drawer and signs her cast with a giant smiley face making her giggle. She leans up and whispers something in Harry's ear making him chuckle but move to the floor as the two girls sit behind him and start to braid and twist his hair into different styles. Louis smirks and leaves the room pulling a cigarette out of his pack and grabbing the lighter when it's tossed from Zayn's grip to his. This type of normal is one he could get use to.

 


	14. T h i r t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the night! I'll update tomorrow night as well! Love you guys so much!

The Tomlinson family stays late that night, with Ernest and Doris falling asleep on Harry and Louis's chests. When the clock hits 12:30 Jay speaks up softly trying no to wake the older twins who finally are drifting into sleep.

"I think it's time we leave for the night." She says and stands slowly. Louis glances at the clock and his eyes jump over Zayn and Liam who are talking quietly together on the couch.

"Where will you stay?" Louis asks casually as he rubs Ernest's back.

"We have hotel reservations in London for the night-"

"No stay here," Louis says and Niall nods from behind him.

"It's really not a problem Mrs. Deakin." he pips.

"I'd love to but there's not nearly enough room for all of us." She states and Harry speaks up.

"You're more than welcome to stay at my flat as well. I have two extra beds and a couch." He states shift Doris's foot from his crouch. Jay thinks about it as she drags her fingers over Daisy's back.

"Harry's nice enough mum. Lottie and I will stay here with Louis and the rest of you can go to Harry's." Fizzy states rubbing her cheek tired. Jay looks between all her children and then nods slowly.

"Yes, that would work. Are you alright with that Harry?" She asks and Harry nods with a smile.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. We can head back now if you would like." He says and Jay smiles kindly. Harry stands and holds Doris tightly to him, while Louis follows his actions. He doesn't want Harry leaving yet.

"I'll follow behind, with Harry. He left his bike at his flat." Louis interjects with a desperate tone. Harry can't keep the smile  of his face. Louis nods to Niall before slipping out the door, while Fizzy and Lottie beg to ride with Louis and Harry. The two agree while handing the youngest twins off to Jay and grabbing coats and keys. Stepping from the flat Louis slips into his car and Harry slips in as well while Fizzy and Lottie jump into the back. Once the door shuts the two girls look at each other and Lottie speaks up.

"So when did this" she motions at Louis and Harry, "happen. And since when did you like boys Louis?" She asks and Louis sighs frustrated.

"Wednesday and I don't really know how or why it happened but it did." Louis states with a sigh. He runs a hand through his course strands and Harry touches his wrist in a calming manner. Louis looks up and Harry smiles kindly.

"Drive Lou.  I think it's best if we beat your mum to my flat." He teases and Louis rolls his eyes starting the car.  The engine on, a soft indie song plays out and Fizzy smiles and whispers something to Lottie.

"What are you two going on about?" Louis asks as he looks behind him to pull from the parking lot. Fizzy giggles and pushes at Lottie urging her to talk.

"We miss you singing in the house Lou." Lottie finally states making Louis glance back and meet his sister's eyes. She raises an eyebrow sending her brother the message.  Sing.  He swallows and unscrews a bottle of water that was sitting in his vehicle.  Taking a swig he licks his lips and then slowly starts to sing along with the radio.  

  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
If I had known how to save a life.

  
He licks his lips as the words die for a moment.  Harry joins in harmonizing with him, which is something Louis isn't use to. He normally takes the harmonies, trying to hide his voice.  It's scratchy and weak.  Even though the drive is quick, Louis vehicle is filled with music and the sound of voices as his sisters join in.  Pulling into the flat's lot Harry steps out and Louis kills the engine.  He would love to spend the night with Harry, simply because Harry promised to help him with that paper. Harry moves to help Jay with the babies and the door, while simultaneously grabbing luggage out of the boot.  Louis takes a bag from Harry and motions for Lottie and Fizzy to follow him. 

The family enters the flat and Louis has to resist the urge to slip his shoes off and throw himself onto the couch.  He resorts to just removing his shoes and Harry calls out.

"Lou can you show them the rooms I need to clean the bathroom really quick." He says and Louis nods watching Harry search for cleaner.  As Harry disappears Louis motions for his mum to follow and takes Dori from her.  Walking  to the back of the flat, Louis pushes open the bedroom where he stayed once and lets Phoebe and Daisy crawl into the bed together, too tired to change.  Shutting the door quietly he opens the door to the left and lets his mum enter there and start to arrange for Doris and Ernest to sleep.  Harry's head pops from the bathroom he calls out to Jay.

"I have a baby pen here for Lux.  It's in the front closet on the left." He states before returning his attention to the bathroom.  Louis moves to get the pen for his mother, and returns with blankets as well.  Opening it in the bedroom he lays the blankets on the bottom and grabs a pillow of the bed for them as well.  Lottie peers in and watches her brother.  Harry steps from the bathroom, returning the cleaning supplies to their proper spots before moving to Louis side.  He smiles before pressing a quick kiss to the elder's cheek.  Louis pushes him off before Lottie and Fizzy laugh softly.  Lottie smirks before speaking.

"Bet you won't kiss." She teases and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Really Lot." He states with a smirk. 

"Really.  I bet you won't kiss him." She states sassy with her arms crossed.  Fizzy laughs  next to her and Louis raises an eyebrow with a smile at Harry.  Curly laughs before pulling Louis in by his shirt and kissing him square on the mouth. A small gasp passes his lips and as quickly as it started, it ended.  Harry laughs at Louis bewildered look and throws a glance to Lottie. 

"Kissed him." Harry states with a crocked smile on his mouth. Lottie simply laughs and smiles at Louis.

"Not bad. I approve, if my opinion has any effect on you." She states before their mum steps from the back room. Harry quickly pulls his hands back from Louis waist and shoulder before Louis chuckles under his breath and pulls them back to him. He doesn't mind, besides his mother has seen him be cuddlier with Eleanor. Louis smiles at Harry before stepping back with a smile.

"I should get back to my flat."He says and glances to his mum. "Maybe have them up by 9 and I can take you to breakfast." He says and Harry chuckles.

"Don't worry about it Lou. We could have a big breakfast banquet thing. I think Lou Teasedale was going to come up tomorrow to visit anyways." He says and Louis looks to his mum as she laughs under her breath.

"It's your decision Louis." She says and he sighs. One thing he does miss from home is his mum making the decisions he doesn't want to.

"Sure uh yeah we can do that." He says and Harry chuckles kissing his hair. "We should get back to my flat it's almost one thirty." He says to his sisters. They nod and start to move to the door only to glance back. Jay stands in the doorway of the room holding the youngest twins and smiles at Harry and her son.

"Louis... I don't want you to be scared of this. No one in our family will give you shit for it." She states and stands up straight before moving to her son and pulling him in tight for a hug. "If they do," She starts and Louis rolls his eyes. "Feel free to give them some of that sass you are so good at using." She says making Louis laugh.

"Sure mum." He states hugs her tightly quickly. Jay turns to return to her babies but glances back to see the two embracing tightly. Harry pulls away first and kisses Louis softly and carefully.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If you still need help on that paper then let me know." He states softly. Jay immediately feels like she is intruding on something and softly closes the door to the room. Louis kisses Harry once more, quickly and chaste, before leaving. Entering his vehicle Lottie sits up front next to him while Fizzy stays quiet in the back probably falling asleep. The drive is relatively quiet until they reach a stoplight right in front of his flat.

"You know Eleanor misses you." She states softly. Louis glances at her as the light turns green.

"She does?" He asks trying to keep his tone light. Lottie nods slowly.

"She didn't want to end it. But she told me that she was scared with you two being so far away you would cheat. When she got back she said it was over." She states softly. She swallows and then speaks. "Please tell me you didn't cheat on her." She says softly. Louis's tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

"Lot hear me out." He starts out. She sighs knowing her fear is confirmed. "Just listen. Harry was in the pharmacy where I got Phoebe's medication and you can call me crazy but I was really intrigued by him. Long story short, I got here and he ended up being mates with Niall. We went to a party that night and got drunk and ended up making out. I regret it Lottie." He states adding that last part sternly.

"So you don't love Harry?" She asks and Louis sighs.

"It's too soon to know if it's love but I am very much... invested in him." He states and sighs. "Lottie please don't hate me." He states and she laughs under her breath.

"I won't hate you. I'll just judge you." She states and he glares at her. "For the Eleanor part. But I'm family. I can't help it, I watched you pine after her for two years before you two dated." She states with a teasing smile. Louis sighs and shuts his car off.

"Shut it Lot." He opens the back of the car and grabs Fizzy in his arms, knowing she's asleep and he doesn't want to bother her. And honestly he has missed this part of being a brother; taking care of his little sisters, putting them to bed when they were too tired to do it themselves. Occasionally helping Lottie sneak back inside after a late night date. Pushing open the front door to his flat he looks at the couch to see Niall is asleep there and Liam and Zayn are missing. He pushes the door open to his bed room with help from Lottie and lays his sister on his bed before Pulling out a sleeping bag from the hall closet and opening it up for Lottie if she wants it. She shakes her head as she crawls into the bed with Fizzy falling asleep almost instantly. Louis closes the door after grabbing his phone charger, and enters the living room. He shakes Niall and the Irish blonde wakes slowly before moving to his bedroom opening the cushion for Louis to lay down. Doing so he sends Harry a text thanking him for letting his family bunk at the flat before falling asleep.

\--

A buzz on his phone slowly awakes Louis the next morning.  He grumbles something as he answers it, not checking the ID.  

"Hello?" He mumbles pressing his face into the pillows.

"Did you just wake up?" Harry speaks making Louis grumble a yes. "Well, your mum is up.  If you want you can come over, and bring some clothes.  Lou will be here later today." He states and Louis nods to himself sitting up and running a hand over his face.  

"Alright I'll be over soon." He says and yawns.  Harry hangs up the phone and Louis stands stretching, hearing his back crack.  He grumbles something under his breath before opening his bedroom door and nudging his sisters. 

  
"Girls get up.  We are going to Harry's." He says and the grumble something at each other before sitting up.  "Don't worry about getting a change of clothes mum has yours at Harry's flat." He states as he scavenges through his closet for a black tee and a jean shirt. Grabbing black jeans as well, he shoves his feet into his black vans, before slipping a beanie on his currently disheveled hair.  He hurries his sisters as kindly as he can and within ten minutes everyone is out the door on their way to Harry's flat.  The drive is short and without problem and when they show up, Harry opens the door, dressed in a white shirt and grey sweat pants.  

Louis is surprised by the attire, noticing he hasn't seen Harry in anything besides his uncomfortably tight jeans.  

"Hey," Harry says and Louis smiles tiredly at his boyfriend.  "I made you tea." He says and holds a cup out for Louis.  He smiles and takes a sip happy for the drink, especially since it required no effort from himself.  

"Thanks." He murmurs.  Louis follows Harry inside, his fingers tiredly tangled with Harry's. His mum looks up and smiles kindly from her spot at the stove, where she flips a pancake.  

"Good morning Louis." She says and he nods to her sipping his drink. 

"Hey mum," He says softly and glances to Harry. "How long have you been up?" He asks curly.  He knows that Harry is not a morning person and the only way he survives the early hours is due to an espresso machine in his kitchen.  

"I've been up for about an hour, but only crawled out of bed thirty minutes ago." Louis chuckles and Harry kisses his hair and tugs the beanie over his forehead.  Louis chuckles before pushing the fabric off his forehead and smiles at Harry.  

"Eat your breakfast Louis. You're looking a bit skinny." His mum says and Louis blushes and groans. 

"Mum!  I'm 23 I can take care of myself," He says as he pulls the pancakes towards him. His mum laughs to herself.  

"I'll believe that when you stop eating my cooking." She teases and Louis glares kindly as he shovels food into his mouth.  "I love you Lou," She says and he swallows his food.  He looks to his mum and smiles too. 

"I love you too mum."


	15. F o u r t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter! You'll get another one tonight and then it's one more chapter before everything is updated with my wattpad version! Hope you guys enjoy it! I may post a new story as well, mainly being one shots of random Larry and other parring flashfics. Let me know if you would read it! Love you guys!   
> HAPPY EASTER! HE HAS RISEN!

Lou Teasedale arrived around four o'clock and even though Louis spent a great majority of his day at Harry's with his family he was able to get the rough draft for his paper written out. Lux of course giggled and hugged Louis the moment she saw him, and asked if he and Harry had fallen in love yet. Louis just laughed and told her to ask Harry. The little one was entertainment enough for Doris and Ernest and by 6:30 the babies were asleep tightly together on the couch. Harry pokes Louis arm from over the back of the couch as Louis edits portions of his paper. Louis squirms under Harry's touch but doesn't respond. Harry pokes him again.

"Hey, Lou." He whispers and Louis simply rolls his eyes with a smirk. "I know you can hear me." He teases and Louis chuckles.

"Yes Hazz?" He asks saving his paper quickly. Turning around he flicks his eyes to Harry's lips.

"I was wondering if you would want to come to a bar with the lads and I tonight. Niall is going home but Liam and Zayn are insisting I come with them and I don't really want to third wheel." He says and Louis chuckles before throwing his eyes to his mum, who is currently packing up her items.

"Where is it?" He asks softly returning his eyes to Harry. Harry rubs his neck and sighs.

"It's over off main street in London. It's a gay bar as well..." He states. Louis and him had a talk about the topic earlier that week. Louis isn't against it but having to go to one so quickly is bothersome to him. He isn't ashamed of his choice to date Harry, at least he thinks he isn't. He does enjoy Harry's presence a great deal. But going to a gay bar is something new and honestly a bit scary to him. He rubs the back of his neck as he sets his laptop aside thinking. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth he worries it before speaking.

"Is it chill?" He asks and Harry nods happily.

"Yeah, it honestly is the exact same as a straight bar. Nothing out of the ordinary, except it's a safe space for gays." He states and Louis chuckles.

"I take it you want to go," He states and Harry nods a tiny bit ashamed.

"I... haven't been to a bar in general in a while. Like... 2 years." He says quietly. Louis chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"Whatever you want curly." He states and Harry smiles brightly. Jay clears her throat making her son look towards her. Bags in hand she has tears in her eyes and Louis takes a deep breath. He doesn't want his mum to leave. He stands and pulls her into his arms.

"I love you mum." He whispers and his mum hugs him back.

"I love you too boobear." She says softly. Louis isn't one to cry but he will miss his family; the next time he will be able to see them is fall break and that's not for another month. Pushing back from his mum she smiles at him and touches his cheeks pulling his head down to place a kiss on his forehead. Daisy tugs on his arm and he reaches down grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Be good for mum alright. She loves you very much." He says as Phoebe enters the embrace as well. Daisy looks at her sister and they budge each other ask if trying to persuade the other to say something. Louis watches, realizing how much he missed this.  Finally Pheobe speaks.

"Louis when you come home can you bring Harry?" She asks softly, or as soft a child can manage. Harry overhears and starts to cackle loving that the little ones love him.

"As long as I can steal Louis away to Cheshire for a while then absolutely." He says with a smile and Daisy giggles moving to hug Harry. Harry laughs and lifts her up squeezing her sides tickling the little one. Daisy cries out in joy waking the youngest members of their family and Lux. Seeing Harry playing with a child other than her makes her jump up, jealousy taking over.

"Harry!" She shouts and pouts hands on hips making the babies giggle at her silly behavior. Harry just laughs as Lux pads her way over to him her bare feet making slapping sounds on the hardwood. She crosses her little arms and pouts her bottom lip for a moment before Louis reaches over and grabs her blowing raspberries on her face. She screeches and laughs begging Louis to put her down. He doesn't put her down but he does stop tickling her.

His mum watches on endearingly feeling an ache in her heart. She truly does miss her son's presence in her house, even if it sometimes loud and involves other lads shouting at the Telly over Doncaster's footy team. But he is still her son, her first born and seeing him out in the world having new friends she doesn't know is weird for her as a mum. She wants to pull him back into her safe cocoon of motherly  love and protection. 

Instead she opts for another long hug before gathering the rest of her children together to return to Doncaster.  After she leaves the flat Louis takes a deep breath.

"You okay?" Harry asks softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Louis nods slowly and wipes at his face.

"Yeah, I just missed 'em like hell." He says and takes a long steadying breath. He turns to Harry and smiles up at the younger through his eyelashes before pressing their mouths together. At that moment though Lux giggles making the two blush. They completely forgot that Lou was still here.

"Wow lads, thanks make out in front of me daughter." Lou teases before scoping her child into her arms.

"Oh please Lou that was far from the case." Harry teases and kissed Louis's mouth again. Louis laughs against Harry's mouth and reaches a hand to collect his curls together and tug softly.  Harry sighs and Lou clears her throat making the two pull away and giggle at each other.  

"I hate to leave, but I do have a client I need to get to by 7:30." She says and the two nod  at each other, ignoring the stylist.  When the door shuts Harry smiles and runs his thumb over Louis cheek making him press his face into Harry's hand.  Harry watches Louis before pulling his face closer and pressing his mouth on Louis.  Pushing and pulling at Louis's lips with his own, Harry hears a soft moan being drawn from his mouth.  Louis can't help the fact Harry is a very good kisser.  It's just how it is, and Louis loves it.  Louis wraps his arms around Harry's back entangling his fingers back with the curly locks and tugging softly.  A small groan comes from his mouth and Louis chuckles against his lips. 

"Two can play that game." He whispers and Harry laughs shoving at Louis's shoulders playfully. Louis smiles and leans back into Harry laying his cheek on the taller's shoulder.  Harry holds him there until a knock is sounded on the front door. Both of the boys groan loudly before Harry has to peel Louis off him to open the door. Standing outside is Liam and Zayn who both look much too excited in Louis mind.  

"Hey are you ready?" Zayn asks and Louis sighs loudly.  Even though he did agree to going to this bar with them, he really wished they could have had the night spent at the flat watching shitty TV.

"Yeah let me get shoes on." Harry speaks for the both of them softly pinching the back of Louis waist.  Harry must have caught the intent of the sigh.  Louis shoves his feet into his worn vans and feels Harry drop his jacket onto his back, which Louis simply tosses onto the couch.  He doesn't need his jacket, never has. Harry sighs at his boyfriend before taking up his hand as they both leave the flat.  Sliding into Liam's car, which is rather old, but in decent condition, they pull from the lot and towards the City of London.  

The drive is short and Louis lays his head on Harry's shoulder, feeling tired. Harry presses his mouth to Louis's hair as Liam turns the corner to a lot.  Entering and killing the engine, the group steps from the car, Louis gripping Harry's hand a bit tighter.  Zayn leads the way to the front and they flash their IDs before stepping inside.  The area didn't look any different than any bar Louis had been in before, minus the large rainbow flag hanging over the dance floor.  Loud music pumped from stereo's playing some song about men hitting on another lad's girl.  Louis skims the selection of drinks and Harry chuckles pulling Louis with him to the bar.  As Louis slides onto a stool, his short legs having trouble reaching the floor, Harry orders two shots.  

"One for you," the bar tender states sliding the glass towards Harry.  "And one for you sir." He states and smiles his fat cheeks crinkling with the effort. Louis smirks to Harry and they both tap glasses before gulping the shot down.  With alcohol burning in his throat Louis reaches for Harry and pulls his close. 

"Love," He hums in Harry's ear.  "Can I kiss you without a problem?" He asks and Harry nods slowly.  "Good." Louis pips before pulling Harry's mouth to his quickly.  He sloppily runs his tongue along Harry's bottom lip before pulling away with a deep breath.  "That was-"

"Different." Harry finishes with a smile before pulling Louis back in for a chaste kiss.  Pulling away Louis speaks up slowly.

"Hazz." He says as Harry reaches over the bar for a bottle of alcohol.  "Lets say screw this and take a chance.  Order drinks till we can't think straight and own the night. You up for it?" He asks and Harry laughs as he pours Louis another shot.  Louis downs it in a quick moment before placing the bottle back behind the counter.  

"Deal." he states grabbing Louis arm and pulling him towards the floor.  Not enough bodies are out there but enough are that make the crowd thick enough for Harry to pull Louis close and kiss his mouth without it being awkward.  Pulling apart, a lesbian couple catches Louis eyes with the way the push and pull at each other's mouths.  He finds it hot and when one of the girls reaches up to curl a hand into the others hair, pulling a moan from her lips, Louis can't stop the blood rushing to his groin.  Harry notices and pulls him close twisting their hips together with a smirk on his face.

"Don't stare that's rude." He teases  making Louis blush before looking over his shoulder to glance at the two girls. Louis is suddenly confused.  Because the two girls turned him on, does that make him less gay?  Or is that normal?  He frustratedly pushes his hands into his eyes till he sees blue flashing lights.  Strong hands on his wrist pull him back from the action. "Lou?" Harry speaks softly and he sighs. 

"I don't know Harry," He says and Harry stiffens. 

"What? Louis what's wrong?" He asks his young mind foolishly traveling down the road of heartbreak. Louis takes a moment to breath before looking up towards Harry. 

"What rules are there for us?  Like to be gay do I have to not like certain things anymore?" He stumbles.  Harry laughs and then pulls Louis towards him, their hips flush together not giving Louis a chance to hide his hard on.  Louis blushes a pretty pink color and Harry smiles into his ear. 

"Love, just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't still a bit of Lesbian love." He teases and Louis swallows before laughing. 

"Alright, alright." He teases back making Harry laugh at the new lighthearted tone.  Pressing his mouth to Harry's, Louis kisses him softly before breaking apart.  "Let's get drinks."  He says and pulls Harry towards the bar.  Ordering another two shots, the bar tender smiles at them before walking off to tend to the requests of other drinkers.  Harry smiles at Louis and they cross arms taking the shot.  They laugh and move to head onto the dance floor before a loud curse catches the attention of everyone at the bar.  

"You little shit!  You told me Kathy was over you!" a man shots angrily, and probably drunk. 

"Back off Andrew!" A girl snaps, whom Louis assumes to be Kathy's girlfriend. "This is a gay bar!  Why are you here and not back fucking Miranda?" She snaps back just as angry. 

"If you are going to fight than take it outside." The bar tender states motioning to the door.  The trio of people, two boys and a girl, move towards the door slowly, the tension still evident in the air. The crowd stays quiet and Louis notices Zayn and Liam across the way talking quietly to each other. "Come on everyone go back at your business!" the bartender shouts before shoving a rag inside of a glass. Louis feels Harry tug on his shirt catching his attention.  Turning to look him in the eyes, Harry smiles softly and pulls him back to the floor.  He grabs Louis waist with a smirk before the music climbs in volume.  It twists and turns among the throng of bodies as Louis bravely pulls Harry flush against him, hips to hips, groins to groins.  Harry doesn't notice, but being this loving in public, with a boy as well, isn't something he is use to. He rubs his pelvis into Harry's feeling a groan bubble in curly's throat, and a hard bulge pushing against his. Louis smiles softly, feeling giddy he has that power over Harry.   The door behind them opens quickly but evades the attention of the dancers who are too focused on their loves.  Harry smiles at Louis, touching the back of his neck.  Louis shivers before leaning up to kiss Harry again.  He pushes and tugs on Harry's lips before feeling Harry pull his lower lip into his mouth.  Louis gasps softly as Harry floats his tongue over Louis lip.  Suddenly a loud shout from the bar catches the bar goers attention pulling Harry and Louis's mouths apart shocked.  

"Please!  Help me, my brother's been stabbed!"a girl cries.  Louis recognizes the girl being the one who left with the two men.  Louis looks around and see's no one stepping up so he swallows hard grabbing Harry's hand for support. 

"I'm a nurse!" He shouts and the girl throws her eyes to him frantically.  "Where is he?" He asks and she motions for them to follow.  Harry squeezes Louis's hand tightly as he follows him to the exit, running a hand over his swollen lips. Pushing the door open, the scene isn't one you would imagine.  It's not blood and gore, but it is heart wrenching.  Louis mind switches gears and he starts to take stats in his mind. 

_Tall black male, probably early 20's, 190 pounds._

He kneels down and looks at the man, pulling up his shirt where he see's blood pouring.  

_Chest wound above the fourth rib_

"Hi sir can you tell me how this happened?" He asks calmly reaching into his pocket for his keys.  Pulling them out he flicks open a small Swiss Army blade cutting through his shirt to expose his chest.

"Son of a bitch," He gasps and coughs wincing with every breath. "Stabbed me.  He was going after Tamara." He stutters reaching a hand up to grasp his chest wound.  Louis catches it and pushes it back down. 

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands away from the wound." He says the man grumbles.   Louis snaps his fingers before calling for Harry.

"Hazza!  Go inside and get the first aid kit.  I need a stethoscope.  And Tamara I need you to get me a tampon or something of that nature." Harry goes off quickly to retrieve the kit, and Louis prays that there is a stethoscope in it, but he knows that more than likely there won't be.  Tamara hands him a slim package which Louis takes. 

"Hand sanitizer?" He asks and she frowns.  "If you have none go ask the bartender for the strongest proof alcohol he has." Louis snaps.  He can't believe this is taking so long. Where in hell is curly! Harry appears back and kneels beside Louis.  

"Here is the kit and the bartender said you might need this." He says and hands Louis 100 proof whiskey. Louis sighs before cracking the bottle open with his mouth and drizzling a small amount over his hands, praying this will work. 

"Thanks.  Open this but don't touch the applicator." He states and Harry does so letting Louis pull out the long piece of plastic.  

"You're gonna put that in me?  No way bitch I'm out!" The male states trying to push himself into a sitting position.  

"Michael stop being an idiot the guy is about to help you!" Tamara snaps pushing him back down.  The lad, Michael apparently, coughs wincing with every movement.  Louis leans over and grumbles something. 

"Light Hazz." He states softly and he grabs their phones turning on the flashlights as he stands over the trio.  Louis takes a long breath before leaning down and pressing the remains of the tee onto his chest trying to soak up the rest of the blood.  As he pulls the cloth back more blood spurts up in time with a heart beat.  

_Damaged arteriole._

Louis leans down and presses the purple applicator into the wound making Michael hiss and curse.  

"Hang in there lad, almost done." He says as he press the fabric out and it soaks up the blood instantly.  "I need another." he states and Tamara instantly shoves one into his hands, already opened.  Repeating this process again the bleeding seems to have stopped and Louis sighs.  

"Thank God." He grumbles and reaches for the First aid kit, praying there is a stethoscope.  The puncture was deep, possibly deep enough to have punctured a lung.  Opening the box he cheers loudly.

"Fucking hell!  Yes!" he shouts and pulls the tool to him, placing one bud in his ear, and the opposite end on Michael's chest.  "Breathe in for me." He states and listens on the non damaged side. All sounds normal.  "And again." He instructs moving to the opposite side.  No air sounds.  "Again." Still no sounds and Michael is coughing again.  He takes a deep breath. 

"Michael you may have a punctured lung." 

_Pneumothorax_

"I need you to stay still and don't move.  Tamara I need you to call 999 if you haven't already." Louis instructs searching in the first aid kit for a scalpel.  Not finding one he looks everywhere for something sharp, before his eyes find his blade. He curses grabbing his blade and digging in his pocket for his lighter.  Pulling it out, he lights it and lets it run over the blade for 20 seconds, each second dragging out too damn long.  Once the time is up, he grabs the whiskey and pours some over the blade and pulls a rag from the kit.  

"Bite this." He states and shoves it in Michael's mouth.  Moving to the side of the puncture, he glances to Harry who nods slowly.  He knows this is something Louis has never done.  Inserting a chest tube?  Doctor's do this, not nursing students.  But if Louis doesn't try this boy could decline quickly.

"Ambulances are on their way!" Tamara shouts and Louis takes a deep breath before touching the blade to Michael's skin, between the second and third rib.  Without another moment to think he pushes it into the skin and Michael cusses loudly from behind the rag.  Digging the blade into his flesh blood bubbles around the slit pouring over Louis's hand before slipping down Michael's side.  Louis takes a deep breath and grabs a needle from the first aid kit. This is one well stocked kit, very unusual. He pulls off the short needle and places on the longest one available and then steadies his hand as he hears ambulances in the distance.  Pushing the needle into the slit he prays he is doing this right, before aiming the needle up, worried he could puncture the spleen.  He listens carefully praying for the sound of air rushing out, and after a few moments almost gives up.  Pushing once more a loud gush of air forces its way from the chest cavity and Michael takes a deep breath tears in his eyes.  

"Shit." He cusses and Tamara kisses his head.  Louis pulls the top of the syringe off and lets it sit before running a hand over his forehead. 

"Out of the way!  Emergency staff coming through!" someone shouts and pushes their way to Michael. Louis moves to a standing position watching the EMTs.  Seeing the needle, one of the staff members reaches to pull it out. 

"Stop!" Louis shouts and they look at him confused. "I put that there, he had a pneumothorax." He states.  One of the workers sighs and shakes his head. 

"No offense kid but I-"

"John listen here." his partner shouts and holds a stethoscope up for hearing. Listening in John's eyes grow wide before looking back to Louis. 

"Great fucking Scott.  Are you an MD?" He asks in shock.  This has never happened before, a lad having inserted a chest tube in a back ally of London.  

"Working towards my BSN." Louis responds and the worker shakes his head staring at Louis before his partner shoves him, requesting help.  Louis watches as they load Michael into the ambulance, and as Tamara slides in as well, refusing to be parted from her brother.  Louis lets out a breath and decompresses, leaning against Harry. 

"Wow." Harry says softly looking towards Louis.  "Just... Wow." He says and wraps and arm around him. "How'd you know?" He asks and Louis shrugs feeling very worn out. 

"Declined lung sounds mean the lung has been punctured. Most cases require Oxygen, but if you can't get to Oxygen you need to insert a chest tube." Louis states monotone.   He yawns loud and large before Harry kisses his hair. 

"Let's go home hero." 


	16. F i f t e e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry return to Harry's flat exhausted and fall asleep together. During the night Niall receives a drunken call from Liam, the only thing he can make out is there was a stabbing and something about Louis. Niall starts to panic the next morning when neither Louis or Harry answer their phones fearing both the boys are dead. After going to Harry's flat mid panic attack he realizes they were asleep, but the two wake anyways. Niall begrudgingly explains his fears to Louis before the trio go for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do need to post a warning quickly. This chapter contains a description of someone discovering a dead body. If you are easily triggered by this or suicide then please read with caution. This chapter was very hard to write for me due to personal reasons so if you don't want to read I will have a summary posted as well. All the love xx

After the incident at the bar, and giving a statement to the police, Louis made the decision to go home. He was tired and wanted to get Michael's blood off his hands, and wash up. Harry hadn't left his side that entire night, even continued to rub small circles on Louis's back to relax him. After Liam drops the two off at Harry's flat, Louis takes a deep breath, very tired.

"You doing okay love?" Harry asks softly, his thumb rotating on Louis knuckles.

"Yeah," he breathes and grasps tighter to Harry's hand.

"Lou?" Harry questions tugging the shorter ones hand.  Positioning himself in front of Louis he watches his face.  "Hey love talk to me." He says and pulls Louis to the couch, feeling the small hand start to tremble in his large one.  Harry sits and pulls Louis next to him, watching him swallow tightly before talking. 

"I'm fine." he says softly and then leans his forehead against Harry's shoulder.  "I'm tired." he says softer.  Louis rests his head there for a moment, letting Harry rub his back before speaking again. "I... Hazza I didn't know what I was doing. I'm lucky I didn't kill him, or hurt him more." He says softly.  Harry silently keeps a hand on Louis, thinking for a moment before speaking. 

"I'm proud of you Lou.  You were very brave and you handled that so well.  I couldn't have done it and I want you to know that I'm so proud of you and I'm rambling shit-" Louis cuts him off with a chuckle making him blush a pretty pink. 

"I love you Harold." He says softly, almost too soft for Harry to hear.

"I love you too." He responds, not thinking about what he actually said. Harry stands and pulls Louis up kissing his mouth softly. "I should get you home." He breathes against Louis's mouth.

"No! I mean don't worry, I can just crash here." he states fumbling over words.  Harry nods pulling Louis to his room. He can feel Louis's apprehension, and he laughs softly. 

"I have a telly in here, and I can't have you sleeping on the couch." He states and digs in his dresser before he pulls out a tee and sweat pants. "Feel free to change here, I'm going to pee before turning some show on." He states disappearing into the hallway.  Louis quickly slips out of his sweaty, beer scented clothing, and into Harry's soft sweats.  As he tugs the shirt over his chest, he realizes he has never seen Harry in anything besides skinny jeans and fluffy tops.  The door opens and Louis glances towards Harry.  Sweats hang off his soft hips just under the band of black Calvin Klein's.  Louis shoots his eyes back towards Harry's and the taller boy shakes his hair out.  Louis rubs his face feeling drained, but also unable to sleep at the same time.  Harry turns the lights out and the telly on before crawling into his bed.  

"Come join me." He slurs already feeling tired. Louis nods and slips under the covers with Harry and curling into his side, wondering if he should be the little spoon.  He is smaller than Harry, even though he hates to admit it.  His question is answered when Harry presses his back to Louis's front, perfectly maneuvering his body into a comfortable position for the both of them. Harry captures one of Louis's hands in his and presses the elder's fingertips to his mouth softly before leaning back onto a fluffy pillow.  It doesn't take long for Louis to get comfortable and to fall into a fitful sleep, before finally falling truly asleep late into the AM.  

Although it isn't late the next morning, only 9:30, Niall wakes anxiously, praying Louis would have returned during the night.  He slips from his bed and fidgets for a moment before standing and moving to peer into Louis's bedroom.  The unmade bed without a body doesn't help to calm his nervous heart.  Returning to his room, Niall grabs his phone and checks for any calls or messages, seeing none, and setting his nerves on edge.  He received a call the night before from a tired and buzzed Liam who told him with slurred speech about a stabbing and Louis's name.  When he tried calling Louis, nothing happened, which didn't help to calm his nerves.  Niall takes a moment, bringing himself back to the present. 

 _If anything happened to Louis, then Harry would know._ He reasons and pulls his phone from his bed sheets again and calls Harry.  After four rings, Harry's voicemail dings stating to leave a message.  Niall curses and hangs up, slipping on trousers and shoes while grabbing his car keys.  Leaving the flat unlocked in hopes that Louis will be there when he gets back he enters his vehicle, a simple black Hummer, and starts it, pulling from his spot a bit too quickly.   The drive that is normally short, feels to drag as he catches every red light, which only increases his nerves.  He can feel the tension building in his chest like a wave that will suffocate him in an instant.  Pulling into Harry's complex, he cuts the engine and moves to the door, trying the handle.  It opens, which only serves to heighten Niall's anxiety.  

 _Harry never leaves his door unlocked over night._ He knows the thought is unreasonable, but panic has settled in, and he can feel his chest tighten and a cool sheen of sweat cover his skin.  In his head he can see a body laying still on the floor. He can feel the coldness of the skin and stiffness of the muscle as he shakes his friend, and for a moment it is that day again. He can see his friend's face and the knowledge sink in that he has lost him.  He can feel the fear in his chest and the tears sting his eyes and the shakiness of his hands as he backs away from the... thing.  He can't call them a friend.  A friend wouldn't do that.  Niall groans loudly rubbing his fists into his eyes before dropping his keys on Harry's Island as he paces for a moment.  Does he want to search the flat and find something horrible, or take the risk and find one, or both, of the boys asleep peacefully and happily.  Niall leans on the counter before hearing a buzz of a telly.  He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves before pushing his feet towards Harry's bedroom.  Opening the door he takes a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.  

Both Harry and Louis are wrapped together on the bed, a cool breeze filling the room from a cracked window.  Harry probably left it open yesterday.  He moves towards the bed, praying he won't be interrupting something personal, but he knows Harry will understand.  He reaches a hand towards Louis to nudge him awake, but his hand meets icy skin, setting his heart rate back up to the dangerous range.  His breath flutters past his lips in quick gasps and he pushes at Louis's shoulder, feeling the stiffness. 

"Louis!" He cries out pushing at his flat mates body again, jostling Harry as well.  No reaction from either of them sends Niall into a fit momentarily before he pushes at Harry as well.  It takes three tries and a long minute before a groan sounds from the bed.  Niall breathes out a shaky sigh of relief and rubs his eyes, feeling tears on his skin.  Harry grumbles something and buries his face into the pillows again. Niall reaches to push at Harry again but decides against it letting his fingers only brush Harry's skin. Harry groans louder making Louis stir next to him.  Niall sucks in a deep breath, knowing he can calm down, but his heart is still pounding in his chest.  Louis stirs again and yawns, his pink lips stretching into an _O._ Niall shudders and pulls his arms around his chest turning to leave before Harry notices he is there.

"Oh Shit!" Harry shouts making Louis curse.

"Bloody hell! Niall how did you get in here!" He asks and Niall waves a hand as he pushes from the door. He feels so stupid, why does his stupid god damned head have to work his heart and body into a frenzy over little things.  Of course Louis wouldn't answer his phone, he was with Harry.  Harry was asleep when Niall called and the door was unlocked because they got home late.

"Niall wait up!" Harry calls jogging from the bedroom.  He pulls his hair up off his neck with a hair tie and reaches for the blonde. "Are you okay?" He asks softly and Niall nods, refusing to speak.  He doesn't trust his voice. "You aren't.  Come on sit down." He says as Louis steps from the bedroom, cell in hand. 

"Wow you blew my phone up didn't you." He states moving to the kitchen as he sets a pot on the stove. "Niall?" He calls and peers around the island. "You okay?" he asks moving to look at his face.  Niall nods and fidgets with his sleeve, focusing on getting his heart rate down.  "What's wrong?" Louis asks sitting next to the blonde. Niall takes the moment to breath a deep breath and collect his thoughts. 

"You... didn't answer.  I panicked because I'm stupid and over react to everything." He states solemnly. Louis sighs. 

"Niall.  Please that is not true.  Now what really happened." He asks picking at his nails.  he still has a bit of blood staining around his nail bed but most of it came off after he scrubbed it at 3 AM.  

"I..." 

"Is this about Kegan?" Harry asks suddenly and softly. Louis's eyes crinkle as he tries to rack his mind and keep up with the names.  He doesn't have a face for the name.  

"Kegan?" He asks softly and Niall nods stealing the show.  

"I guess.  I don't know.  I think so." He says softly and Harry rubs his shoulder.  

"Who's Kegan?" Louis asks softly and Niall laughs with a harsh bubbling sound coming from his chest. 

" _Was_  Kegan.  That son of a bitch was my old flat mate. The one that committed." He snaps harshly.  "You didn't answer your phone, Liam called me drunk off his ass saying there had been a stabbing at that bar last night, and your name came up.  It sent me over the edge something had happened." He cries out and groans holding his head in his hands.  He closes his eyes harshly trying to rid the sight of the lad on the floor of their kitchen not breathing.  He still doesn't know why.  Maybe that's what made it so hard for Niall.  He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"You know how you promised you wouldn't ever do that." He states softly.  A warm cup is pushed into his hands and he cringes at the tea, but drinks anyways. "You can't.  I couldn't handle it and I'm going to be selfish. You can't commit because it would fuck me up. Okay?" He states licking his lips. Louis nods and touches Niall's arm. 

"I swear, don't worry I'm sane-"

"We all thought he was too!  Until I come home and find him passed out, ignored it for ten minutes while I unloaded my car, and then confronted him! God damn it why didn't I do something when I walked in!  But no everything will be peachy!  Let's make mum fly in for a week because you can't handle it! Lets uproot Theo and Greg because it's so much fun having to explain to a child why playing hide and go seek isn't okay for a while!" he snaps out with a blubber of emotions.  The tea shakes in his hand, before Louis pulls it from him and sets it on the table. Niall pulls a deep breath into his lungs before speaking again. "He was dead.  I spent the next month in therapy, and my mum still worries about me to this day.  God when she heard you were moving in, she was so happy to hear the worst thing you had done was default on payments." He states.  Louis can't help the twinge of anger from that statement, but he pushes it down.  Honestly knowing what Niall went through he doesn't care, a long as it soothed his mind at the time. 

"Did you... move back in?" He asks and Niall barks with harsh laughter. 

"No way in hell.  Being transfer though I had to crash somewhere.  They move Harry out of his old flat into a nice upper class one in the Honor's complex.  Free meals for the rest of the semester and I have rooming covered for however long it takes me to finish." He states.  Although Niall appreciates the help from Uni, he wishes he could have earned the scholarships rightfully, and not out of pity and _please don't sue us_. Harry speaks next, keeping his voice calm. 

"Niall, what would you have us do next time to keep you calm?" He asks softly, still rubbing circles into his shoulder. Niall swallows before he starts to worry his lip.

"Can... one of you call me and let me know you'll be staying here for the night." He says pointedly to Louis.  "I'm sorry this isn't normal." He appologizes and Louis waves him off. 

"Done." He states and sips his tea. "Really." He states setting the cup down. "I don't mind.  If it keeps you chill I'll do it." He states then smirks bumping his shoulder.  "Unless you know, you want me to go feed that devil swan.  That thing will kill you." He teases and Niall laughs softly watching Louis do an impression of the creature, which involved a lot of head bobbing and arm flapping.  Niall erupts into laughter, unable to hold it back any longer as he watches Louis. Niall reaches for his tea, hands still a bit shaky but much better than earlier.  Taking a sip he lets out a breath.  

"I'm going to head to Lulu's for breakfast.  If you guys want to join feel free." He says softly standing tall. 

"That's not a bad idea.  I'll ride home with you and change, and we can meet Hazza there in thirty?" Louis states standing and placing his empty cup in the sink, before receiving a pointed glare from Harry which make him load it into the dishwasher. Closing the machine, Niall nods and grabs his keys from under his bum and stands. 

"I'll go start the Hummer." He says and steps out.  Louis and Harry meet eyes for a brief moment. 

"How bad was it?" Louis asks grabbing Niall's lonely cup and loads it as well. Harry scratches the back of his neck.

"Uh... it was bad.  No one wanted to admit how bad it was.  Kegan was a good lad, but Niall and him were close.  He was a music theater major and that week he had a show with the company.  Apparently he had a really bad night and the director said he needed to step his game up.  He overdosed on a lot of different house hold drugs." Harry says softly and takes a cup from the cabinet and fills it with water before drinking slowly. Louis watches Harry before turning and moving to shove his feet into his vans.

"Lou?" Harry speaks softly. 

"Yeah?" He asks and turns over his shoulder to meet Harry's eyes. 

"Be good with Niall. He just wants an easy year." Harry says and Louis nods.  

"I will." he states and turns fully grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him close to kiss him.  Pressing his lips onto Harry's, the two push and tug on each other's lips before Louis pulls away. 

"I have to go with Niall.  I'll see you in thirty?" He asks and Harry chuckles before pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead. 

"I'll see you then." Harry states watching as Louis moves out the door.  Turning to go back to his room he strips and dresses casually letting his mind wander to the decadent flavors of banana nut bread, peaches and creme crepes, and Cinnamon Raisin Swirl French Toast. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone thinking Niall's train of thought was weird or exaggerated that may be true for a normal person but Niall has suffered a trauma in this fic and therefore his thought process is altered. I am speaking from experience so please understand that. If you need anyone to talk to please contact someone trusted and my inbox is always open.   
> Love you guys so much xx


	17. S i x t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm shit and haven't posted in a while. I forgot I hadn't updated here and college took up a lot of my time. Hopefully though you'll have another update by Sunday. I'm finally synced up with my wattpad version so updates should be a bit more regular instead of this sporadic mess it's been. Hope you enjoy though!   
> Much love! xx

By Sunday night Niall was feeling much better, though his nerves were still on high. It was expected though, he thought his mate was dead. Again. But after a stack of cinnamon crunch hot cakes and a plate of bacon, the lad was feeling much better. Louis had to go back to his flat for the rest of the day, mainly to focus on getting his paper printed and finished. He also went back because he knows the danger of being so close to someone for so long. The familiarity does breed intimacy, or however the saying goes. So for the rest of the day Louis opted to stay at his flat and work on uni for once. While seated at the desk in his bed room, Louis reviews the rest of the material for his Anatomy exam that will give him the credits he needs.

 _Thoracic vertebrae, spinous process, inferior articulate process._ He runs the Latin phrases through his mind repeatedly, before clicking on the study quiz from his laptop. Dragging the proper words to their spots he examines the other blanks trying to bring to mind the correct terms. He taps his fingers anxiously as he thinks before grabbing _Pedicle_ and dragging it to a position. When the machine doesn't reject it he rewards himself with a sip of beer and lighting a cigarette. Popping open the window he remains standing and glances outside. It's dark out. Grabbing his phone Louis checks the time and sighs. 8:30. Well he spent a good portion of the day on this homework. He forces himself to sit down again never the less, claiming if he can get above an 85% on the skull labeling then he can take a break for dinner. He quickly opens the other tab and hits the refresh on the quiz. Taking it he only receives an 83% but takes a break anyways. He's worked his ass off for this and the quiz isn't until Thursday. Stepping from his bed room, he notices Niall with another lad at the table going over material for a business exam. Niall glances up when Louis steps from his room and laughs loudly.

"Well speak of the devil." He calls and Louis rolls his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips before moving to the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you eat dinner yet?" Louis asks and Niall nods focusing his attention back on his work.

"Yeah, ordered pizza but you were so zoned out with work we didn't bother you. It's in the fridge." He states and Louis nods, turning a bit pink out of embarrassment. He's proud of his ability to focus in on his work when he needs to but sometimes it's a problem. Like then. Reaching into the fridge Louis grabs a piece of the pizza and takes a bite cold before dropping it on a plate and popping it in the microwave.

"I'll drop you a couple dollars for the slice. How much was it?" Louis asks and Niall laughs.

"Don't worry about it. We ordered two and finished off all but 5 slices." He states kindly. The other lad looks up and nods at Louis.

"I'm Thomas." He states and Louis nods.

"Louis." He responds and grabs his pizza before the microwave can go off. "I'm grabbing a shower before I go back to work." He states warning Niall, and their guest.

"Don't use all the hot water." He says and Louis chuckles before taking a large bite of pizza. Entering his room he closes the door and sets his pizza down before laying back on his bed. He is so worn out. He leans his head to the side and lifts his arms above his head and stretches out. Taking in a deep breath he moves his hand to scratch his nose. He smells a bit too. Grabbing his slice of pizza off his plate, Louis takes a bite of the crust before standing and stripping to his briefs.  Collecting his towel he slips to the bathroom, and cleans himself down quickly.  The hot water pools down his back, and helps him relax his muscles that are tense from studying and sitting in his desk chair all day.  He runs a hand over the small of his back before it runs to the front of his body grazing against his dick.  He suddenly remembers how long it's been without sex.  And for once he doesn't feel like he needs to go out and screw someone just to get pleasure. He smiles to himself as he runs lets the water flow over his tired and sore skin.  Standing in the shower for a moment Louis lets the water slide down  his back until he decides to get out.  Stepping from the shower he pulls a towel around his hips and moves to his bedroom before he can drip water over the floor.  Closing his door, Louis pulls on briefs and plugs his phone in.  Checking his messages he see's two from Harry asking how the studying was going, and then asking if he wanted to meet for lunch on Tuesday.  Louis responds to both happily, before shutting the screen down and laying in his bed.  It's too late for him to study any more his brain hurts.  And he has a meeting tomorrow with the rest of his class to determine where the rest of clinicals will be held.  He needs sleep.  

\---

"Now if you look on the subject on the power point, you see they have a incision running from their sternum to the top of their Pelvic crest.  For Homework you need to identify all the structures that are injured at 1 inch 3 inches and 5 inches deep.  Turn in at the next class before it starts for 10 points." The professor instructs before looking at the clock on the wall.  "That is all for today.  Be ready to submit your papers in your labs." She states and starts to shuffle her papers around before calling out once more.  "Tomlinson can you stick around for a moment?" She calls.  Louis swallows tightly concerned about what she wants.  

"I'll catch you after Conner." He states and shoves his phone in his pocket and grabs his board before stepping up the front of the lecture hall.  Waiting a moment as Professor Adkins finishes collecting her materials he fidgets back and forth on his feet. She turns to him and pushes a stray hair behind her ear smiling kindly. 

"Tomlinson, I heard in the papers this morning you had saved a mans life this weekend." She states and he nods slowly. 

"I did m'am." He responds slowly. 

"And what did you do to save him?" She asks.  Louis swallows.  Is he about to be removed from the school again? He wets his lips before talking. 

"I uh... I inserted a tampon into the cut, and then listened to breath sounds after finding a stethoscope in the first aid kit.  They were nonexistent on the right side and I inserted a needle into the chest wall." Louis replies slowly.  He watches Professor Adkins for a moment before she speaks. 

"Tomlinson, we haven't had this kind of active thinking for the last five years.  Do you plan on pursuing an higher education in medicine?" She asks. 

"I... maybe going into pediatrics or OBGYN.  I would prefer to work with babies or children." He responds quietly.  His Professor smiles at him kindly. 

"If you were thinking about furthering your career then I would recommend attending the London's Central Hospital over break.  One of the physicians there heard of what you did with the patient and wants you to visit and assist on the main floor.  It would only be an eight hour shift and the entire time you would be with the doctor." She states.  Louis runs a hand over his head, pulling his beanie off in the motion.  

"I mean... I'll think about it.  Thank you." He states before readjusting his beanie and moving to the door. 

"Oh and Louis," Professor Adkins calls.  He looks over his shoulder. "Good job at the lab last week.  You and Styles got the best grade in the class." She states.  He smiles bright before dashing out of the room.  Grabbing his phone he dials Harry's number hoping he will answer. Catching Conner's eyes when he leaves the classroom the other lad smiles. 

"What did Adkins want?" Conner asks curiously.  Louis smiles as he holds his phone to his face.  

"One second," Louis states and hears Harry's sleepy voice through the speaker. 

"'Ello?" He grumbles.  Louis chuckles and speaks. 

"Hey sorry were you asleep?" Louis asks hearing a grunt as Harry moves his body. 

"My first class got canceled.  No other class till three pm." He says and yawns. "What's up?" he asks and Louis smiles. 

"So my professor heard about what happened at the bar, with Michael, and she said London Central was willing to let me shadow over break." He says and Harry is silent while Conner cheers. 

"Bloody hell! Great job lad!" Louis smiles and listens for Harry. 

"That's... amazing. I'm happy for you just surprised.  Want to meet for lunch, I should get out of bed soon." Harry states.  Louis nods and then speaks. 

"Meet me at the coffee shop.  I need more tea." He states and Harry chuckles.  

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He states making Louis laugh. As he hands up Conner laughs and claps his hand on Louis's back.  

"Good job mate!" He cheers again and Louis smiles looking at his hands.  A bit of dried blood is still in his nail bed.  

"I... don't know what to think." He says and then runs his hand through his hair and over his scruff.  "I'm meeting Harry at the coffee shop in the next bit.  I should go." He states making Conner smirk.

"Ohhh you and Styles." He teases and Louis blushes.  

"What.... what do you mean?" He fumbles.  

"I mean," Conner states with a smirk. "You and Styles are always together.  What's up with you two?  Are you like... gay?" He asks thoughtfully.  Louis looks away and laughs harshly, playing up the sass for theatrical purposes. 

"Me?  As if. Have you seen my girlfriend?  She was smoking." He starts before catching his flub in verb tense.  Conner doesn't notice and simply laughs at Louis. 

"Smoking yeah, but dude you haven't seen her in forever.  You should bring her down let me chat her up." He winks suggestively.  Louis sighs.  Although him and Eleanor have been broken up for almost a month at this point, it doesn't make the heart ache any less.  He still loved her to the moon and back; hearing Conner making suggestive comments towards her makes his blood boil and a sadness to creep into his heart.  

"How about no... she's still a human Conner, you can't just suggest having sex with her just because she has a nice figure." he states a bit frustrated.  Conner laughs. 

"Kidding dude, kidding." He says as he checks the time.  "I have to go, I have a meeting with my honorary frat in ten minutes.  I'll see ya," he states before turning towards the door and jogging across campus towards the frat house. Louis sighs and runs a hand over his arm.  He knew there would be people who didn't agree with his choice to date Harry, hell he was lucky his mum didn't kick him out right then, but then again Jay has never had any problems with peoples life decisions unless they hurt someone else.  But Conner... his comments were so subtle but still glaring.  Louis Tomlinson isn't gay because he has a girlfriend.  And as long as the campus believes him and Eleanor are together, then the amount of time he spends with Harry will either be overlooked, or deeply scrutinized.  Louis mulls over these thoughts as he slowly pushes his way towards the coffee shop.  It's still weird enough for him to be kissing Harry on the weekly, and for him to enjoy the soft curls and stubbly chin.  As he crosses the road Louis notices Perrie's car in the lot and smiles to himself.  Perrie has been driving Liam and Zayn everywhere recently since Zayn's car has broken down, for the hundreth time according to Liam.  Stepping in he readjusts the beanie on his head and shoulders his bag better.  Ordering a single cuppa he takes the tea bags and refills his travel mug.  Catching Liam's eye, he's waved over and settles into the seat next to him.  

"How's it going lad?" He asks and Louis smiles to himself as he dunks the tea back around the water, watching it slowly be diluted brown.  

"Good, but I should wait to tell you the best news until Harry gets here." He teases making Zayn look up from his work.  

"Are you getting accepted into Sigma Xi Delta?" He asks and Louis raises an eyebrow. 

"What's that?" He asks sipping at his drink. 

"It's one of those honorary medicine frats.  Harry was offered last year but turned it down after they wouldn't let him keep his hair long.  They're weirdly strict about that stuff." Zayn states turning back to his work, flicking his eyes between a picture and his paper.  Louis can make the shape of ballerina out on the paper, in a full outstretched position.  Feeling a hand on his shoulder Louis looks back and see's Harry with a sandwich bag in hand. 

"Congratulations." He says and presses a quick kiss to Louis hair, making him blush deep red. 

"Awww," Perrie coos as she slips in next to Zayn, pushing him and his work around the bend.  Louis squish next to Liam forcing the younger to slide around the bend closer to Zayn, not that he minded. "What's the congratulations for anyways?" She asks as Louis opens the food and starts to devour the sandwich. Swallowing down the peanut butter and banana, he sips at his tea before speaking. 

"So you know how Saturday night I saved that guys life in the ally.  The school heard, and said they made arrangements for me at London's Central Hospital to shadow over fall break if I wanted to.  They said any ward I wanted and they'd set it up." He states proudly. Liam claps his back with a smile. 

"Congratulations!  Do you think you'll do it?" He asks and Louis shrugs pulling bread from his sandwich and eating it.  

"I'm not sure.  I love the opportunity and everything but I want to go and see my family.  Lottie moves down this weekend though.  Who knows.  I probably will though.  You don't get this opportunity a lot." He states. Harry rubs a slow circle into his thigh and squeezes intermittently.

"Whatever you choose I'll support you." Harry says softly. Louis places his hand over Harry's and squeezes.  

"What do you think you'll do?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs.  

"I don't know.  Let's just eat." He says and Harry smiles.  Looking around the room, Harry stands and grabs Louis hand. 

"Come with me?" He asks and Louis looks around the table.  The trio shrugs and Louis stands following Harry after grabbing his board. 

"What's up?" He asks as two girls pass him hand in hand to the coffee line.  Harry looks back and smiles before grabbing his hand.  

"I missed you.  When's your next class?" Harry asks quickly.  

"Two how come? I've got to make flash cards." He says and Harry looks around before pulling Louis in for a kiss.  It wasn't chaste but it wasn't showy.  Harry missed him simply.  Louis grabs Harry's jacket and Harry smiles against Louis cheek.  

"Come with me?" He asks and Louis looks at him surprised but follows anyways.  Sliding behind Harry his arms slide around the taller boys waist and Harry kicks the bike into gear.  He doesn't know what's up with Harry but he knows it's going to be something rather odd, but endearing at the same time.  As Harry pulls into his flat's lot, the bike dies and Harry pulls Louis with him off the seat. 

"What's going on?" He asks and Harry laughs as he opens the door to his flat. A pitter patter of feet are heard as a small cat prances out to the front door before curling itself around Harry's feet.  

"You bought a cat?" Louis asks as he kneels down.  The tabby runs to him tripping over their feet and scrambling back towards Louis.  He pets the kitty and lifts them.  

"I saved her from the pound.  They found her on the side of the road.  She's blind." He says and Louis notices the bright blue eyes on the cat.  He scratches her tummy and looks to Harry curiously. 

"What's her name?" he asks and Harry rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.  

"Uh... Blurry." He says.  Louis bursts out laughing scaring Blurry from his arms and onto the back of the couch.  

"Blurry?" Louis asks again trying to make sure he heard Harry right.  Harry nods and looks at the ground scuffing one toe on the other.  

"Yeah... I thought it was cute, and she's kindly of blurry in the fur too." He says and Louis chuckles before pulling Harry towards him. 

"Shut up and kiss me you dork." He murmurs and presses his mouth to Harry's. Harry leans into Louis and Louis pulls his hand away from Harry's torso to lightly smack him in the crouch. "I may love  you but that was the dorkiest thing I have ever heard." He says and Harry winces as he smirks. 

"That wasn't nice." He states and Louis leans towards his mouth and kisses. 

"I'd kiss it better but that wouldn't fix anything." He states before setting his bag down and moving to the couch letting Blurry climb into his lap, and circle twice before falling asleep.  Louis knows he will be stuck for a while so he grabs his Med Serg notes and starts to recopy them and make study cards while Harry shifts to sit next to him and grabs his pharmacy notes and does the same.  


	18. S e v e n t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUTT  
> Since that is now out of the way I hope you guys enjoy and realize summer is coming soon! Yeah! I'll be able to update more often when I get out of school (next Friday is my last day). I hope all of you are having a great day, night, morning, where ever you are and good vibes are sent your way for finals for us unlucky college students! Love you all to the moon and back  
> Maddi xoxo

** **

****It's been a week since Harry adopted Blurry, and Lottie moved into a flat in the midst of downtown London. She's became good friends with Lou Teasedale, just as planned and even spent a few nights out with friends and Louis. Fall break has only a few days till it starts and Louis has never been more eager for anything. University has been difficult and maintaining top marks has been tiring so Louis has taken to curling up with Harry in his flat to relax. Which is exactly what he is doing after his Thursday lab, letting Harry run his fingers over Louis back in smooth patterns.

"Love you have so many knots." He murmurs against the smaller's temple.

"Sorry. Exams are stressing me out." He yawns. Half his classes gave exams this week, forcing Louis to quickly study till 3 am.

"I'll rub them out," Harry offers sweetly, squeezing Louis's bicep. Louis nods and sits up halfheartedly, not wanting to loose contact with Harry. Harry presses a sweet kiss to Louis shoulder, before running his fingers lightly over his shoulder blades. "Lay down," He says and Louis shifts to his stomach. Harry traces his fingers down to his hips, before pressing his thumbs into the dips at Louis's spine. He rubs circles into Louis's soft flesh, causing him to let out a low groan in his throat, before he blushes.

"Sorry, " He grumbles into the crook of his elbow. Harry chuckles and leans over Louis's back pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax my little nurse." he mumbles and rubs Louis back slowly. Kneading his fingertips in Louis soft skin, Harry feels himself become more entranced in the thought of pressing his mouth to the bare skin. Louis shifts and relaxes under Harry's soft hands before letting out a sigh.

"This feels amazing." He murmurs. "Almost... orgasmic." he continues after a moment. Harry pauses in his movements before speaking.

"Lou," He states softly, running his tongue over his lips. "I was thinking, maybe we do something?" He asks slowly. Louis peals open an eye and looks at Harry.

"Like what?" He asks just as slowly. 

"Like," Harry sighs and leans over Louis back, pressing a kiss to the skin peeking above his sweater. "Like this. I want to kiss you Lou," He mumbles softly before resting his forehead on Louis's shoulder, his fingers still rubbing circles into the elder's flesh. Louis chuckles and sits up to properly look at Harry.

"Come here," He murmurs, touching Harry's neck and pulling him towards him. Harry smiles softly and leans his mouth to Louis's giggling. The two push and pull their mouths against each others before Harry pushes Louis back against the pillows. Louis gasps against Harry's mouth before pushing his hands down to grasp Harry's bum. Harry shivers against Louis making him laugh softly against his mouth.

"What, is this bad?" He whispers against his mouth and kneads Harry's flesh.

"No, just... don't stop." He responds pressing his hips to Louis's and rubbing his crotch against Louis's. Louis pulls in a breath before burying his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry presses a kiss to Louis's neck before trailing his mouth down and over the pale skin. Louis shivers and presses his hips up into Harry's.

"What are you planning?" He asks through breathy moans. Harry laughs softly and then breathes out.

"Can I jack you off?" He asks making Louis still. Harry's hand on his cock? The thought alone makes him hard and craving the action. Louis licks his lips and nods.

"Yeah," he says softly. Harry kisses Louis quickly before running his hand down Louis's abdomen before resting on his hips. Tugging on the belt loops, Louis bucks his hips into Harry's a shy smirk on his pink lips. "Well come on now," He teases, his voice shaking slightly. It's new and foreign to him. Louis lifts his hips as Harry tugs his jeans down with a quick motion. Harry looks up to Louis and worries his bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks and Louis nods slowly.

"Yeah." He responds and grabs Harry's hand pulling him up to him and tugging on his curls. Louis presses his mouth to Harry's again, feeling curly's hand wander farther south at a slow pace. He craves it, more than he thought he would but it's still strange. He pushes his tongue across Harry's bottom lip making both of them gasp for shallow breaths.

Harry slowly trails his fingertips down Louis torso and stops them at the band of his briefs to trail a finger along the top of his briefs slowly. Louis shivers again running his hands across Harry's waist before shoving his hand under Harry's shirt to pull of the simple white shirt. Harry sits up on Louis's crotch pulling the fabric completely from his skin. Louis smirks seeing his boyfriend's flexed tummy leaning up he kisses it softly before dipping his tongue into his navel, making Harry squeal.

"Louis!" He cries and Louis laughs before Harry pushes him back down, kissing his neck. Louis tugs on his hair and Harry laughs against his neck. "Just relax love," he says sweetly and softly. Louis lets out a breath as Harry press his palm against Louis's crotch applying pressure. Louis sucks in a breath and Harry laughs softly pressure harder and grinding his hand against Louis's hard length. Louis leans his head back into the plush fabric of the couch and groans out softly.

"F-fuck Hazza." He groans and rolls his hips in Harry's hand. Harry presses down a bit harder making Louis groan. Harry pulls his hand back and touches the band of Louis briefs. Louis shakes his head and leans forward to unbutton Harry's jeans, tugging the tight fabric down Harry's thighs. Harry laughs softly wrapping his arms around Louis's head holding him to his stomach. Louis smiles against Harry's tummy and squeezes his waist.

"I love you curly," he breathes and drops his mouth to a bulge in Harry's pants.

"Wait," he says making Louis pause. "Later, I don't want you doing this without thinking it through." He says and Louis backs slowly. "Lay back," Harry breathes pressing his mouth back to Louis's.  The smaller obliges, but rests his weight on his elbows watching Harry carefully move his hands to Louis's hips.  He can't stop watching as Harry tugs his underwear down past his ass and thighs. His erection sits on his tummy and Louis blushes wishing he would have shaved.  

"Sorry," He mumbles and Harry laughs softly kissing Louis's hip.  

"Don't worry love.  It's not a big deal." He says and sits up spitting in his hand and winking at Louis's making him laugh lightly.  

"So hot," He flirts and Harry rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips. 

"Oh I bet." He teases moving his hand to grasp Louis's cock making him gasp. "I bet I look hotter now," He teases. Louis groans hotly in his chest as Harry slowly and rhythmically pushes his hand along the other's cock. 

"H-hell Styles." He groans and leans back, letting his back hit the couch.  He pants as his heart starts to beat faster.  He knows what's coming next, and the hot pit of fire in his belly isn't letting him forget.  He groans deeper and Harry leans over him pressing a kiss to his sternum feeling the vibrations of Louis's groaning under his mouth.  

"So pretty Lou," He moans his other hand reaching to grasp at the protrusion in his boxers.  Louis reaches his hand forward and grasps Harry's clothed dick in his hand making Harry gasp.  His rhythm on Louis length stutters before he takes a deep breath to refocus himself. "Don't stop," Harry grumbles and pulls Louis up against him, almost spooning,  watching Louis pull his hand back before tucking it down Harry's briefs.  Harry sucks a breath in between clenched teeth.  "God Lou," He pants laying his forehead on Louis's shoulder. "F-f uck," He groans loudly throwing his head back as Louis's tiny hand rolls over his dick. Harry's hand tightens on Louis's dick and starts to move faster pulling a filthy sound from his mouth.  

"Harreh," He breaths and groans feeling the heat pool deeper in his stomach wrapping it's self into coils.  

"F uck," 

"I'm gonna cum," Louis moans and Harry nods against Louis's shoulder, bucking his hips into the elder's hand.  Harry pushes his briefs off with one hand and in the next moment Louis spurts hot thin shots of cum onto his chest with a deep moan.  He pants for a moment before leaning back into Harry's chest slowly pushes and pulls at Harry's dick.  Harry comes a minute later with pants and moans. 

"Fuck." Harry breathes and lays his forehead on Louis shoulder.  The two look at the other's face before glancing down to the mess they've made. Harry laughs first, which makes Louis laugh tiredly as well. 

"What's so funny?" Louis asks, tracing his hand along Harry's jaw line.  Harry laughs again and presses his mouth to Louis's forearm. 

"This, well not this, but this." He says and Louis rolls his eyes at Harry's vague answers, but the smirk doesn't leave his face. "I mean, us.  We... you I guess.   You hated me, or I thought you did, and now we are here." He states with a smile. Louis's eye's narrow and then he breathes deeply. 

"I... Harry I never hated you.  I was really confused. I didn't know what to do with us, specifically you.  The hot doctor who turned out to be a student, who then turned out to be my flatmate's best mate.  It was a lot and then Eleanor and I, like fuck." he says with a sigh.  He clears his throat and then speaks again. "But no.  I never hated you.  Don't think that." He states and Harry rolls his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face.  

"Sure you didn't." He says pressing his mouth to Louis's temple.  

"Hazz," Louis says softly, rolling into his side.  "Do... what do you think of us?" He asks and Harry laughs softly. 

"I think I'm rather lucky.  I'm dating the best nurse here, and he's rather handsome with beautiful blue eyes. I'm happy.  I think we are happy." He says and Louis laughs softly before his phone vibrates under the pillows.  Louis shoves his hand under the pillow and pulls his phone out to answer it. 

"Hello?" He says and hears laughter on the other side. 

"Hi Louis, I was wondering when you'd be home for break?" His mum asks and Louis sighs sitting up grabbing his briefs from the floor. 

"I was thinking maybe Monday. I'm going to shadow on Saturday and Sunday, and I'll crash at Harry's or Lottie's. Why?" He asks standing and tugging on his briefs, but not before Harry smacks his bum loudly, making him jump. 

"Daniel's birthday is the week after you go back, and I was going to try and plan a party when everyone was around. Maybe go for that Monday night all the girls will be home and you can bring Harry with you.  The twins are begging for him to stop by." 

Louis worries his lips and grabs a paper towel to clean his cum off his tummy.  Goose-flesh arises where the sticky substance once was and Harry reaches around behind him grabbing a towel for himself. 

"I can see, I'll call you back when I'm with Harry." 

"Alright, love you Louis.  Talk to you later."  The phone call ends and Louis sets his phone on the table with a sigh.  

"You alright love?" Harry asks and Louis nods washing his hands and then patting his face and neck with his wet hands. 

"Yeah." he says and then turns around. "You know what Hazzah?" He asks and leans against the counter, still only in his briefs. 

"What?" 

"You have a very sexy moan." 

"Do not, I sound like a girl." He grumbles and Louis rolls his eyes moving to trap Harry against the fridge with his arms  

"I don't think so," He says and presses his forehead on Harry's.  "I think it's sexy," He whispers and kisses him sweetly and slowly. Harry is the first to break off and he has a breathy smile.  

"I love you Lou." He breathes and Louis laughs softly an presses his mouth to Harry's shoulder. 

"I love you too." He says and glances at the clock.  "I have a meeting in twenty minutes.  I'll see you soon okay?  Dinner?" he asks softly.  Harry nods and smiles. 

"How do you feel about chicken-"

"wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash." The two smile at each other. 

"Sounds perfect." Louis says moving to grab his jeans. Tugging them on he jumps a little to tug the denim over his bum.  Harry chuckles and Louis smiles at him kindly.  "I'll see you soon." He states and tugs his shirt over his head. 

"Don't forget your tea." Harry says setting a hot travel mug on the Island.  Louis looks to Harry and smiles a crinkly eye smile.  It's the little things that make Louis love him even more.  

"Thanks Hazz. Love you," He shouts and the door closes leaving Harry alone in the flat.  

He runs his hands through his messy curls and sighs.  

He loves Louis so much but he's not sure they will last.  Louis is a bright light and Harry is a quiet humming, always present, but never up front. Louis needs someone bright and beautiful like he is.  Not quiet like Harry. His phone buzzes and He answers it without checking the caller.

"Hello?"

"I love you." Louis whispers across the line. 

Harry smiles and speaks softly as well. 

"I love you too." ****


	19. E i g h t e e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever. I have no excuse but I hope y'all love it anyways. I'll try to update more often but I'm working a lot. I promise I'll work on it.   
> Love you guys  
> Maddi

Louis stands on the steps of the hospital in his scrubs with Harry at his side, running his hands over Lou's arms.

"Hey it's okay." Harry says and watches as Louis's bites his lip anxiously. God, how Harry wishes he could take him and snog him till his anxiety was washed away. But that's not appropriate on the steps of the hospital. So instead Harry touches Louis's chin and tugs it to meet his eyes.

"Love." He says softly and Louis nods taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, sorry. Just anxious." He murmurs and looks to Harry. "I'll see you after okay?" He says and rubs his hands together anxiously. He doesn't mean to be so jumpy, but this shadowing can get him a step up. Harry grabs Louis by the shoulders and touches his cheek.

"Hey, look at me." He says and Louis turns his head up. Harry smiles kindly and thumbs Louis's bottom lip, still red from the rough kisses when the two woke up.

"Relax. Everything will be okay." He says softly making Louis smile brightly. Harry quickly kisses Louis's mouth before lightly smacking his bum as he walks into the hospital. "Love you!" Harry calls and Louis laughs, his shoulders shaking as he laughs.

"Love you too." He calls back and Harry smiles before entering his car to return to his flat. Louis on the other hand walks through the hospital zipping up his jacket tighter. Taking the stairs to the pediatric ward Louis anxiously drums his fingers on his thigh, searching for a doctor. He runs his fingers through his hair, and rubs his arms, fingers tracing the teacup tattoo on his inner arm. He prays this doctor isn't offended by tattoos, the thought never crossing his mind about covering them. His hands fumble across his skin, softly tracing the pattern Harry traced that morning in his flat.

"I love you," Harry murmurs against Louis's skin. The smaller chuckles as he bounces a tea bag in his mug.

"I thought you would still be in bed." He says softly. Harry shrugs and yawns, his large hands floating across Louis's bare torso.

"It got cold." He says laying his head against Louis shoulder.

"Go back to bed I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay... Can we cuddle? 'Cause I'm going to miss you a lot over break, and I just want to spend time with you but this stupid, but amazing, internship today is screwing with us time." He grumbles. Louis, turns and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Of course. But we have to be at the hospital by nine a.m."

"You'll be fine, now please. Bed?" Harry begs softly running his nails lightly over Louis tattooed arm.

Louis smiles remembering the ghost of Harry's lips on his neck, and the twinge of pain as he left love bites along his collar bone. He scratches his neck as he steps up to the nurses station, flashing the ladies a cheeky smile.

"Is there a Dr. Chambers here?" He asks before a booming voice echos down the corridor.

"Tomlinson there you are chap! Good to see you, now come quickly. There's a little lass in room 317 who has pneumonia and needs assistance."

Louis blinks surprised, but drops his jacket to the nurses assistant and follows the doctor down the hall. The shift continues quickly, and fast paced giving Louis no chance to stop and asses. Although London Central Hospital is very large, there has been a staffing shortage, leaving Dr. Chambers to see over two units, pediatrics and delivery.

The day is hectic and Louis realizes why he wants to pursue nursing towards the end of his shift. Dr. Chambers told him to go and do rounds before he left.

A girl, no older than 15, is sitting in a chair holding a baby to her crying. She's pretty but young and there's no family around.

"Are you alright m'am?" He asks softly entering the room. She looks up and wipes her eyes and nods.

"Yes, sorry." She mumbles and strokes a finger across her child's forehead.

"I just need to check up on you okay love?"

She doesn't look up and Louis moves forward, taking down all the vitals on his tablet. He then pauses and looks to the girl.

"I'll need to check the little lad as well." He states softly. She nods and holds the babe out for Louis to take. He grasps him with his hands and lays him on the bed. Inserting one bud of the stethoscope into his ear he listens to heart and lung sounds.

Pulling the stethoscope away from the lads chest the baby cries softly. The girl frantically reaches for him and cradles him to her chest rocking and shushing him frantically.

Louis watches for a moment before speaking up.

"If you don't mind," he motions for the baby.

"I-I can't get him to stop once he starts."

Louis looks at her and carefully bounces the newborn in his arms.

"It'll be alright." His voice is quiet and soft.

He hums a small tune and softly coos the baby down to quietness. The lad looks at him with tired blue eyes and Louis smiles. The last time he held a baby was when the twins were born. He sits softly on the edge of the bed, his feet thanking him for the break.

"Sir," the girl speaks up.

"Yeah?" Louis says softly still slowly rocking the baby.

"Thank you," her voice cracks, on the verge of tears. "Not many people have visited or been this nice. So... Thanks." Louis looks up and smiles kindly at her.

"Not a problem. If he starts crying again, trying singing something or humming. Babies enjoy quiet soothing sounds."

The girl nods and reaches for her child. Louis slips the babe into her arms and the girl cradles him to her chest. She shushes the baby as he starts to squirm and holler louder. She quietly hums a tune, Louis recognizes it as "The Parting Glass".

The lad clams down and his bright pink lips part in a yawn before leaning into his mum and falling asleep.

"Are you going to be okay love?" Louis asks.

She nods and wipes at her tired eyes. "Yeah, sorry. And thank you."

Louis stands and squeezes her shoulder.

"Not a problem." He exits the room and steps to the nurses station, grabbing a glass of water. He nibbles on the rim of the paper cup while thinking about the lass.

"Room 322," one of the nurses asks. Louis looks up and nods.

"Yeah... Does she have any family?" He asks tossing the cup to the bin.

The nurse frowns sadly. "Not that any of us have seen. She's been alone for the past 2 days." She says and Louis nods again thinking.

"Ahh Tomlinson. Thank you for the help today, you're more than welcome to join us again tomorrow." Dr. Chambers states rounding the corner, clipboard in hand. Louis stands straighter before speaking.

"Not a problem Doctor. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asks but dr. Chambers waves Louis off.

"Nothing I can't take care of. You head on home lad." He dismisses Louis with a kind smile before entering another room. Louis glances back to the nurses and she shrugs as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"You coming back tomorrow?" She asks as she ducks behind the desk to retrieve his jacket. Louis shrugs tossing it over his shoulder.

"Probably. I'm in London for the weekend." He states and yawns. The girl laughs, making Louis acknowledged the fact if he wasn't dating Harry he would find the girl quite fit. He smiles to her and then waves as he backs away towards the elevators.

"Thank you!" He calls and she nods as she turns her attention back to sheets in front of her. Turning he calls the elevator then steps inside. Traveling down to the first floor, he steps out and types a message to Harry. As he rounds the corner to the emergency department he hears shouting.

"You fucking faggot! You're going to hell! Fuck you!"

Louis looks for the sound of the voice and sees a man on a stretcher shouting and fighting against nursing staff. He moves away from the scuffle until he hears another voice.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Louis looks over his shoulder searching for the voice. Harry.

He's sitting in a stretcher his nose bandaged up and an IV in his arm. Louis turns and briskly walks towards the scene.

"Sir you can't go over there." A staff member calls grabbing at Louis arm.

"That's my b- friend." He blushes pink. Coming out to his family was hard. But coming out to strangers?

"Sir-"

"Louis!" Harry shouts anxiously. Louis quickly walks to him and drops his jacket on his legs and takes his hand.

"God damnit. You okay?" He asks running a hand over his neck and face. Harry winces when it comes close to his nose and eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He states. Louis rolls his eyes.

"Doesn't look like it." Louis grumbles and sighs.

"Are you a BSN?" A staff member asks moving to push Harry towards a room. Louis scratches his wrist before speaking.

"I'm a student in London. Graduate this year." He says. The staff doesn't speak but a doctor walks into the room.

"Mr. Styles nice to meet you." The doctor rubs his eye quickly dark circles apparent under his eyes. He glances to Louis, still in scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck. "Are you-"

"He's my..." Harry looks to Louis who fidgets with the band of the stethoscope. "my flat mate." The doctor raises an eye at Louis who nods.   
As  
"I shadowed today with Dr. Chambers. Peids unit." He states. The new doctor looks him up and down.

"So I can trust you to help him heal once he is discharged?" The doctor asks. Louis nods and moves his hand to Harry's bed squeezing his knee.

"Yeah I'll watch him." The doctor moves forward not without a smirk and checks Harry's basic vitals, optic, respiration, heart rate, marking each as he goes. 

"How good are you at starting IVs?" the doctor asks. Louis looks towards the storage closet eyes landing on the sterile kit.

"Uh, pretty-"

"Go ahead then. I need to get some narcotics before we set his nose."

Louis stands unable to say no to a superior and moves to wash his hands and glove up.

"Sir I'm only a student, I don't have degree." He grabs the IV kit and the doctor smiles at him placing the clipboard on the bed.

"I understand. But you are smart and it's good to practice.  And regardless if someone you love comes into the ER you may have to treat them." Louis tugs his gloves and looks towards Harry. He looks calm, but the white knuckles tell otherwise. "Are you going to be alright? I'm going to send down an order for narcotics. I hope an IV is in when I get back. Hook up 50o ccs of saline drip. I'll be back soon." He says and leaving the room. Louis swallows as he tosses a gown to Harry. Curly understands and slowly works the gown onto his body while Louis pulls open the kit and grabs the tourniquet before hanging the Saline bag. Dropping the tubbing he drapes it over Harry's naked legs before moving to his left.

"Lou," Harry speaks and Louis brush him off.

"I've got it." He says and grabs Harry's hand. He squeezes it before turning it over baring his wrist. Harry flashes him an ugly smile before wincing at the pain. "Which arm do they normally draw from?" He asks grabbing a small needle as well for a blood test.

"Left." He says softly watching Louis pull the materials together. "Sorry." He whispers as Louis ties the tourniquet.

"What for?" He asks as he runs a finger over the inside of his arm. Finding a vein he softly flicks it to bring it to the surface. He runs a cotton ball soaked in iodine over the crease of his elbow while he listens to Harry speak.

"For getting in a fight. I didn't mean to but the guy kept screaming at Zayn and Liam calling them fags and-"

"Wait your nose is broken because of Liam and Zayn?" Louis asks pausing before he pushes the needle in.

"No! I mean yeah but no." Louis sighs and grabs the iodine rag and rubs it over the spot of injection again.

"A small pinch." He mutters out of habit and pushes the needle through the skin. He feels the pressure give when he enters the vein and draws two vials of blood. One for typing and another for allergy tests. Removing the needle he leaves he catheter to start a line for saline and maybe a blood infusion. His nose is still dripping blood and a cut across his forehead oozes.

"You'll make a great nurse." Harry speaks as Louis tapes the IV down. "Didn't even feel that." He teases. Louis smirks looking up.

"I just want to help people Hazz." He says softly and sighs. "God. You look so beat up."

Harry smirks before speaking.

"I'm pretty rugged aren't I." Louis laughs softly before touching his hair.

"Sure babe." He strips his gloves off and grabs antiseptic spray and a gauze pad. "This may sting okay," he warns before shielding Harry's eyes with the pad. Spritzing the medication on his forehead Harry winces and Louis does as well. "Sorry," he tapes the pad to Harry's forehead slowly.

"Tomlinson you're doing well. How's your boy holding up?" The doctor asks as he reenters the room juggling a small vial of narcotics.

"Seems alright. A little cheeky though." Louis says as he grabs heart monitor pads. He smirks towards Harry before connecting the pads to the appropriate wires. "Unfortunately for you these are a bitch to get off if you have chest hair."

The doctor chuckles as he flicks the air from the syringe.

"You two remind me of my husband and I as teens." He teases. Louis and Harry exchange glances surprised. Louis presses the pads to Harry's chest letting his fingers linger for a moment longer.

"You're married to a man?" Louis asks standing tall.

"Yes have been for two and a half years this summer." The doctor glances to the two of them with a smirk.

"Thank God, I can do this now." Harry grumbles and pulls Louis close by his stethoscope molding their two mouths together. Louis lets out a sad little squeak before tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. Louis breaks first, but doesn't pull away, resting his forehead on Harry's.

"Fuck." He says then sighs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Louis smacks his chest lightly before pulling away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asks rubbing the spot.

"Next time you get in a fight don't come the hospital I'm shadowing." He says and releases a breath.

"Tomlinson. Ready to set his nose?" The doctor asks tugging gloves on. Louis nods and reaches for nose binders.

"Yes sir." He looks at Harry sadly and sighs. "This is gonna hurt love. Just relax and I promise I'll make it up later." He says. Harry shivers and fingers his hair.

"Can we get some ice cream? And kale?"

Louis chuckles and hands Harry a band around his wrist.

"Of course." He places a kiss on Harry's head. "Now relax love. It'll only be for a bit."


End file.
